


Be yourself, shut up and love me

by Scott_Summers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Тессеракт умеет кое-что еще, кроме открывания дверей в другую вселенную, но далеко не всем это нравится. И у кэпа очень, очень большие... проблемы.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. День первый

_Капитан Стив Роджерс просыпается от чужого присутствия в комнате, продолжая дышать ровно и неглубоко, осторожно приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Палишься, кэп, - говорит кто-то.  
Роджерс поворачивает голову.  
Рядом с его кроватью сидит Клинт Бартон, и есть в нем что-то странное; нахмурившись, Роджерс пристально разглядывает его несколько секунд.  
А затем вспоминает._

Когда Наташа встает, Бартон еще спит, завернувшись в одеяло и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но когда она возвращается из душа, кровать пуста.  
\- Клинт?.. - зовет Наташа, делая шаг вперед.  
\- Наташа, не стреляй, пожалуйста, - просит кто-то за ее спиной. Голос одновременно похож и не похож на голос Бартона; Наташа стремительно оборачивается и замирает.  
За открытой дверью душевой стоит женщина, неуловимо похожая на Бартона и одетая в его брюки и майку; руки она держит на уровне лица ладонями к Наташе, демонстрируя, что безоружна, однако Наташа все-таки пятится, стискивая в кулаке край полотенца.  
\- Клинт?.. - переспрашивает она, не особенно веря в то, что говорит.  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось, - напряженно говорит женщина, похожая на Бартона. - Позвони Фьюри, пожалуйста.  
\- Докажи, что это ты, - требует Наташа.  
\- Когнитивная рекалибровка, больница в Сан-Пауло, периметр 38-й. И ты велела не думать, сколько своих я убил.  
\- Хорошо, - Наташа кивает. - Можешь опустить руки, но медленно. Не делай резких движений. Я звоню Фьюри.  
Бартон выдыхает, прикрывает глаза и опускает руки.  
\- Я сяду?.. - предупреждает он (она?..).  
\- Садись, - Наташа отступает еще на шаг, поспешно влезает в комбинезон, не спуская с Бартона глаз, успокаивается, только застегнув кобуру на бедре.  
\- Нат, я не опасен, - тихо произносит Бартон. - Не для тебя.  
Наташа ничего не отвечает, набирает номер Фьюри.  
\- Директор, у нас проблема, - говорит она, когда Фьюри отвечает. - С агентом Бартоном. Вы можете подойти?..  
Пока она обрисовывает ситуацию, Бартон смотрит на нее, зовет, когда она заканчивает:  
\- Наташа...  
\- Не подходи ко мне, - Наташа наставляет на него указательный палец. На нее. Ну, то есть, как, в самом деле, прикажете воспринимать человеческую особь с бюстом размера C как минимум?! А если эта особь еще вчера была вашим парнем?!..  
Бартон молчит, катая желваки по скулам, затем спрашивает:  
\- Чего ты боишься?  
\- А мне нечего? - Наташа встряхивает головой, отбрасывая мокрые волосы с лица. - Клинт, я не понимаю, что происходит. И пока не узнаю, держись на расстоянии, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Бартон. - Возьми мой пистолет, если хочешь, он в куртке.  
Наташа медлит, затем боком подходит к двери, но в куртку Бартона не лезет, сует ноги в сапоги, приседает на корточки, застегивает и замечает, что сам Бартон босой.  
\- Я из них выпаду, - лаконично отвечает Бартон на ее немой вопрос, вытягивает поджатые до этого ноги. Размер ступней и в самом деле ботинкам явно не соответствует.  
\- Когда?.. - Наташа делает неопределенный жест, не зная, как лучше сформулировать, но Бартон снова понимает.  
\- Не знаю точно, - он пожимает плечами. - Засыпал еще собой. Проснулся так.  
Наташа вздыхает.  
К счастью, больше ничего говорить не приходится: дверь распахивается, в каюту входит Фьюри в сопровождении Марии Хилл, останавливается так резко, что Мария едва не врезается ему в спину.  
\- Что за черт?! - Фьюри хмурится.  
Бартон медленно встает, держа руки на виду.  
\- Директор, я Клинт Бартон, - говорит он, выпрямляясь. - Даже если не похож. И я не знаю, что случилось.  
\- Нет, почему, похож, - задумчиво возражает Фьюри. - И как давно?..  
\- Не меньше часа, не больше шести, - отвечает Бартон. Наташа молча смотрит на него. То ли от холода, то ли на нервной почве у Бартона твердеют соски, вызывающе торчат под майкой; еще у этого Бартона густые пушистые ресницы и жилистые некрасивые ладони.  
\- То есть, пока ты спал, - Фьюри кивает. - Хорошо. Обувайся, идем со мной.  
\- Я лучше босиком, - Бартон ставит ногу рядом с ботинком. Фьюри смотрит, кивает еще раз.  
\- Хорошо, - произносит он снова. - Хилл, разберись с этим. Идем.  
Наташа перехватывает куртку Бартона из-под его руки, вытаскивает из кармана пистолет, сует себе за пояс. Бартон бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, но ничего не говорит.

Анализ крови и сличение папиллярного узора дают однозначный и неумолимый ответ: агент Бартон действительно является агентом Бартоном... за исключением разницы в половой хромосоме.  
\- Если бы я не знал, в чем дело, я предположил бы, что эти отпечатки, - один из врачей «шестьдесят четвертого» указывает на экран, - принадлежат тому же человеку, ну, скажем так, в более ранний возрастной период, что это - отпечатки подростка, а эти, что в досье, взрослого мужчины. Но они определенно идентичны, здесь не может быть двух вариантов ответа.  
\- А ДНК?.. - хмуро уточняет Фьюри.  
За его спиной открывается дверь, входит Мария с парой форменных ботинок в руке, молча ставит их на пол перед Бартоном.  
\- Спасибо, агент, - Бартон наклоняется, быстро перешнуровывает ботинки, обувается. - Идеально, как вы угадали?  
\- Сфотографировала ваши ноги с трех ракурсов, - сухо отвечает Мария.  
Наташа хмыкает.  
\- Спасибо, - еще раз благодарит Бартон.  
\- ...я вам скажу больше, директор, - врач выводит на экран другую диаграмму. - Мы сличили сегодняшний образец с тем, что был в базе, и сделали анализ на антитела, и я подтверждаю: перед нами агент Бартон, как бы невероятно это ни звучало.  
\- Извините, - Фьюри жестом останавливает его, сует руку в карман, вытаскивает телефон. - Фьюри. Кто?..  
Он молча слушает с минуту, затем приказывает:  
\- Ждите, я вышлю джет.  
\- Директор?.. - Мария подходит к нему. Фьюри не удостаивает ее вниманием, обводит взглядом всех, кто находится в комнате.  
\- У нас еще один пострадавший, - произносит он мрачно.  
\- Кто? - первой не выдерживает Наташа.  
\- Капитан Америка, - Фьюри набирает какой-то номер. - Старк?.. У меня нет времени на эти игры. Беннер еще гостит у вас? Дайте ему трубку.  
Наташа украдкой косится на Бартона. Тот выглядит немного сбитым с толку, если только Наташа правильно читает его новое лицо, но не более.  
\- Нат, - зовет он, заметив ее взгляд.  
Наташа делает вид, что не слышит. Бартон, впрочем, не настаивает, отходит к окну, встает у стекла, сунув руки в карманы и широко расставив ноги; это выглядит странно, и Наташа отворачивается.  
\- С Беннером и Старком все в порядке, - говорит Фьюри, закончив разговор. - Но я вызвал доктора Беннера к нам, возможно, он сумеет что-то прояснить в этой ситуации.  
\- А если нет? - не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Бартон.  
\- Тогда у капитана будут некоторые трудности с костюмом, - отрезает Фьюри. - Агент Бартон, я временно снимаю вас с любых работ. Хилл вызовет вас, когда прибудут Роджерс и доктор Беннер.  
Он подходит к Бартону, наклоняет голову, негромко добавляет что-то еще.  
\- Да, сэр, - чеканит Бартон, разворачивается, направляется к выходу, но останавливается, поравнявшись с Наташей.  
\- Я буду у себя, - говорит он, помолчав. - Если вдруг понадоблюсь.  
Когда он выходит, Фьюри смотрит на Наташу.  
\- Вы ничего не заметили, агент Романова? Ничего не слышали?  
\- Ничего, - Наташа качает головой. - Когда я проснулась, агент Бартон... спал ко мне спиной. Я... не приглядывалась.  
\- Конечно, - Фьюри вздыхает и насупливается. - Идите, агент. Я вызову вас, если понадобится.

Роджерс остается таким же высоким и широкоплечим; рубашку, надетую поверх футболки, он не застегивает, чтобы она не натягивалась на груди, и еще он тоже в новых ботинках. Несколько секунд они с Бартоном напряженно друг друга разглядывают, затем Роджерс вытирает лицо рукой и почти падает в кресло.  
\- А остальные? - спрашивает он.  
\- Со Старком и Беннером все в порядке, - повторяет Фьюри. - Нам нужно будет провести экспертизу, капитан, вы могли бы, пока не появились...  
Его перебивает звук открывающейся двери.  
\- Мистер Старк и доктор Беннер, - объявляет Мария.  
Роджерс отворачивается и закрывает лицо ладонью. Бартон стискивает зубы.  
\- Мне сказали, у вас тут весело! - сообщает Старк, входя. - Я не мог пропустить вечеринку, вы же понимаете, тем более, если доктор Беннер приглашен!  
\- Старк, ваши навыки и познания нам вряд ли пригодятся, - останавливает его Фьюри. - Нам нужен совет доктора Беннера в области генетики и мутаций.  
\- Мутаций?! - Роджерс встает, отодвигая кресло, скрежещущее по полу. - Директор, при всем уважении к вам...  
Старк восхищенно свистит.  
\- Клевые сиськи, - замечает он, обходя стол так, чтобы быть лицом к Роджерсу. - Стив, я же предупреждал, не ешь на ночь, жиры откладываются в самых неподходящих местах... хотя насчет неподходящих я бы еще поспорил!  
Бартон с силой жмурится. Когда он открывает глаза снова, Роджерс смотрит на Старка, крепко держась обеими руками за столешницу.  
\- Старк, я бы на вашем месте заткнулся, - советует Фьюри. - Доктор Беннер, это и есть наша проблема.  
Беннер явно озадачен, он запускает пальцы в волосы, достает из кармана очки, надевает, кашляет. На Роджерса он старается не смотреть, останавливается взглядом на Бартоне.  
\- Эм... - начинает он неуверенно, - директор Фьюри, вы не могли бы... более подробно описать, что случилось, когда и... в связи с чем?.. Я вчера... имел честь ужинать с... с капитаном и агентом Бартоном, и...  
\- Да, сейчас их можно узнать преимущественно по одежде, - бодро подтверждает Старк. - Хотя какое-то портретное сходство все-таки присутствует!  
\- Тони, не надо, - мягко просит Беннер. - Погоди. Господа, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь объяснит мне?..  
\- Давайте я, - отрывисто предлагает Бартон. - Доктор Беннер, нам не известно ровным счетом ничего. Я проснулся утром, - он помолчал, обвел себя рукой, - так. Моя память, моторика, реакции - все в полном порядке. Кроме того, что я... женщина.  
Он снова стискивает зубы, почувствовав, как они клацают на последнем слове.  
\- Никаких отклонений, - добавляет Фьюри. - Результаты экспертизы ДНК и дактилоскопии соответствуют внесенным в базу данным агента Бартона. Сличение данных капитана Роджерса мы еще не успели произвести, сделаем это в ближайшее время. Доктор Беннер, вы когда-либо сталкивались с чем-то подобным?  
\- Не думаю, - Беннер качает головой. - Однако, разумеется, если я могу чем-то помочь...  
Он разводит руками.  
\- Нужно провести несколько тестов, - предлагает он. - Но мне нужны определенные приборы и компоненты.  
\- Составьте список, у вас все будет, - обещает Фьюри. - Агент Бартон переходит в ваше распоряжение, капитана я пришлю к вам позже, после нашей проверки.  
\- Проверки?! - Роджерс с горечью хмыкает. - ДНК и отпечатки пальцев, конечно!..  
\- Это обязательная процедура для любого сотрудника Щ.И.Т.а, попавшего в ситуацию, которая может поставить под сомнение идентификацию его личности, - вмешивается Бартон. - Не злись, кэп. Если бы кто-нибудь из нас разбил себе лицо, они бы делали то же самое, это протокол.  
Несколько секунд Роджерс сверлит его глазами, его грудь тяжело вздымается под клетчатой рубашкой, заставляя Фьюри отводить взгляд. Затем Роджерс глубоко вздыхает и кивает.  
\- Окей, - говорит он. - Куда идти?  
\- Агент Хилл проводит вас, капитан, - с явным облегчением отвечает Фьюри. - Доктор Беннер, лаборатория восстановлена и ждет вас. Если я понадоблюсь вам, господа, я буду на мостике.  
\- О, вряд ли, - беспечно откликается Старк. - Разве что вы тоже превратитесь в женщину, тогда приходите, мы и на вас поставим парочку бесчеловечных экспериментов!  
Фьюри оставляет выпад без внимания, выходит вслед за Роджерсом. Беннер неуверенно смотрит на Бартона.  
\- Агент Бартон?.. - зовет он.  
\- Клинт, - Бартон передергивает плечами. - Я готов, доктор.  
\- Мне нужно будет вас... тебя осмотреть, - с ноткой смущения в голосе сообщает Беннер, пока они идут к лаборатории. - У меня нет твердой уверенности, что это пригодится, поэтому если ты возражаешь...  
\- Нет, - Бартон качает головой. - У нас свои протоколы, у вас свои. Если это может помочь, я согласен.  
\- Я хочу присутствовать, - мгновенно реагирует Старк.  
\- Это вряд ли хорошая идея, - спокойно, но твердо останавливает его Беннер. - Тебе знакомо понятие врачебной этики, друг мой?  
\- Вздор! - Старк взмахивает рукой. - В армии нет никакой этики, ни врачебной, ни любой другой, а Щ.И.Т. - та же армия, только со сверхспособностями и неограниченным бюджетом!..  
\- Мне все равно, - перебивает Бартон. - Если увидишь что-то новое, Старк, щелкни мобильником на память, только мисс Потс не показывай, она может неправильно тебя понять.  
Беннер смотрит на него, качает головой.  
\- Вам... тебе давали что-нибудь успокоительное, Клинт? - интересуется он. - Я взял бы на себя смелость посоветовать один... препарат, он снимет напряжение. То есть, я не хочу сказать, что ты...  
\- Перевозбужден, - Бартон кивает. - Так и есть. Я согласен, док.  
Беннер улыбается, кивает несколько раз.  
\- Очень приятно иметь дело с тем, кто понимает, - говорит он, открывая свой кейс. - Закатай рукав, пожалуйста.  
Бартон снимает куртку; Беннер перетягивает жгутом его руку выше локтя, привычным движением вводит иглу в вену, впрыскивает что-то прозрачное, прижимает тампоном, и Бартон так же привычно сгибает руку, ожидая, пока свернется кровь.  
\- Итак, давайте еще раз, - Беннер садится на стул напротив него, Старк устраивается на столе. - Вчера, насколько я помню, все было в полном порядке.  
\- Верно, - соглашается Бартон. - После того, как мы расстались, мы с Наташей вернулись на «шестьдесят четвертый», приняли душ, занялись сексом, потом заснули.  
\- И не сходили в душ второй раз? - Старк приподнимает бровь.  
\- И ничего... странного не было? - поспешно уточняет Беннер. - Какие-то... ощущения, боли, тяжесть?..  
Бартон хмурится, качает головой:  
\- Ничего. Хотя... да нет, ничего.  
\- Хотя?.. - Старк наклоняется к нему. - Хотя что?  
Бартон молчит некоторое время, по-прежнему глядя на Беннера.  
\- Знаете это состояние, док, когда начинаешь засыпать, и в голову лезет всякая ерунда, все вперемешку, без какой-либо логики, - он морщится. - Я не помню, о чем я думал, но в какой-то момент мне показалось, что в моей голове кто-то другой, как тогда, после скипетра Локи... и я проснулся, ворочался еще минут пять, но... физически я был в порядке.  
\- Ты проверял? - интересуется Старк.  
Бартон выпрямляется, разгибает руку, бросает ватный тампон в мусор.  
\- Нет, - говорит он медленно. - Не проверял. А ты часто проверяешь перед сном, все ли у тебя на месте?  
\- Послушай, Тони, хватит, правда, - просит Беннер. - У нас действительно проблема, и, боюсь, это не тот случай, когда можно решить вопрос с помощью остроумия и пикировок.  
\- Ну, мы могли бы попробовать, - хмыкает Старк, но больше ничего не говорит, слезает со стола и закрывает жалюзи на двери кабинета, оглядывается: - Мне повесить табличку «Не беспокоить»?  
\- Клинт, сними, пожалуйста, ботинки и брюки, - Беннер неловко улыбается, снова открывая свой кейс. - Да, и я хотел бы потом увидеть результаты твоего обследования...  
\- Думаю, директор Фьюри уже открыл вам доступ к медицинскому блоку, - Бартон кивает на терминал сети, вешает брюки на спинку стула, выпрямляется и неожиданно видит свое отражение в полированном участке стены.  
\- Клинт, Клинт!.. - Беннер щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом. - Все в порядке?  
\- Увидел свое отражение, сделал стойку на хорошенькую девицу, - поясняет Старк, обходя Бартона по кругу. - Вообще, док, я не думаю, что это могло случиться после удара по голове, хотя справедливости ради надо заметить, что наш капитан тоже получил по голове не так давно!  
\- Ну, ты в хорошей физической форме, по крайней мере, - несколько удрученно произносит Беннер. - Понимаю, это слабое утешение. Вытяни вперед руки, закрой глаза... пожалуйста.  
Эти тесты Бартон знает, стандартные регулярные проверки физического состояния. Что туда не входит, так это осмотр при помощи маленького прибора с синим экраном, больше всего напомнившего Бартону электрошокер.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он, скашивая глаза.  
\- Регистратор гамма-излучения, - Беннер чуть хмурится, поправляет очки. - И у тебя довольно высокие показатели, особенно в районе сердца, это... нехорошо. Почему никто этого не заметил?..  
\- Я облучен?.. - Бартон морщит лоб.  
\- Что-то вроде этого, но... как будто локально...  
\- А так и есть, - сухо говорит Старк за спиной Бартона. В его голосе больше нет ни намека на насмешку. - Док, Локи тыкал нашего парня скипетром в грудь, а его скипетр напрямую связан с тессерактом, тебе это ни о чем не говорит?  
На несколько секунд в кабинете становится так тихо, что Бартон слышит, как кто-то идет снаружи по коридору.  
\- Но капитан ведь не попадал под влияние Локи, - возражает Беннер, замолкает.  
\- Стоит поговорить с капитаном, а?.. - Старк хмыкает. - Бартон, оденься, не могу работать, когда рядом хорошенькие почти голые женщины!  
\- Ты мог подождать в коридоре, - огрызается Бартон. - Док, так это из-за того, что Локи подчинил себе мое сознание?!  
\- Мы пока не знаем, - Беннер берет его за плечо, но тут же отпускает. - Мы сделаем все возможное, Клинт, чтобы вернуть вас с капитаном в прежнее состояние. Попробуй отдохнуть пока. Я знаю, это трудно, но пока у меня не будет нужного оборудования, я не смогу провести прочие тесты. Я тебя найду, хорошо?..  
Бартон кивает, натягивает брюки, шнурует ботинки и, выпрямившись, видит, как в кабинет входит Роджерс. Лицо капитана не выражает ничего хорошего.  
\- Ну как, они убедились, что ты не русская радистка? - жизнерадостно осведомляется Старк. Роджерс поворачивает к нему голову, молчит, затем произносит:  
\- Доктор Беннер, при всем моем уважении к вам, я бы хотел, чтобы все... процедуры, которые вы сочтете нужным провести со мной, мы проводили наедине.  
\- Какая застенчивость, - восхищается Старк. - А Бартон не ломался!  
Бартон не дослушивает, выходит, застегивая на ходу куртку.  
Наташу он находит на палубе. «Шестьдесят четвертый» двигается по Атлантике вдоль береговой линии Соединенных Штатов, и Наташа, опираясь на леера, смотрит куда-то в направлении материка. Бартон подходит, встает рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Нат, - зовет он.  
Наташа бросает на него быстрый взгляд и отворачивается.  
\- Что сказал Брюс? - спрашивает она нервно.  
\- Он пока не знает, - Бартон закусывает губу. - Но я... облучен. Небольшая доза гамма-радиации, они предполагают, это от скипетра Локи.  
\- Облучен?.. - Наташа вздрагивает, разворачивается к Бартону всем корпусом. - Почему никто не говорил об этом раньше?  
\- Это не опасно, - врет Бартон. - Ну, то есть, Наташа...  
Он протягивает к ней руку, но Наташа подается назад, вскидывает голову.  
\- Я тебя просила, - напоминает она резко.  
\- Нат, это же я!.. - не выдерживает Бартон. - Почему ты не можешь хотя бы поговорить со мной?!  
\- Говори, - Наташа пожимает плечами. - Просто не трогай меня.  
Бартон оказывается рядом с ней в один шаг, хватает ее за плечо.  
\- Наташа... - начинает он.  
Договорить он не успевает. Вырвавшись, Наташа сильным ударом в солнечное сплетение отбрасывает Бартона на палубу и быстро уходит прочь, не оглядываясь. Бартон приподнимается на локте, смотрит ей вслед, с трудом делает вдох.  
\- Мэм, вы в порядке?.. - спрашивает кто-то сзади.  
\- В полном, - медленно говорит Бартон. - В абсолютном...


	2. День второй

Доктор Селвиг на вызовы по телефону не отвечает.  
\- Мы пытаемся связаться с ним уже третий час, сэр, - докладывает одна из помощниц Фьюри. На стоящего на мостике Роджерса она косится с нескрываемым любопытством, но ничего не спрашивает, разумеется. - Можем попробовать поднять местное отделение Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы они к нему съездили...  
\- Не надо, - Фьюри качает головой, смотрит на Мстителей. - Я пошлю за ним агента Романову.  
\- Возможно, она обнаружит, что наш профессор превратился в кучку желе, - невозмутимо предполагает Старк, - и просто не в состоянии дотянуться ложноножками до телефона?..  
\- Мы не узнаем, пока не проверим, - отрезает Фьюри.  
Роджерс отворачивается, плотно сжимает губы.  
\- А где сейчас агент Бартон? - интересуется Беннер. - Я хотел бы поговорить с ним и с капитаном о тессеракте.  
\- Я пришлю его к вам, - обещает Фьюри. - Хилл, распорядитесь.  
Наташу он застает в арсенале за чисткой оружия.  
\- Мне отменили вылет в Прагу, - бросает она недовольно, когда Фьюри входит. - Вы не говорили, что меня тоже отстраняют от работы.  
\- Я не отпущу пока никого из тех, кто был задействован в операциях с тессерактом, - жестко отвечает Фьюри. - Сейчас готовят джет. Вы отправляетесь за профессором Селвигом, агент.  
\- Он... тоже стал женщиной?.. - помедлив, спрашивает Наташа. - То есть, Бартон вчера упоминал, что причиной мог быть скипетр Локи...  
\- Мы пока не знаем, - Фьюри качает головой. - Он не выходит на связь. Профессору Селвигу больше других известно о тессеракте и том, что с ним связано, так что он нужен нам здесь - в любом его виде, вы понимаете, агент Романова?  
\- Да, сэр, - Наташа кивает.  
\- И еще, Наташа... - Фьюри молчит пару секунд. - Поддержите агента Бартона. Я не могу вам приказывать в этом отношении, но в порядке личной просьбы: поддержите его. Ему непросто.  
Наташа не отвечает, отворачивается.  
\- Джет ждет вас на второй палубе, - добавляет Фьюри, выходя. Наташа ждет, пока за ним закроется дверь, резким движением вгоняет обойму в рукоять пистолета, устанавливает предохранитель в безопасное положение.  
\- Можно подумать, мне очень легко, - бормочет она чуть слышно.  
Не заходя к себе, она поднимается прямо на палубу, взбегает по трапу джета.  
\- Мы можем отправляться, агент? - уточняет пилот. - Запрашиваю разрешение на взлет.  
Наташа садится в кресло, пристегивается.  
Когда трап уже начинает подниматься, ей кажется, что в темноте ангара она видит Бартона - настоящего Бартона, - но он оборачивается, и Наташа с досадой понимает, что это кто-то из обслуживающего персонала.  
\- Давайте побыстрее, - просит она отрывисто. - Профессор Селвиг очень нужен директору Фьюри.

Роджерс, впрочем, находит Бартона первым - потому что знает, где искать. Бартон в тренажерном зале, качает спину, и Роджерс уважительно хмыкает, увидев количество груза на противовесе.  
\- Беннер хочет с нами поговорить, - говорит Роджерс, садясь на тренажер напротив. Бартон смотрит на него, медленно кивает, не прекращая упражнение, делает еще четыре такта и останавливается, отпускает рычаги.  
\- Он что-нибудь придумал? - Бартон встает, берет полотенце со скамьи. - Мне нужно в душ, подождешь меня?  
\- Ты чертовски спокоен, - замечает Роджерс невпопад. Пот, выступивший на коже Бартона, пропитывает его белую майку, и Роджерс смаргивает и поднимает голову, сообразив, что уделяет слишком пристальное внимание его груди и животу.  
\- Ничего не изменится от моего волнения, - Бартон идет в душевую, но дверь не закрывает, так что Роджерс продолжает его слышать. - К тому же, док вчера чем-то меня уколол, возможно, оно еще действует.  
Роджерс зачем-то кивает, поднялся, подходит ближе, прислоняется плечом к стене.  
\- О чем ты подумал, когда... увидел? - спрашивает он. Бартон уже включает воду, но убавляет напор, чтобы было не так шумно, молчит некоторое время.  
\- О том, что испугаю Наташу, - отвечает он неохотно. Звякает пряжка ремня, потом еще раз, о кафель - Бартон вешает брюки на крючок в стене. - А ты?  
\- О том, что выбыл из обоймы, - Роджерс невесело усмехается. - Собственно, Старк мне это подтвердил.  
Бартон снова прибавляет напор воды, повышает голос:  
\- Фьюри велел мне не истерить раньше времени, - говорит он. - В конце концов, этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.  
\- Я об этом думал, - соглашается Роджерс, прижимаясь к стене спиной и запрокидывая голову. - В нашем мире ведь нет таких технологий. Что, если это... магия? Прощальный «подарок» от Локи?..  
\- Если это Локи, Тор его больше не спасет, - мрачно произносит Бартон, сплевывает попавшую в рот воду. - Я его все-таки пристрелю... после того, как он вернет все на место.  
\- А если не вернет? - помолчав, спрашивает Роджерс.  
На это Бартон не отвечает. Роджерс слышит, как он фыркает, как меняется звук воды, потом на несколько секунд становится тихо.  
\- Что хотел Беннер, не знаешь? - интересуется Бартон, одеваясь. Майку он меняет на черную с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а и воротом под самое горло, обувается уже в зале.  
\- Поговорить о тессеракте.  
\- Я мало что смогу ему рассказать, - Бартон пожимает плечами, снимает с вешалки куртку, надевает, застегивает до середины. - Идем?  
По коридору он шагает впереди Роджерса, и Роджерс невольно упирается все время взглядом в его стриженый затылок; впрочем, это лучше, чем смотреть на обтянутые форменными брюками ягодицы, едва прикрытые короткой курткой. Зажмурившись на мгновение, Роджерс трет глаза, вздыхает.  
\- О, девочки, привет! - радуется Старк, когда они входят в лабораторию. Беннер бросает на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья, но ничего не говорит, только качает головой.  
\- Доброе утро, Клинт, - произносит он. - Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой и капитаном все моменты вашего взаимодействия с тессерактом, каждую мелочь.  
\- Да, у тебя хорошо получается вспоминать мелочи, - подтверждает Старк. - Кэп гораздо более скрытен!  
\- Жалко, что у Локи с тобой ничего не вышло, было бы еще веселее, - бросает Бартон в ответ, придвигает к себе стул. - Док, боюсь, я... мало что понимаю в этой области. Задавайте вопросы, я попробую на них ответить. Старк, садись ближе, а то, пока будешь щебетать сам с собой, все подробности пропустишь.

Селвиг прибывает с помпой: всклокоченный, с абстинентным синдромом, завернутый в одеяло и с бутылкой виски в руке.  
\- Только для девочек! - рявкает он, когда Старк пытается рассмотреть этикетку. Голос у Селвига грудной, красивый. Женский.  
\- О, - говорит Селвиг, обратив внимание на Роджерса и сидящего на столе Бартона. - Клинт. По пять капель?..  
\- Можно, - соглашается Бартон. - Кровь у меня уже взяли. Стив?..  
\- За компанию, - Роджерс вздыхает и кивает. - Здравствуйте, профессор.  
\- Ну да, я все еще профессор, - Селвиг издает неопределенный звук. - Если, конечно, моя альма матер согласится подтвердить мой диплом в данной ситуации!..  
Он сует руку куда-то под одеяло, достает плоскую круглую коробочку, встряхивает жестом фокусника и наливает в получившийся стакан виски.  
\- На стол не ставить! - предупреждает он грозно, передавая стакан Бартону и подхватывая спадающее одеяло. - Второго нет, поделитесь как-нибудь.  
\- Поделимся, - обещает Бартон, делает большой глоток и протягивает стакан Роджерсу. - Вы святой человек, профессор!  
\- Просто старый, - ворчит Селвиг. - А потому точно знаю, что важно в этой жизни!..  
Он садится наконец на стул, пьет прямо из бутылки. Беннер со Старком переглядываются, но прежде чем Старк успевает что-то сказать, Селвиг указывает на него пальцем.  
\- Молчите, юноша, - заявляет он. - Посмеяться вместе с вами я буду готов чуть позже!  
\- Как скажете, - Старк разводит руками. - Вообще-то, правда, мы с Брюсом рассчитывали на ваши советы, но мы можем подождать, разумеется... в конце концов, это не у нас, хм, некоторые проблемы с гардеробом!..  
Роджерс возвращает стакан Бартону, вытирает лицо обеими руками.  
\- Профессор, мы предполагаем, что это влияние тессеракта, - говорит Беннер.  
\- Конечно, тессеракта! - Селвиг фыркает. - От несвежего гамбургера такого не случается!.. Фон замерили?  
Беннер с готовностью разворачивает на экране разноцветные графики, в таблице внизу Бартон видит два столбика с его и Роджерса фамилиями.  
\- Так, допишите на меня, - Селвиг указывает горлышком бутылки на таблицу. - По порядку, сверху вниз: плюс восемь, одиннадцать, сорок четыре, остальное не помню, но нам и не важно, - он встает, поддергивает одеяло, не глядя, доливает виски Бартону в стакан. - По-моему, я говорил Наташе, что нужно взять, но не знаю, поняла ли она меня...  
\- Предполагаю, что поняла, - говорит Наташа, входя. За ее спиной стоит кто-то из пилотов с тяжелой сумкой в руке; Наташа указывает в угол, пилот бережно опускает сумку на пол и уходит, бросив напоследок любопытный взгляд на Роджерса и Бартона. Роджерс морщится, и Бартон снова протягивает ему стакан.  
\- Бесполезно, - вполголоса объясняет ему Роджерс.  
\- Физиологически, но не психологически, - так же тихо отвечает Бартон. - Пей.  
Роджерс усмехается, кивает.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Селвиг, вытаскивая из сумки растрепанный блокнот. Одеяло снова сползает, Селвиг неловко пытается подхватить его и не выронить при этом ни блокнот, ни бутылку.  
\- Подобрать вам комбинезон, профессор? - спрашивает Наташа с выражением безграничного терпения на лице.  
\- Буду признателен! - Селвиг все-таки роняет блокнот, Наташа приседает, поднимает его. - Спасибо, дорогая.  
Наташа кивает, выходит. Бартон смотрит ей вслед.  
\- Пей, - Роджерс сует ему в руку стакан. Бартон фыркает и пьет.  
\- Итак, - Селвиг бросает свой блокнот на стол, наклоняется над ним вместе с Беннером и Старком. - Поскольку я не спал... э... в момент трансформации, то записал кое-что. Ну, что успел. Что смог!..  
Роджерс с Бартоном переглядываются.  
\- Вы настоящий фанат своего дела, профессор, - признается Старк, с интересом читая записи. - О, забавно. Девочки, - он поднимает голову, - вы ночью не мерзли, когда это произошло? Профессор тут сообщает о понижении температуры в помещении на четыре градуса!  
\- Не помню, - сухо отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Мерз, - подтверждает Бартон. - Почти отобрал у Наташи одеяло.  
\- Так, для статистики нужен еще один случай, - Старк деланно хмурится. - Жаль, что тот охранник погиб, может, он бы что-нибудь запомнил!..  
\- Жаль, что на тебя не подействовало, - бросает Бартон. - Ты бы мог даже видео записать!..  
\- Действительно, - соглашается Старк. - Это был бы настоящий блокбастер, я считаю!  
\- Общая продолжительность трансформации - всего четырнадцать минут? - вслух удивляется Беннер, не обращая внимания на перепалку. - Вы уверены, профессор?  
\- У меня была включена микроволновка, я грел себе ужин! - фыркает Селвиг. - Так что да, я уверен.  
\- И никаких болевых ощущений? - Беннер поправляет очки. - Это... феноменально.  
\- В момент трансформации я чувствовал ломоту и тяжесть в мышцах, - Селвиг отставляет бутылку, переворачивает лист в блокноте. - Вот, здесь я выронил ручку, не мог удержать. Полагаю, если бы я спал, то не почувствовал бы ничего, но с точки зрения науки нам всем повезло, что я люблю поесть на ночь!  
\- Я спал меньше часа, - задумчиво говорит Роджерс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Меньше часа...  
Несколько секунд все молчат, затем Бартон спрыгивает со стола.  
\- Я полагаю, я вам больше не нужен? - спрашивает он.  
\- О, нет, останься! - просит Старк. - Ты скрашиваешь нам жизнь!  
\- И предоставляю прекрасную мишень для твоего остроумия, - кивает Бартон. - Доктор Беннер знает, как меня найти, если я действительно понадоблюсь.  
Наташу он встречает возле лифта, отступает на шаг, пропуская ее в узкий коридор.  
\- Нат, - говорит Бартон ей в спину. Наташа останавливается, опускает голову, затем неохотно оборачивается.  
\- Мне нужно отдать комбинезон профессору, - она делает неловкий жест пакетом, который держит в руках.  
\- Конечно, - Бартон сует руки в карманы. - Он напрягает тебя не так сильно, как я, да?..  
\- Клинт, не надо, - Наташа поджимает губы. - Не начинай снова.  
\- Не буду, - покладисто соглашается Бартон. - Давай поужинаем сегодня вместе? Просто ужин. В общей столовой.  
Наташа долго молчит.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - говорит она наконец. - Клинт, пойми же ты, я не могу! Я вижу... чужого человека, кого-то незнакомого! Чего ты от меня хочешь?!  
Теперь молчит Бартон.  
\- Немножко доверия?.. - помедлив, спрашивает он. - Нат, послушай... А если бы мне, например, обожгло лицо? Или руку оторвало?.. Ты тоже перестала бы со мной общаться?..  
\- Не сравнивай! - резко и почти зло бросает Наташа. - Это разные вещи, и... Все, хватит. Хватит, Клинт. Мне пора.  
Она разворачивается и уходит. Бартон провожает ее взглядом до поворота коридора, затем входит в лифт, нажимает нужную кнопку.  
\- Конечно, разные, - говорит он негромко, пока двери закрываются перед его лицом, смотрит на свои ладони. - Хорошо, что это не рука, в самом деле...

Вечером Наташа разыскивает Бартона сама, смотрит пару минут, как он разминается, но из тени выходит, лишь когда он садится на скамью спиной к ней; впрочем, даже со спины видно, что фигура не мужская, и рельефные мышцы только подчеркивают тонкую талию.  
\- Не оборачивайся, - просит Наташа. Бартон замирает, медленно снимает руки с рычага тренажера. Наташа подходит почти вплотную, разглядывает стриженую макушку, выступающий седьмой позвонок, внезапные едва заметные веснушки на плечах.  
Бартон вздыхает, но смотрит прямо перед собой.  
Наташа кладет руку ему на спину.  
\- Я знаю, ты злишься, - говорит она. Бартон качает головой.  
\- Я могу тебя понять, - произносит он равнодушно.  
\- Можешь, но не хочешь, - теперь вздыхает Наташа. - Мне тоже непросто, Клинт.  
Бартон усмехается.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, - предполагает он. - Что-нибудь вроде: «Потерпи, Клинт, скоро все наладится».  
Он встает и поворачивается к Наташе лицом.  
\- А пока не наладится, - продолжает он спокойно, - справляйся как-нибудь сам. Верно?..  
\- Клинт... - начинает Наташа, замолкает. - Не передергивай.  
\- Со спины я выгляжу более знакомым? - Бартон приподнимает брови. - Ты поэтому просила меня не оборачиваться?  
Наташа не отвечает, смотрит Бартону в лицо.  
\- Зачем ты вообще пришла? - спрашивает он.  
\- Поговорить, - Наташа пожимает плечами. - Я... понимаю, что была... резка с тобой, и...  
\- И что?.. - Бартон снова приподнимает брови.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, - признается Наташа. - Мы столько времени работали вместе.  
Бартон медленно кивает несколько раз.  
\- Работали, - соглашается он. - Но если дело только в этом, что тебя так смущает во мне сейчас?.. Мои... профессиональные качества не изменились.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что дело не только в этом, - Наташа начинает злиться. - Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?!  
\- Правду, - Бартон чуть щурится. - Зачем ты пришла, Нат?  
Наташа долго молчит.  
\- Я уже не знаю, - говорит она наконец. - Мне показалось, что у меня получится...  
\- ...вытерпеть меня? - с обманчивой мягкостью уточняет Бартон. - Нат, не лги мне. Я всегда вижу, когда ты это делаешь.  
Он задумчиво смотрит на нее, затем откидывает голову назад.  
\- Тебя кто-то прислал, - догадывается он. - Кто-то, кто имеет на тебя влияние. Фьюри...  
\- Я пришла, потому что захотела прийти, - упрямо говорит Наташа. Бартон кивает.  
\- Да, - подтверждает он, и не понятно, сарказм это или согласие.  
Несколько секунд оба молчат, затем Наташа сдается.  
\- Клинт, - просит она. - Клинт, пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня делать то, что я не могу.  
\- Я никогда не стал бы тебя заставлять, - Бартон пожимает плечами, и по нему видно, что он окончательно утратил интерес к разговору. - Ты права, наверное. Давай сделаем паузу. Как будто мы не знакомы. Поболтаем, когда все наладится.  
Наташа отворачивается, смотрит в сторону.  
\- Иди, Нат, - говорит Бартон устало. - Фьюри скажи, что все отлично, пусть он не переживает.  
Вместо ответа Наташа вдруг подходит к нему, кладет руки на плечи и делает движение, словно хочет его поцеловать, но замирает и теряется. Бартон не двигается; когда Наташа отступает назад и отпускает его, он на секунду прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает, Наташи уже нет в зале.  
Бартон вздыхает, ложится на скамью и следующие несколько минут молча смотрит в потолок.


	3. День третий

Скандал разгорается с самого утра.  
\- Старк, вы обязаны были сказать, что скипетр Локи остался у вас! - давит Фьюри. Старк невозмутимо смотрит на него, складывает руки на груди.  
\- Ну, положим, я вам ничем не обязан, директор, - парирует он спокойно. - Более того, это за вами должок, и вы знаете, о ком я говорю. Вы лжете нам, мы платим вам той же монетой, вам не кажется это логичным?..  
\- Речь идет о технологиях...  
\- С которыми ваши люди все равно не могут справиться, - перебивает Старк. - Тессеракт вы уже изучали, вам напомнить, чем дело кончилось?  
\- Где гарантия, что у вас скипетр будет в безопасности? - начинает сдавать позиции Фьюри.  
\- А кому он нужен? - искренне удивляется Старк. - Как оружие он весьма сомнителен, а зомбировать с его помощью умел только Локи...  
Он замолкает, смотрит на Селвига, кивает каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Поэтому у меня есть предложение, - продолжает Старк, прежде чем Фьюри успевает что-то добавить. - Я хочу забрать всех заинтересованных лиц к себе. Во-первых, часть оборудования у меня лучше вашего, уж простите за откровенность. Во-вторых, в отличие от вашего... корабля, моя башня запитана от альтернативного источника энергии. И в-третьих, и мне это кажется самым главным, при работе в моей лаборатории нам не придется подписывать десять бумажек на каждое простейшее действие. Единственное, что мне нужно от вас, это предоставление отпуска агенту Щ.И.Т.а Бартону... ну и, конечно, ваше одобрение и благословение.  
\- Старк, не юродствуйте, - хмуро просит Фьюри.  
\- На самом деле, сэр, мы согласны с Тони, - вмешивается Селвиг. - Работа предстоит кропотливая и долгая, и помимо чисто технических вопросов, нам хотелось бы иметь, скажем так, некоторую психологическую независимость. Все-таки, мы находимся фактически на военной базе, и мы вам мешаем, и вы нас... сбиваете с толку...  
\- Кого вы хотите забрать с собой? - вздыхает Фьюри, по-прежнему глядя на Старка.  
\- Из ваших людей - только Бартона, - Старк пожимает плечами. - Остальные вам не подчиняются, верно?  
Фьюри молчит, хмурится, жестом отзывает Старка в сторону.  
\- Злитесь на меня? - спрашивает он.  
\- А кто бы не злился? - парирует Старк. - Вы ловко нас надули, не хочу давать вам новой возможности.  
\- Как вы узнали?  
\- Хотел прийти на похороны, - Старк хмыкает. - Мне любезно сообщили, что никаких похорон в ближайшее время не предвидится.  
Фьюри смотрит поверх его плеча на Селвига и Беннера.  
\- Вы сказали кому-нибудь об этом?  
На этот раз Старк медлит несколько секунд, словно раздумывая, соврать или нет, затем снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Хотел сказать кэпу, но не успел, а сейчас, наверное, его это не порадует!.. Но если вы собираетесь сделать красивый жест, делайте побыстрее, к вечеру я надеюсь покинуть ваш гостеприимный борт!  
Старк отходит, оборачивается.  
\- И про Бартона не забудьте, - напоминает он.  
Фьюри плотно сжимает губы и, ничего не ответив, выходит из лаборатории, вызывает по внутренней связи Марию Хилл.  
\- Агент Хилл, найдите мне капитана Роджерса, - приказывает он.  
\- На второй палубе, сэр, - почти мгновенно отзывается Мария.  
Фьюри поднимается по трапу, выходит на палубу и почти сразу видит Роджерса, тот стоит под стеной мостика, сунув руки в карманы и подставив лицо солнцу.  
\- Думал, что найду вас в зале, капитан, - говорит Фьюри, подходя ближе. Роджерс поворачивает голову, открывает глаза, щурится.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает он.  
\- Идемте со мной, - Фьюри делает приглашающий жест.  
Они спускаются на лифте, затем долго идут по коридору, останавливаются перед неприметной дверью без надписей, и Фьюри набирает код на панели. Дверь тихо отъезжает в сторону. Роджерс хмурится, чувствуя запах медикаментов.  
\- Как он? - Фьюри останавливает идущую навстречу медсестру.  
\- Только что уснул, - отвечает девушка. - Состояние хорошее, поводов для беспокойства нет.  
Фьюри кивком благодарит и ведет Роджерса дальше, останавливает перед ширмой.  
\- Думаю, вы должны быть в курсе, капитан, - говорит он неохотно. - Взгляните.  
Роджерс хмурится еще сильнее, но заходит за ширму и непроизвольно делает шаг назад, оглядывается на Фьюри.  
На кровати лежит агент Фил Коулсон. Глаза его закрыты, он весь облеплен датчиками и трубками, и цифры на мониторе над кроватью показывают частоту его пульса и кровяное давление. Коулсон бледен, но выглядит умиротворенным. Роджерс смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, затем возвращается к Фьюри.  
\- Я надеялся, это подбодрит вас, капитан, - отвечает Фьюри на невысказанный вопрос Роджерса. - Я планировал сообщить вам позже...  
\- Вы сами не знали или солгали нам намеренно? - перебивает Роджерс.  
Фьюри молчит несколько секунд.  
\- Я солгал, - признается он наконец. - Почти.  
\- Почти?.. - переспрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Фил был в очень тяжелом состоянии, - Фьюри смотрит на ширму, словно может видеть Коулсона через нее. - Я... не думал, что он выживет.  
Роджерс кивает.  
\- Не говорите ему... обо мне, - просит он внезапно. - Его это расстроит.  
Теперь кивает Фьюри.  
\- Не скажу, - обещает он.

Глубокой ночью Бартон раздевается в своей комнате в башне Старка. В комнате нет зеркал, но есть окно во всю стену, и Бартон смотрит в него как в зеркало, медленно расстегивая молнию куртки, снимает ее, держа двумя руками и роняет на пол, затем так же медленно стаскивает майку, разглядывает свое отражение.  
Роджерс в своей комнате раздевается совсем по-другому, он выключает свет, в темноте вешает на стул рубашку и брюки, в темноте идет в душ, моется быстро и неловко, едва не подскальзывается на кафеле второпях.  
В отличие от него, Бартон долго стоит, запрокинув голову, подставив лицо теплой воде; он обхватывает себя руками за плечи, вздыхает, стискивает пальцы так, что белеют костяшки.  
Роджерс - все еще в темноте, - надевает футболку и трикотажные спортивные штаны, футболка обтягивает плечи и грудь, болтается на талии; Роджерс заправляет ее под резинку штанов и поспешно ложится в постель, заворачивается в одеяло.  
Бартон выходит из душа обнаженным, наблюдает искоса за движением отражения в темном окне, делает жест, словно хочет принять боевую стойку, но останавливается, опускает руки.  
\- Проклятье, - бормочет он себе под нос, крепко зажмуривается, трет лоб и переносицу.  
В зеркале окна ему на мгновение мерещится Наташа.  
Бартон выключает свет и утыкается лицом в подушку.


	4. День пятый

Роджерс стоит на балконе башни. Внизу, прямо под ними рабочие чинят крышу, разбитую, Роджерс помнит, крылом их джета. Роджерс смотрит, как лебедка поднимает наверх листы темного пластика; в какой-то момент груз опасно накреняется, и Роджерс непроизвольно вцепляется в перила, словно пытаясь помочь, удержать, но вовремя пресекает бессмысленное движение, усмехается.  
\- Головокружительно?.. - спрашивает сзади Бартон. Роджерс оборачивается, и Бартон поясняет: - Высота. Отличный вид отсюда.  
\- Да, - соглашается Роджерс. - Мы разнесли полквартала.  
\- Читаури разнесли, - поправляет Бартон. - Хочешь спуститься вниз, потаскать ведерки с раствором?..  
\- От этого было бы больше пользы, - резко отвечает Роджерс. Бартон задумчиво кивает.  
\- Вообще-то, я потому и пришел, - говорит он. - За пользой. Мне нужен спарринг-партнер.  
Роджерс снова оглядывается, только теперь замечая, что на Бартоне обтягивающая майка-борцовка и рубашка, завязанная узлом на животе, вместо обычной куртки, запястья забинтованы.  
\- Мне стоит поддерживать себя в форме, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Вряд ли Фьюри даст мне отдыхать долго.  
\- Я... не лучший выбор для спарринга, - медленно произносит Роджерс, но по его лицу видно, что он готов согласиться.  
\- А у меня нет выбора, - парирует Бартон. - Научной работой здесь не заняты только ты, я и секьюрити внизу, предлагаешь позвать кого-то из них? Давай, кэп. Неужели тебе не хочется размяться?..  
Роджерс кивает.  
Пустой зал они находят несколькими этажами ниже; Бартон видит камеру в углу, но ничего не говорит, развязывает узел рубашки, бросает ее прямо на пол у стены, разувается. Роджерс, помедлив, тоже снимает рубашку. Бартон смотрит на него, на явные контуры эластичной повязки под футболкой, но снова никак это не комментирует, выходит в центр зала.  
\- Я буду драться в полную силу, - предупреждает он.  
\- Постараюсь не ответить тебе тем же, - ухмыляется Роджерс.  
И нападает первым.  
Пеппер наблюдает за их тренировкой на одном из мониторов. Старк подходит сзади, обнимает ее за талию.  
\- Любуешься? - спрашивает он. Пеппер улыбается.  
\- Так странно, что в башне Старка кто-то...  
\- Пытается навалять друг другу? - подсказывает Старк. - О, мальчики всегда к этому готовы. Просто до сих пор здесь был только один мальчик.  
\- Мальчики?.. - переспрашивает Пеппер, хмурится недоуменно. Старк без улыбки качает головой.  
\- Это и есть наша проблема, Пеппер, - признается он. - Эти двое, они... не женщины. Не должны быть женщинами.  
Пеппер приоткрывает рот, молчит некоторое время, затем кивает:  
\- Вот почему ты просил меня убрать зеркала. Это... какая-то... операция?  
\- Какая-то магия, - с досадой отвечает Старк. - Нет, не спрашивай меня, в своем ли я уме. Каждый раз, когда я их вижу, думаю, что не в своем.  
\- Это связано с вашей битвой здесь? - Пеппер снова смотрит на экран, где Бартону как раз удается уложить Роджерса стремительной подсечкой. - С ними что-то случилось?  
\- Вроде того, - Старк неопределенно ведет рукой в воздухе. - С технической точки зрения их облучили. Проблема в том, что одной техникой дело не ограничилось.  
\- Но если это... магия, - Пеппер произносит последнее слово немного недоверчиво, словно пробуя на вкус, - что можете сделать вы?..  
\- Вернуть мага, - еще более неохотно говорит Старк. - Пеппер, возможно, тебе лучше будет уехать на некоторое время.  
Пеппер внимательно смотрит на него, качает головой:  
\- Я никуда не поеду. Я нужна тебе здесь.  
\- Нужна, - соглашается Старк с кривой усмешкой, снова обнимает Пеппер. - Но я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.  
Пеппер берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы.  
\- А я не хочу снова ждать новостей по телевизору, - говорит она серьезно. - Я остаюсь.  
Старк целует ее, нежно и медленно.  
На экране Роджерс коротким, но сильным ударом отправляет Бартона на пол, Бартон в полете изворачивается, приземляясь на бок, однако сотрясение все-таки слишком сильное, и он на несколько секунд замирает, оглушенный. Роджерс подходит к нему, наклоняется, протягивает руку. Бартон, помедлив, берется за нее, поднимается на ноги.  
\- Хватит?.. - с беспокойством спрашивает Роджерс.  
Бартон поводит плечами, едва заметно морщится.  
\- Мы только начали, - говорит он затем. - Но ты хорош, кэп. Я учту, что не стоит попадать под хук правой. Продолжаем.

В лабораторию Старк возвращается с Пеппер, она улыбается всем, смотрит с интересом на скипетр, закрепленный в механических манипуляторах за толстым желтоватым стеклом, перегораживающим комнату поперек. Перед скипетром стоит ящик с крупными белыми крысами.  
\- Стоило бы выждать еще пару дней для верности, - говорит Селвиг. - Но, боюсь, дело не в силе излучения.  
Беннер кивает, складывает руки на груди.  
\- Но как нам связаться с Асгардом? - спрашивает он.  
Пеппер оглядывается на Старка, тот берет со стола планшет, быстро находит в нем нужный файл, передает планшет Пеппер. Она погружается в чтение.  
\- Ну, они нас видят, - отвечает Селвиг, зачем-то смотрит в потолок, теребит воротник клетчатой рубашки. - Тор говорил, что их... страж Радужного моста, Хеймдаль, кажется, что он постоянно наблюдает за другими мирами... не знаю уж, как у него до сих пор косоглазие не развилось!..  
\- И что мы должны сделать, чтобы привлечь их внимание? Зажечь костер?.. - Беннер хмыкает.  
\- Не на моей башне, - возражает Старк. - В том смысле, что здесь отличная система пожаротушения, с костром просто ничего не выйдет.  
Все трое переглядываются.  
\- В Нью-Мехико Радужный мост оставил, э, рисунок на песке, - вспоминает Селвиг. - Я, кажется, успел его сфотографировать тогда на телефон...  
Он вытаскивает мобильный телефон из заднего кармана новых джинсов, хмурится, ища нужный снимок.  
\- Думаете, Тор согласится снова вернуть на Землю Локи и тессеракт? - с сомнением спрашивает Беннер. - Не самое... безопасное сочетание, - он усмехается. - Хотя, конечно, не мне говорить о безопасности.  
\- Локи мы проконтролируем, - обещает Старк. - Вопрос в другом: что мы можем пообещать ему, чтобы он согласился с нами сотрудничать? Вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на его добрую волю!  
\- Об этом тоже нужно поговорить с Тором, - предполагает Беннер. - Они ведь должны были уже что-то решить насчет Локи, может, они пойдут на какую-нибудь сделку... между прочим, как течет время в Асгарде? У нас прошла почти неделя, а у них?..  
\- Понятия не имею, - Селвиг разводит руками и подключает телефон к терминалу. - Вот этот рисунок. Я не нашел его ни в одной энциклопедии мифов, но Радужный мост открылся именно в этом месте. Мы можем воспроизвести его на крыше.  
\- Да, к счастью, крыша уцелела! - Старк фыркает. - Не берите в голову, профессор, я не держу на вас зла. Думаю, места там хватит... и будем надеяться, что Хеймдаль - или как его там? - все еще зорок по-прежнему!  
Беннер разглядывает орнамент поверх очков.  
\- А если Тор не согласится вернуть Локи? - спрашивает он негромко. - Или еще хуже - если они, например, его казнили?..  
\- Тор не позволил бы убить брата, - Селвиг качает головой.  
\- Он ему не брат формально, - напоминает Старк, тоже озабоченно нахмурившись. - Да и решение может от него не зависеть.  
Некоторое время все молчат, затем Селвиг энергично пожимает плечами.  
\- Не попробуем - не узнаем, - говорит он бодро. - Где ваш исследовательский дух, парни?  
\- Где-то там, - Старк неопределенно машет рукой. - На крыше. Подберу, когда буду рисовать мишень для нашего асгардского приятеля. Джарвис, скопируй рисунок в базу данных.  
\- Сделано, - отвечает Джарвис.  
Пеппер поднимает глаза от планшета.  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я придумала, как удержать бога? - недоверчиво уточняет она. - Как я могу это сделать?  
\- Я поручил это тебе, потому что ты такая же хитрая, как он, - Старк пожимает плечами. - И мы все очень на тебя надеемся, если Тор откликнется, нам уже сегодня придется что-то ему обещать!  
Пеппер на мгновение закатывает глаза, но тут же снова сосредотачивается на том, что читает, на ощупь находит стул, садится спиной к скипетру.  
\- А этот Локи, он... - начинает она через пару секунд, но Старка уже нет в комнате. Пеппер на мгновение теряется.  
\- Спрашивайте, мисс Потс, - предлагает Селвиг. - Полагаю, мы с доктором Беннером знаем о Локи... гораздо больше, чем среднестатистический житель Мидгарда!..  
Пеппер широко улыбается.  
\- Я правильно поняла, что он не умеет обращаться с современной техникой?  
\- Ни с современной, ни с какой другой, - кивает Селвиг. - Полагаю, для него это - как для нас магия. Он даже мобильным телефоном не научился пользоваться.  
\- Это хорошо, - задумчиво произносит Пеппер. - Значит, его можно будет удержать в здании.  
\- Запереть? - Беннер скептически хмыкает. - Он заставит кого-нибудь открыть ему дверь.  
\- Нет-нет, - Пеппер рассеянно смотрит на него. - Не дверь. Вообще-то я думала об электронных наручниках с системой GPS. Но это не помешает ему создавать иллюзии, хотя и не позволит покинуть башню...  
\- Ну, иллюзии не сильно ему помогут, если при этом он не сможет уйти, - неожиданно соглашается Беннер. - И если принять такого рода домашний арест за кнут, что мы можем предложить в качестве пряника, профессор?  
\- Спросим у Тора, - Селвиг снова смотрит в потолок. - Если, конечно, он придет...

Тор приходит в вихре холодного воздуха и вспышках молний.  
\- Лазерное шоу, - вполголоса комментирует Бартон, стоя на балконе спиной к перилам. - Спорим, сейчас пол-Манхэттена гадает, что тут происходит, и не пора ли снова прятаться в метро...  
Роджерс кивает.  
Когда радужное сияние гаснет, Тор стоит в центре выжженного Старком орнамента, опустив молот. Старк что-то говорит ему, с балкона не слышно, что именно; Тор отвечает, качает головой, и Старк жестом предлагает ему спуститься на ярус пентхауза.  
\- Селвиг там? - уточняет Роджерс, и теперь кивает Бартон. Оба не выказывают ни малейшего желания пройти внутрь. Они стоят в темноте, и освещенную комнату им видно как на ладони; Тор входит вслед за Старком, Беннер встает ему навстречу, затем, чуть замешкавшись, Селвиг, и Тор застывает, не закончив движение, смотрит на Селвига, на Старка, снова на Селвига.  
\- Хочешь ириску? - спрашивает вдруг Бартон, вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана картонную коробочку, протягивает Роджерсу. - Попкорн был бы уместнее, но увы.  
Роджерс пристально смотрит на Бартона, но конфету берет, разворачивает, кладет в рот.  
\- Как это произошло? - интересуется в комнате Тор.  
\- Мы предполагаем, что во всем виноват твой брат! - Старк похлопывает Тора по плечу.  
\- Мы не уверены, - перебивает Беннер. - Локи воздействовал с помощью скипетра на профессора и агента Бартона, но капитан Роджерс под его влияние не попадал.  
\- Капитан?.. Бартон?.. - Тор недоуменно хмурится. - Они... тоже?  
Беннер и Старк одновременно смотрят за окно.  
\- Ну, они выглядят получше меня, - замечает Селвиг. - Но вряд ли их это радует!..  
Тор глубоко вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам.  
\- Я приведу вам Локи, - обещает он мрачно, почти с угрозой. - Есть что-нибудь еще, чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Вообще-то да, - Старк доверительно берет Тора за локоть. - Нам нужен тессеракт. Вернем вместе с Локи, клянусь!..  
Тор смотрит на Селвига, и тот разводит руками.  
\- Прости, друг, все так и есть, - говорит он. - Видишь ли, капитан Роджерс контактировал с тессерактом... лет семьдесят назад. Возможно, особенности его организма отсрочили... реакцию, однако после сражения с читаури, которые использовали энергию, сходную с энергией тессеракта...  
\- Я понял, - перебивает Тор, хмурится, качает головой. - Я приведу Локи и дам вам тессеракт. Но... есть пара проблем. Вы уже пробовали удержать Локи, и у вас ничего не вышло. Я останусь, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Но вряд ли даже я смогу уговорить его... сотрудничать. Он... - Тор медлит, - он изменился. Не разговаривает ни с кем, только ходит по своим покоям, отворачивается, когда кто-нибудь входит к нему.  
\- Совесть замучила?.. - бормочет Старк чуть слышно, а вслух произносит энергично: - Не волнуйся, приятель, у нас есть чем удержать твоего брата в башне, ручаюсь, он никуда не уйдет. И, может быть, например, мы договоримся с тобой о каких-нибудь послаблениях? Ну, там, он помогает нам, а вы за это обеспечиваете ему ежедневные прогулки, свидание с родственниками...  
\- Мать ходит к нему каждый день, - снова перебивает Тор, насупливаясь. - Он не разговаривает даже с ней. Читаури сделали с ним что-то. Он не был таким раньше!..  
\- Что-то они долго, - Бартон на балконе складывает руки на груди и ежится. - Здесь становится прохладно!..  
\- Хочешь куртку? - машинально предлагает Роджерс, даже берется за отворот, но останавливается, встретившись с Бартоном взглядом.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, кэп, - хмыкает Бартон. - Я потерплю, ничего.  
Роджерс вздыхает, поворачивается лицом к перилам, опирается о них локтями.  
\- Не думаю, что Локи станет нам помогать, - бросает он неохотно. - Он потребует что-нибудь взамен, что-то, что мы не сможем ему дать.  
\- Значит, я его пришибу, - спокойно обещает Бартон. - Хоть немного полегчает...  
Он смотрит, как Тор снова поднимается на крышу, но и Тор тоже замечает их, подходит к самому краю. Бартон без энтузиазма поднимает руку в знак приветствия, и Тор в ответ салютует им молотом.  
\- Я вернусь с Локи! - говорит он громко. Роджерс оборачивается, но успевает увидеть лишь, как Тор возвращается к центру орнамента и запрокидывает голову к небу.  
\- Хеймдаль! - кричит он. - Хеймдаль, забери меня отсюда!  
\- Вторая серия, - вздыхает Бартон, когда небо взрывается радужными искрами. - Пойду оденусь. Если он продолжит в том же духе, при его возвращении здесь иней лежать будет...  
Роджерс молча кивает. Когда Бартон отворачивается, Роджерс открывает рот и делает жест, словно хочет остановить его, но не заканчивает, опускает руку, качает головой.  
\- Вот же черт, - с искренней досадой бормочет он.

Радужный мост снова открывается через три с небольшим часа. К этому времени Беннер успевает выиграть у Селвига с полдюжины партий в шахматы, Старк и Пеппер - погрузиться в какие-то свои дела и дважды вполголоса поругаться, а Бартон - слегка напиться. Возможно, из-за рассеянного восприятия он и замечает некоторую странность первым.  
Локи идет за Тором, высоко поднимая ноги, он горбится, держит голову так низко, что из-под волос почти не видно лица, только металлическую маску. Руки его скованы, цепь намотана на кулак Тора.  
\- Мы пришли, - говорит Тор хмуро.  
Ему никто не отвечает. Все смотрят на Локи. Тор смотрит в пол.  
Еще в пол смотрит Бартон, вернее, не в пол, а на ноги Локи, на тяжелые грубые сапоги, сведенные носами друг к другу.  
\- Тор, - медленно и громко произносит Бартон. Пеппер и Селвиг вздрагивают от неожиданности. - Тор, сними с Локи маску... пожалуйста.  
Локи внезапно делает пару шагов назад, насколько позволяет цепь, но Тор держит крепко, разворачивается к нему.  
\- Локи, - просит он терпеливо. - Не сопротивляйся.  
\- Если я прав, он будет, - снова подает голос Бартон, закидывает ноги в ботинках на стол. - Но ты все равно сними!..  
Теперь все смотрят на него и пропускают момент, когда маска со щелчком раскрывается. Тор внезапно издает гортанный резкий звук, шумно вздыхает.  
\- Локи!.. - вырывается у него.  
Локи вздергивает подбородок - узкий, точеный, без малейшего признака щетины; лицо Локи словно заострилось, скулы стали тоньше и более гладкими, линия губ - мягче и полнее.  
В наступившей тишине Бартон трижды хлопает в ладоши.  
\- Тор, ты что, не заметил, что твой брат стал женщиной?! - спрашивает он с сарказмом.  
\- Да он никогда ничего не замечает! - взрывается Локи, пытаясь взмахнуть руками; цепь звенит, и Локи фыркает и дергает ее на себя, и Тор машинально его отпускает, пораженный голосом Локи, высоким и звонким. - У меня бы рога выросли, он бы спросил, почему я не снимаю шлем!..  
Бартон откидывается на спинку дивана, закрывает глаза. Селвиг и Беннер переглядываются, но первым заговаривает Старк.  
\- И... давно?.. - интересуется он, вставая из-за стола.  
\- Сегодня пятый день, - отрывисто отвечает Локи. - Можно, я сяду уже?..  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, он проходит в центр комнаты, садится в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу. Он выглядит расстроенным и нервным, и Роджерс, чтобы не смотреть на него, поворачивается к Бартону.  
\- Клинт, откуда ты... - начинает он. Бартон морщится.  
\- Кэп, уж ты-то мог бы догадаться, - отмахивается он, не поднимая головы. - Ему сапоги велики размеров на шесть, он из них вот-вот выпадет, не расстегивая!..  
\- Ты мне с самого начала понравился! - откликается Локи. - Хоть кто-то здесь внимателен!.. Но, впрочем, знаете, меня радует, что проблемы не только у меня! Подозреваю, правда, что вы решили за ваше чудесное превращение отыграться на мне, иначе зачем бы милый братец меня сюда притащил, но - увы!.. - я совершенно не в курсе, что произошло!  
\- Локи, если ты снова затеваешь какую-то игру, остановись, - предупреждает Тор. - Это и так зашло слишком далеко.  
\- Если бы это начал я, братец, - цедит Локи, - ты сидел бы с прялкой у очага первым!..  
Беннер снимает очки, прячет их в карман, вытирает лицо руками и выходит на балкон. Локи передергивает, когда он встает, он пытается отпрянуть, но Беннер на него даже не смотрит.  
\- Ну, с другой стороны, это даже хорошо, - говорит Селвиг немного растерянно. - Личная заинтересованность всегда была на пользу делу!  
\- В общем, да, - соглашается Старк. - И в любом случае это не отменяет нашей договоренности насчет контроля.  
Тор, как будто спохватившись, подходит к креслу, кладет руки Локи на плечи.  
\- Он здесь, и он настоящий, - подтверждает Тор. Локи презрительно смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ты все такой же болван, - сообщает он беззлобно.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем тебе доверять? - задает Старк риторический вопрос. - В то же время никто из нас не станет все время держать тебя за руку, это нерационально, руки нам всем еще пригодятся. Поэтому мы придумали такой выход: пока ты находишься здесь, вне зависимости от того, будешь ты помогать нам или нет, ты будешь носить вот эти браслеты, - Старк поворачивается и берет из рук Пеппер два широких металлических обода. - Правда, теперь, боюсь, они тебе впору на ноги придутся, этого мы, конечно, не предусмотрели!..  
\- Я могу их подогнать, - предлагает Пеппер. Локи с интересом смотрит на нее.  
\- Ты кузнец? - спрашивает он. - Выглядишь не слишком сильной.  
Пеппер улыбается.  
\- С пневматическим молотком это не трудно, - говорит она.  
\- Кстати, Пеппер, - Старк смотрит на нее. - Это Локи. Локи, это мисс Потс, мой компаньон.  
Локи фыркает.  
\- Что может быть логичнее для Железного человека, чем взять в спутники кузнеца? - язвит он. - Что делают эти браслеты? Блокируют магию?..  
\- Эм... вообще-то, отрывают конечности, - признается Старк как будто с долей смущения. - Пеппер, тебя не затруднит показать нашему... гостю?..  
Локи снова фыркает. Пеппер кивает, возвращается к столу, берет еще один браслет, чуть поменьше, но идентичный по форме, нажимает на нем какую-то кнопку и на металлической поверхности вспыхивает красноватый рисунок.  
Тор наблюдает с нескрываемым интересом, Роджерс тоже, и только Бартон продолжает смотреть на Локи. Ненависти в его взгляде нет, но Локи, внезапно заметив, отворачивается и поддергивает плащ.  
Пеппер демонстрирует всем браслет, затем пересекает комнату, выходит на балкон, включает там освещение. Перекинувшись парой слов с Беннером, она берется одной рукой за перила, а другой размахивается и кидает браслет вверх и прочь от башни.  
Через секунду все видят яркую вспышку.  
\- Что это значит? - спрашивает Тор. Локи молча смотрит в стекло; Пеппер, возвращаясь, гасит свет на балконе, и панорамное окно снова превращается в огромное зеркало.  
\- Это значит, что если тот, кто носит эти браслеты, отойдет дальше чем на десять ярдов от башни, браслеты взорвутся, - поясняет Старк. - Надеюсь, твой брат дорожит своими руками... ну, или ногами, - добавляет он, глядя на размер браслетов. - Локи?..  
Локи прячет руки в рукава плаща.  
\- Что вам от меня нужно? - бросает он. - Найти виновного? Я уже сказал, я не делал этого, неужели вы считаете, что я попался бы на это сам, если бы так и было?!  
\- Ты не собирался этого делать, - вмешивается Селвиг. - Но сделал. Остаточное излучение наших тел совпадает со спектром излучения твоего скипетра и сходно также с излучением тессеракта. Нам с доктором Беннером доводилось работать раньше с гамма-радиацией, и мы хотели бы найти способ вернуть всех в прежнее состояние, но нам нужен тот, кто может управляться со скипетром и, что уж тут, знает о тессеракте гораздо больше чем я или кто-то еще.  
\- Вы считаете, изменения обратимы? - отрывисто спрашивает Локи, выпрямляясь в кресле.  
\- Твое зомбирование снимается хорошим ударом по голове, - снова подает голос Бартон. - Почему бы всему остальному также не лечиться шокотерапией?..  
Он садится, затем встает, отходит к окну. Роджерс оглядывается на него.  
\- Локи, соглашайся, - требует Тор. - Помогая им, ты поможешь себе!  
\- Помочь твоим друзьям?.. - не удерживается от шпильки Локи. - Они твои друзья, не мои.  
Он фыркает, смотрит на Старка, Пеппер, Селвига, а потом неожиданно обращается к Роджерсу.  
\- Солдат, ты здесь самый честный, - говорит Локи насмешливо. - У вас действительно есть надежда на возвращение?  
\- Думаешь, я сидел бы здесь, если бы не было? - тихо и зло парирует Роджерс. Локи ухмыляется, откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он внезапно. - Я надену ваши браслеты... на ноги. Руки мне нужны свободными, если вы хотите какой-то пользы от меня.  
Он пытается наклониться к сапогам, но Тор стискивает с силой его плечо.  
\- Локи, - произносит он веско. - Поклянись мне не вредить никому, пока находишься здесь.  
\- Клянусь, - легко откликается Локи. - Кузнец...  
Он ловит на себе взгляд Старка и осекается, улыбается криво.  
\- Пеппер, - выговаривает он тщательно. - Тебя ведь зовут Пеппер?.. Будет достаточно, если я отогну голенище?  
\- Лучше сними, - предлагает Пеппер. - Мы подберем тебе обувь по размеру.  
Локи неожиданно медлит. Тор снова наклоняется к нему, Локи дергает плечом, сбрасывая его ладонь, и быстрым движением избавляется от сапог.  
\- Боже мой, - говорит Пеппер, видя сбитые в кровь пальцы. - Я принесу аптечку.


	5. День шестой

С появлением Локи атмосфера становится напряженной, Роджерс отчетливо это понимает, встретившись с Бартоном в импровизированной столовой на час раньше обычного.  
\- Я не буду врать, что мне не спалось, - ухмыляется Бартон. - Специально будильник себе поставил. Боюсь подавиться от добрых пожеланий.  
Роджерс молча кивает.  
\- Составишь мне компанию? - Бартон кивает на стол. - Кофе сейчас будет.  
\- Ну, я тоже не на экскурсию пришел, - неловко отшучивается Роджерс, признается: - Плохо спал сегодня. Локи кажется мне опасным вдвойне, когда ведет себя покладисто.  
\- Он умеет не лезть на рожон, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Если он в явно невыгодном положении, он не станет его усугублять. Так что до тех пор, пока кандалы на нем, мы можем быть относительно спокойны.  
Роджерс снова кивает, но продолжает хмуриться.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему он считает, что это необратимо? - задает он вопрос, мучивший его со вчерашнего вечера. - Он удивился, когда Селвиг сказал, что хочет все исправить.  
Бартон останавливает вилку на полпути ко рту.  
\- Вообще, если по-честному, я думаю, что он испугался, - отвечает он, помедлив. - Стив, положа руку на сердце, нам с тобой крупно повезло: в день превращения мы узнали, что проблема не у кого-то одного, что это определенного рода система. В компании проще.  
Роджерс кусает губу, садится за стол напротив Бартона.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается он таким тоном, что становится ясно: думает он совершенно противоположное. Бартон качает головой.  
\- Стив, - он наклоняется вперед. - Что ты сделал после того, как прекратил бегать по комнате и рвать на себе волосы - я фигурально выражаюсь, разумеется, - ты позвонил Фьюри, верно?.. А я попросил это сделать Наташу. А, например, Селвиг...  
\- Напился, - Роджерс кивает еще раз.  
\- После того, как закончил работу по измерению всего, что можно измерить, - Бартон усмехается, торопливо жует, продолжает: - Когда он понял, что остался в таком виде один, он напился. Это нормально, в общем-то. А Локи?.. Один, под домашним арестом... Нет, он может изображать все, что угодно. Он испугался, и он сам прекрасно это понимает. И тут Селвиг уверенно и определенно говорит, что все можно вернуть обратно. Сюрприз!..  
Роджерс негромко смеется, встает, наливает им обоим кофе.  
\- В компании проще, - подтверждает он уже искренне. - Если компания хорошая.  
Бартон делает выразительное лицо и поднимает указательный палец.  
\- Меня больше интересует, почему превратился сам Локи, - говорит он затем. - Допустим, меня и профессора он обработал скипетром, ты попал под излучение читаури. А Локи?.. Он же сам в себя не стрелял?..  
\- Вообще-то, стрелял, - Роджерс поднимает голову от тарелки. - В Штутгарте. Он напал на гражданского, я подставил щит. Рикошет был очень сильный, Локи точно задело, он упал тогда.  
\- Повезло тому гражданскому, - хмыкает Бартон. - Выходит, почти самострел?..  
Он снова ухмыляется, вытягивает ноги, берет двумя руками кружку с кофе, но улыбка быстро сползает с его лица.  
\- Что?.. - спрашивает Роджерс.  
Бартон качает головой.  
\- Прогуляюсь в город, - отвечает он невпопад. - К десяти вернусь, потренируемся?..  
\- Обязательно, - кивает Роджерс.

Локи медленно обходит лабораторию, ни к чему не прикасаясь. Он в узких брюках и шелковой рубашке навыпуск, босой; ступни заклеены прозрачным пластырем в нескольких местах. Массивные браслеты надеты поверх брюк, упираются в щиколотки, но если Локи и неудобно, виду он не подает.  
\- Что это? - говорит он, указывая на ящик с крысами. Селвиг подходит, чтобы ответить, но не успевает, меняется в лице, оборачивается.  
\- Брюс, они превратились! - почти кричит он. Беннер поднимает голову, приоткрывает рот. Локи на всякий случай отступает на пару шагов.  
\- Все?.. - недоверчиво уточняет Беннер.  
\- Сейчас узнаем, - Селвиг за рычаг вытягивает ящик из-за стеклянной перегородки, хватает со стенда детектор радиации. Беннер подходит к нему, за хвост по очереди поднимает крыс.  
\- Все, - подверждает он. - Локи?..  
Локи напряженно улыбается, осторожно приближается, заглядывает в ящик.  
\- Так что это? - спрашивает он снова.  
\- Подопытные крысы, - охотно поясняет Селвиг. - Вообще-то, чаще используют мышей, но мы подумали, что на крысах будет лучше заметно, у них, э, мужская особь отличается от женской... ну, несомненно отличается!.. Так вот, видишь ли, еще вчера все они были самцами. Мы облучили их больше суток назад, видимо, действительно нужно некоторое время!  
\- Некоторое время для чего? - спрашивает Старк, входя. - Два вопроса: почему не позвали меня и почему Тор сидит снаружи под дверью?  
\- Меня стережет, - Локи невозмутимо пожимает плечами. - Что ему еще делать?..  
\- Тони, крысы превратились, - говорит Беннер. - По крайней мере, мы на верном пути.  
\- Отлично! - Старк потирает руки. - Берем кровь? Между прочим, Локи, не хочешь тоже пожертвовать пару унций для науки?  
\- Зачем? - с подозрением интересуется Локи.  
\- Погодите, - останавливает Старка Беннер. - Послушайте, Локи ведь действительно не в курсе всего, что мы успели узнать. Стоит... рассказать ему.  
Локи медлит пару секунд, затем прикладывает ладонь к груди и изображает благодарственный поклон, не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от лица Беннера. Беннер хмыкает и отворачивается.  
\- Профессор?.. - предлагает Старк.  
\- Да, - Селвиг кивает. - Конечно. Локи, дело в том, что превращению подверглись только мы четверо: ты, я, капитан Роджерс и агент Бартон, и все мы, - Селвиг подносит детектор к груди Локи, смотрит на дисплей, - да, так вот, все мы до сих пор излучаем остаточную гамма-радиацию, подобную той, что излучают скипетр и тессеракт. Никто из тех, кого агент Бартон также привлек к работе, эм, против Щ.И.Т.а, никаких изменений не претерпел, поэтому мы предполагаем, что дело исключительно в прямом и, скажем так, враждебном воздействии этого излучения.  
\- Да, я подчинил вас, - нетерпеливо соглашается Локи, - но не капитана. И что насчет меня?  
\- О, я видел тебя в Штутгарте, - радостно вмешивается Старк. - Наблюдал сверху. Кажется, кэп удачно отразил твой же выстрел, и тебя чуть не унесло обратно в здание, из которого ты вышел!  
\- По одному вы бы со мной не справились, - огрызается Локи. - Но, конечно, вдвоем, да еще с этой рыжей девкой в металлической птице...  
Он передергивает плечами.  
\- В самолете, - несколько удрученно поправляет Селвиг. - Судя по показаниям, ты излучаешь немного сильнее, чем я или агент Бартон, но меньше, чем капитан Роджерс, и это вполне укладывается в нашу гипотезу. Видишь ли, капитан Роджерс пытался предотвратить взрыв бомбы читаури, а задолго до этого, лет семьдесят назад, уже контактировал с тессерактом в другой войне...  
\- Да, я знаю эту историю, - перебивает Локи. - Бартон рассказал мне.  
\- Болтун какой, - вполголоса замечает Старк. Никто не обращает на него внимания.  
\- Из-за этого и разнится полученная доза, - заканчивает Селвиг. - Кстати, мы постарались и на крысах соблюсти, э, пропорции и облучали их разное время.  
\- Превратились они все одновременно, - качает головой Беннер. - Боюсь, мы до сих пор не знаем, от чего это зависит.  
Локи смотрит на него поверх плеча Селвига и видит, как Беннер берет образцы крови у крыс, маркирует пробирки.  
\- Что вы делаете с кровью? - спрашивает он.  
\- Проводим все доступные нам анализы, - охотно откликается Беннер. - Я уже выдвигал одну гипотезу, но повторю ее для тебя. В природе Земли большинство женских организмов более живучи, лучше переносят температурные перепады, голод и инфекции, поэтому я позволил себе предположить, что произошедшая перемена - всего лишь экстренная защита организма от чего-то внесенного извне, проведенная за счет энергии тессеракта. Результаты анализа крови, который мы уже успели сделать, пока не показали общей закономерности, однако мы только начали. Возможно, облученные крысы тоже смогут нам что-нибудь подсказать... так ты позволишь взять у тебя немного крови?..  
Локи вздрагивает и отступает на шаг, потом снова передергивает плечами.  
\- Ну, это будет не первое кровопускание в моей жизни, - говорит он нервно. - Берите.  
Он снова смотрит на крыс. Беннер улыбается.  
\- Нет-нет, с людьми это делается не так... с антропоморфными организмами, - поправляется он. Локи бросает на него быстрый взгляд. - Садись сюда. И закатай рукав выше локтя, пожалуйста.  
\- Что вы обо мне знаете? - спрашивает Локи, задирая подбородок.  
\- Что ты - брат Тора, - Беннер ловко перетягивает руку Локи жгутом. - Ты асгардец... между прочим, Эрик, пригласи Тора, пожалуйста, неплохо было бы и у него взять образец для сравнения!  
\- Он вам ничем не поможет, - хмуро бросает Локи.  
Селвиг останавливается на полпути к двери.  
\- Почему это? - живо интересуется Старк. - Не тушуйся, Локи, мы знаем, что ты приемный ребенок, уверяю тебя, в Америке это нормально, и многие семьи стоят в очереди, чтобы усыновить или удочерить кого-то!..  
Локи на мгновение закрывает лицо свободной рукой.  
\- Я пошел с Тором и согласился на ваш безумный план, потому что сидеть под домашним арестом невероятно скучно, - говорит он в пространство, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Но я знал, что пожалею об этом тысячи раз!..  
Он выбрасывает вдруг левую руку навстречу Старку, и Старк непроизвольно отшатывается назад, видя, как ладонь Локи заотстряется и словно бы покрывается темно-голубой ледяной коркой, похожей на боевую перчатку с огромными когтями.  
Несколько секунд в лаборатории царит тишина, затем Беннер негромко кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание. Локи смотрит на него и сникает, теряется, медленно опускает руку, возвращая ей нормальную человеческую форму.  
\- Все в порядке, - мягко произносит Беннер. - Но лучше не делай так больше. Я не могу тебе доверять, а значит, и Халк не доверяет.  
Локи кивает.  
\- Эффектная демонстрация, признаю! - Старк тоже прочищает горло. - И что ты хотел этим сказать?  
\- Я, кажется, знаю, - Селвиг обходит стол, останавливается перед Локи. - Когда я читал мифы об Асгарде и Торе, я видел упоминания о ледяных великанах.  
\- Великанах?.. - Старк хмыкает. - Ну, он высокий, конечно, даже когда девчонка, но...  
\- Йотуны, - говорит Локи, глядя на него в упор. - Спроси Тора, смешно ли это.  
\- Ты - йотун? - уточняет Селвиг. - Но разве...  
\- Подробности вас не касаются, - Локи снова вздергивает подбородок. - Вам достаточно и того, что кровь Тора не будет похожа на мою.  
Беннер наклоняется и вводит иглу ему в вену. Локи замолкает, смотрит, как кровь стекает в пробирку.  
\- Дурдом какой-то! - весело подытоживает Селвиг.

\- Девочки, срочно облачаемся в костюмы! - восклицает Старк, входя в комнату и воздевая руки. - Локи собрал себе армию!  
Роджерс начинает вставать, но в это время в дверях появляется Локи.  
\- Очень смешно, Старк, - замечает он кисло. - Когда смогу, тебя убью первым.  
На плечах Локи сидят две крупные белые крысы, еще одна крутится в нагрудном кармане, рубашка все время ерзает и, видимо, из-за этого у Локи напрягаются и выпирают из-под шелковой ткани соски. Четвертую крысу Локи держит на ладони.  
Бартон неожиданно подбирает под себя ноги и выпрямляется.  
\- Это что за черт? - спрашивает он.  
\- Армия Локи, - охотно поясняет Старк. - Они преданы ему до гроба... в прямом смысле!..  
Локи закатывает глаза.  
\- Мы проводили эксперимент, - говорит Беннер, входя. - До появления Локи мы просто облучали крыс - кстати, возможно, вам будет интересно: крысы тоже сменили пол, так что мы на верном пути; так вот, нам... нужно было убедиться, что при подчинении сознания также происходит... превращение.  
\- Я думал, вы не можете опозорить меня сильнее, доктор Беннер, чем на прошлой неделе, - Локи поджимает губы. - Я снова в вас ошибся!..  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Старк легко похлопывает Локи по плечу. - Смотри, как они тебя любят!  
Локи снисходительно смотрит на него и подносит руку к столу. Крыса слезает с его ладони, но далеко не отходит, садится рядом.  
\- Он все время теперь будет с ними ходить?.. - интересуется Бартон.  
\- До тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что подчинение сознания также приводит к смене пола, - Беннер разводит руками. - Они... очень зависят от Локи.  
\- Угу, пятый уже разбил себе голову об ящик! - подтверждает Старк. Локи морщится.  
\- На животных подчинение действует иначе, чем на людей, - добавляет из дверей Селвиг. За его спиной маячит хмурый Тор. Селвиг идет к столу, берет крысу в руки, и Роджерс замечает, что у всех крыс ярко-голубые глаза.  
\- Синдром Лероя, - говорит Беннер. - Крайняя степень привязанности. Потеря из вида объекта привязанности может обернуться актом суицида.  
\- Потрясающе, - без энтузиазма произносит Бартон, встает и выходит на балкон, стараясь не приближаться к Локи и Селвигу. Роджерс смотрит ему вслед.  
\- Нам нужно сохранить их в живых, пока не произойдет превращение, - Селвиг ссаживает крысу на ладонь Локи и разводит руками. - Локи, ты ведь сможешь потом снять с них чары?  
\- Никогда не пробовал, - беспечно откликается Локи. - И мне не особенно хочется.  
\- Локи, лучше делай то, о чем тебя просят, - вмешивается Тор. Локи снова закатывает глаза.  
Роджерс перехватывает взгляд Беннера, тот через стекло наблюдает за Бартоном и хмурится.  
\- Плохие новости, доктор? - тихо спрашивает Роджерс, подходя.  
\- Нет, не думаю, - Беннер качает головой. - Пока все идет по плану. Но я, признаться, немного за вас беспокоюсь. Эрик и Локи так или иначе заняты, у них остается меньше времени, чтобы, ну, думать о... обо всем, но я понимаю, что вам тяжело...  
\- У нас есть надежда, - Роджерс пожимает плечами. - С нами все будет в порядке, доктор. Главное, найдите способ вернуть нас обратно.  
\- Обязательно, капитан, - обещает Беннер, сдержанно улыбается.  
Роджерс выходит на балкон, встает рядом с Бартоном.  
\- Может, ты был прав насчет ведерок с раствором, - шутит Бартон задумчиво. Роджерс усмехается.  
\- Ты утром ходил спросить, не нужна ли им помощь?..  
Бартон молчит пару секунд, затем неловко признается:  
\- Вообще-то, я ходил в бассейн. То есть, я... хотел. Но не смог. Прогулялся по кварталу... - он коротко вздыхает. - Почти под каждым домом свечи горят.  
Роджерс опускает голову.  
\- Но скорость фантастическая, - Бартон криво ухмыляется. - Футболки с вашими портретами - твоим, Старка и Халка, - чуть не на каждом углу продаются! Тору почему-то не повезло, не заметили парня, что ли.  
\- Тебя тоже, - хмыкает Роджерс.  
\- И я рад, - парирует Бартон. - Чем стрелок незаметнее, тем он успешнее, - он прицеливается в темноту из несуществующей винтовки, изображает выстрел. Роджерс улыбается, встает спиной к перилам, опирается локтями.  
За стеклом, в пентхаузе, Локи, уперев руки в бедра, с насмешливым видом выслушивает что-то от Тора. Крысы все еще сидят у него на плечах, одна пытается перебраться на Тора, но срывается; Локи машинально подставляет руку и ловит ее.  
\- А ты крыс не любишь? - спрашивает Роджерс рассеянно.  
\- Похоже, я их боюсь, - откликается Бартон в таком тоне, что непонятно, шутит он или говорит серьезно. - Видимо, гормональное.  
Роджерс моргает несколько раз, неуверенно хмыкает и хочет что-то добавить, но в этот момент на балкон выходит Селвиг.  
\- Как вам Локи в домашней обстановке? - Селвиг кивает назад, на сцену в пентхаузе. - Между прочим, его поразила та крыса, что разбила себе голову. Не знаю уж, чем, но он явно озадачился.  
\- Прикидывает, нельзя ли зомбировать пару-тройку тигров? - предполагает Бартон, тоже поворачивается спиной к перилам. - Он вам хоть чем-нибудь полезен?  
\- Когда нам удается договориться, - Селвиг неопределенно пожимает плечами. - Нет, нет, никаких конфликтов!.. Дело только в несовпадении понятий. Мы уже привыкли оперировать научными терминами, чужими данными, приборы, опять же. Для Локи это все абракадабра.  
\- Трудности перевода, - кивает Роджерс.  
\- Что-то вроде, - с готовностью соглашается Селвиг. - Капитан, вы уж простите меня, можно я уведу Клинта на пару слов?  
Роджерс разводит руками, мол, разумеется, выпрямляется.  
\- Пойду внутрь, - говорит он, указывая на пентхауз. Теперь уже Бартон провожает его взглядом, затем смотрит с любопытством на Селвига.  
\- О чем вы хотите посекретничать, профессор? - спрашивает он.  
Селвиг как будто смущается.  
\- Видишь ли, Клинт, - начинает он, - не то чтобы это было важно, конечно... я никогда не уделял этому достаточно внимания, как-то не требовалось, да и сейчас, в общем-то...  
\- Профессор, не тяните! - Бартон делает приглашающий жест. - Что у вас стряслось? И, главное, чем могу помочь я?  
\- По старой дружбе, Клинт, - просит Селвиг, беря его за локоть, доверительно наклоняется поближе. - Мне просто неловко, правда, но ты можешь помочь мне сделать что-нибудь с этим? - он похлопывает себя по животу. Несколько секунд Бартон смотрит на него, затем поднимает бровь, с явным трудом сдерживая смех.  
\- Раньше вы не были таким кокеткой, - говорит он наконец, ухмыляясь. - Это на вас Локи повлиял? Таким худым вы все равно не станете.  
Селвиг укоризненно смотрит на него, и Бартон поднимает руки, сдаваясь.  
\- Хорошо, - обещает он. - Я что-нибудь придумаю. Специально для вас.


	6. День двенадцатый

По негласной договоренности Бартон с Роджерсом продолжают встречаться в семь часов утра за завтраком, однако в этот день в двадцать минут восьмого раздается звонок телефона.  
\- Что-то он долго собирался, - озабоченно говорит Бартон, лезет в карман, достает мобильник. - Агент Бартон.  
Он слушает, чуть хмурясь, затем рапортует:  
\- Вас понял, буду готов.  
Он складывает телефон и смотрит на часы.  
\- Еще, наверное, кофе успею выпить, - произносит он с сомнением.  
\- Я сделаю, - Роджерс встает. - Ешь спокойно.  
\- Спасибо, - невнятно отвечает Бартон, поспешно, несмотря на совет, глотая свой завтрак. - Я думал, он меня раньше выдернет.  
\- Что-то серьезное? - спрашивает Роджерс, ставя перед Бартоном кружку.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Бартон. - Деньги налогоплательщиков. Как же, у агента Бартона внеплановые каникулы!.. - он молчит пару секунд, затем пожимает плечами: - Черт знает, кэп. Последний раз, когда вызывали пострелять именно меня, целью был Тор.  
\- Тогда почему он все еще жив? - удивляется Роджерс.  
\- Потому что я не стрелял, - Бартон залпом выпивает кофе, встает. - Передай остальным, что меня вызвал Фьюри, ладно? И присмотри, чтобы Селвиг не сбил себе диету.  
\- Хорошо, - Роджерс кивает. - Удачи.  
Бартон торопливо переодевается, собирается за пару минут, но когда он спускается вниз, машина его уже ждет.  
\- Агент Бартон? - сидящая внутри женщина сверяет его лицо с пропуском. - Садитесь.  
\- Что случилось? - интересуется Бартон отрывисто.  
\- Вам расскажут на месте, - отвечает женщина.  
\- Ладно, - Бартон вытягивает ноги, насколько это возможно на заднем сидении. - А вас-то как зовут?  
\- Агент Мур, - сухо говорит она.  
От обязательного «рад познакомиться» Бартон воздерживается, отворачивается к окну.  
Роджерс видит сверху, как внедорожник отъезжает от башни Старка, вздыхает, кладет руку на стекло.  
\- Уже двенадцать, - произносит он чуть слышно. - Двенадцать дней...  
Останавливается внедорожник у летного поля, в центре которого стоит вертолет, лопасти крутятся, и Бартону хватает пары секунд, чтобы определить, что мотор только что запустили. Из ангара ему навстречу выходит Фьюри.  
\- Доброе утро, агент Бартон, - говорит он хмуро, но спокойно. Марии с ним нет.  
\- Доброе утро, директор, - Бартон коротко кивает. - Что-то действительно серьезное или вам просто нужен доклад о том, что происходит в башне Старка?  
\- Буду признателен, если расскажете, - Фьюри даже не моргает. - Но сначала дело. Мне нужен снайпер для штурма в горах. Вы с этой группой уже работали, так что, полагаю, проблем с коммуникацией быть не должно.  
Бартон останавливается на пороге ангара, смотрит на шестерых мужчин в защитных комбинезонах; они в перчатках и кепках, лица и шеи вымазаны черным.  
\- Агент Бартон? - зовет Фьюри.  
Бартон на мгновение зажмуривает глаза, а затем решительно переступает порог.  
Роджерс в это время бесцельно ходит по столовой, оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить Селвига.  
\- Профессор, багеты в вашу программу питания не входят, - напоминает он.  
\- Ох, уймись! - предлагает Старк. - Из каждого правила должны быть исключения.  
\- Нет-нет, капитан совершенно прав, - с грустью соглашается Селвиг. - В конце концов, я сам попросил. Но вот почему-то хочется именно того, что нельзя!..  
Старк говорит что-то еще, но Роджерс не слушает, поднимается в пентхауз, где Тор смотрит какое-то кино.  
\- А кто с Локи? - хмурится Роджерс.  
\- Доктор Беннер и Пеппер, - Тор кивает на маленький экран рядом. - И я их вижу.  
Роджерс подходит, наблюдает, как Пеппер и Локи обсуждают что-то, склонившись над столом. По плечу Локи ползает белая крыса.  
\- Кажется, твоему брату понравилась идея обзавестись домашним питомцем, - говорит Роджерс. Тор неуверенно пожимает плечами, скребет подбородок.  
\- Раньше это были иллюзорные змеи, - говорит он. - Мне они были не по душе, но лучше ли настоящие крысы, даже не знаю.  
\- Однозначно лучше, - Роджерс спускается к балкону.  
\- Почему? - в спину ему спрашивает Тор.  
\- Ему приходится о них заботиться, - отвечает Роджерс, не оборачиваясь.  
Он выходит на балкон, когда над Манхэттеном пролетает самолет. Роджерс провожает его взглядом.  
Бартон, пристегнутый к скамье по правому борту, на ощупь мажет лицо черным гримом, затем достает нож, смотрится в лезвие.  
\- Возле ушка забыла, - говорит кто-то из группы. - Давай помогу!  
\- Пальцы лишние? - спокойно спрашивает Бартон, загоняет нож обратно в ножны и широким движением размазывает грим по уху и шее, попадая на волосы и воротник куртки.  
Фьюри в самолете нет, только группа, пилот и Бартон. Остатки грима Бартон растирает в ладонях, проводит по светлым волосам.  
\- Он плохо отмывается, - сетует насмешливо еще кто-то.  
\- Ничего, Старк ей потом поможет, - отвечают ему.  
\- Это ты на своем опыте?.. - Бартон надвигает кепку поглубже. - Мне казалось, Старк не по мальчикам, но я спрошу у него, как, говоришь, твоя фамилия? Хотя, впрочем, вряд ли он тебя запомнил!..  
Группа хохочет. Бартон медленно выдыхает и снова прикрывает глаза, смотрит на часы.  
Роджерс тоже смотрит на часы, показывающие четверть пятого вечера. Он сидит в зале, где они тренируются обычно с Бартоном, просто сидит и разглядывает свои руки, затем вытирает лицо, мнет переносицу, зажмуривается, берется за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, но не расстегивает, качает головой, встает и выходит из зала.  
\- Капитан, с вами все в порядке? - спрашивает Пеппер, когда он сталкивается с ней возле лифта. - Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Роджерс натянуто улыбается. - Все в порядке, мисс Потс.  
\- Пеппер, пожалуйста, - говорит она. - Все зовут меня Пеппер... даже Локи.  
\- Эти его кандалы - ваша идея? - интересуется Роджерс, просто чтобы не молчать.  
\- Я подсмотрела ее в сети, - признается Пеппер. - Но ведь пока работает?  
\- «Пока»? - переспрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Я не люблю категоричные заявления, - улыбается ему Пеппер и входит в лифт. - Вы едете, капитан?  
\- Нет, нет, я... - Роджерс теряется. Пеппер подмигивает ему и нажимает на кнопку. Лифт уезжает. Роджерс смотрит на декоративное деревце в горшке, на черную влажную землю и снова качает головой.  
В почти непроглядной темноте часы Бартона едва заметно флюоресцируют, показывая десять минут первого. Бартон прижимается щекой к винтовке, палец поглаживает спусковой крючок.  
Ниже и правее того места, где он лежит, через листву видны окна какого-то строения, за стеклами движутся тени. Бартон выбирает в прицел ту, что крупнее, задерживает дыхание и стреляет.  
Роджерс накрывает голову подушкой.


	7. День тринадцатый

К завтраку Бартон не появляется. Роджерс некоторое время стоит, привалившись плечом к двери, разглядывает столовую, затем идет к себе, берет куртку и спускается на улицу.  
Манхэттен залит солнечным светом. Несмотря на раннее утро, людей очень много; Роджерс идет по краю тротуара, держа руки в карманах и стараясь ни с кем не сталкиваться, притормаживает первый раз на углу, где вокруг фонарного столба расставлены фотографии, цветы и свечи. На глазах Роджерса проходящий мимо мужчина в костюме и с портфелем наклоняется и кладет маленькую сломанную гвоздику под фотографию. Роджерс отворачивается, опускает голову, медленно идет дальше.  
Он завтракает в «Макдональдсе» на границе разрушенного квартала. Дома на противоположной стороне улицы практически не пострадали, выбито лишь несколько стекол, да на стене под самой крышей огромный след сажи. Роджерс смотрит только на свой поднос.  
\- Извините, у вас не занято? - спрашивает женский голос.  
\- Нет, нет, - растерянно отвечает Роджерс, сдвигается на противоположный край стола. Миловидная девушка в клетчатом пиджаке садится напротив него. Роджерс пытается прятать лицо, но девушка не обращает больше на него никакого внимания. Криво усмехнувшись, Роджерс смотрит на свою ладонь, лежащую на столе, широкую, но очевидно не мужскую.  
Потеряв аппетит, он выбрасывает остатки завтрака в мусорный контейнер и снова выходит на улицу.  
Шагов через двести он снова натыкается на островок памяти. Молоденькая совсем девушка, почти подросток, зажигает свечи под фотографией другой девушки, очень похожей на нее. Роджерс непроизвольно останавливается, и девушка поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Это моя сестра, - говорит она грустно.  
\- Мне... жаль, - выдавливает Роджерс. - Правда, мисс. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Мне тоже, - девушка-подросток протягивает ему ладонь. - Я Банни, а ее звали Эмма.  
\- Я... я... - Роджерс теряется, называет первое пришедшее на ум имя: - Мария.  
Банни кивает.  
\- Вы были здесь, когда все это случилось? - спрашивает она. Ей явно хочется поговорить, и Роджерс отводит ее чуть в сторону, чтобы они не мешали идущим по улице людям.  
\- Да, - Роджерс коротко вздыхает.  
\- Значит, знаете, - Банни засовывает руки в карманы яркой оранжевой жилетки. - Эмма герой вообще-то. Она ребенка спасла.  
\- Это... потрясающе, - сглотнув, произносит Роджерс.  
\- Угу, - подтверждает Банни. - Знаете, на самом деле это я всегда мечтала о геройской смерти, вот чтоб, как она, ребенка собой закрыть, или пожертвовать жизнью ради друзей, или еще там что, как... А сейчас она взяла и умерла, и я вот лежу по ночам и думаю о героизме, и знаете что? Я думаю, героизм - то еще дерьмо. То есть, я очень рада, что малыш жив благодаря Эмме, но я-то без Эммы что буду делать?..  
Она вдруг начинает плакать, без всхлипов, просто стоит, и слезы катятся у нее по щекам, Банни неловко вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони. Роджерс, не выдерживая, достает из кармана платок, протягивает ей.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Банни, шмыгая носом. - У нас это семейное. Папа одиннадцатого сентября погиб, он пожарный был. И вот Эмма теперь...  
Она разражается рыданиями, на этот раз громкими. Роджерс судорожно вздыхает, оглядывается, затем обнимает Банни за плечи и ведет в ближайшее кафе. Банни не сопротивляется, но до кафе они не доходят, потому что через улицу, едва не попав под колеса такси, бросается немолодая женщина в черном.  
\- Банни!.. - охает она облегченно. Роджерс с готовностью отпускает девушку, отступает на шаг. Женщина смотрит на него с осторожной признательностью.  
\- Я просто... - начинает Роджерс. Банни бросается женщине на шею, начиная рыдать в два раза громче. Женщина крепко обнимает ее, горько и скупо улыбается.  
\- Пойдем домой, Банни, - говорит она. - Пойдем. Я нашла ваши с Эммой детские фотографии.  
Они уходят. Роджерс провожает их взглядом, снова тяжело сглатывает, смаргивает внезапно выступившие на глазах слезы.  
Больше он ни с кем не разговаривает, долго сидит в сквере, опершись локтями о колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Голуби, осмелев, крутятся у него под ногами, Роджерс не обращает внимания ни на них, ни на пристроившуюся на другом конце скамейки молодую мать с коляской, поднимает голову только на шум пролетающего вертолета, моргает от яркого света, смотрит на часы, потом на башню Старка, возвышающуюся над кронами деревьев.  
Возвращается Роджерс с видимой неохотой и заглядывает в столовую просто для проформы, останавливается, видя Бартона, который меняет фильтр в кофе-машине. Бартон оборачивается на звук шагов, салютует свободной рукой.  
\- Привет, кэп, - говорит он. - Гулял?  
У Бартона разбиты костяшки пальцев и губа, на скуле под левым глазом здоровенная гематома, но выглядит он довольным.  
\- Фьюри нужен был не снайпер?.. - с удивлением спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Снайпер, - Бартон криво ухмыляется. - Это не цель, это мои... гиены хохочущие. Группа, с которой я работал пару раз. Парни были изрядно удивлены, пришлось... объяснять, что ничего не изменилось.  
Роджерс чуть хмурится, проходит к столу, опирается ладонями о стул.  
\- Фьюри... отправил тебя с людьми, которые тебя знают?.. - переспрашивает он недоверчиво. Бартон пожимает плечами.  
\- Я знаю, чего ждать от них, они готовы к тому, что могу выкинуть я, - отвечает он неопределенно. - Не стану врать, конечно, что это было просто, но в конце концов мы пришли к консенсусу.  
Роджерс пристально смотрит на него, медленно переводит дыхание. Бартон выжидает несколько секунд, затем приподнимает брови.  
\- Кэп, я в порядке, - говорит он. - А парня, который пытался шлепнуть меня по заднице, увезли со сломанной ключицей. Не переживай за меня.  
Он тянется на верхнюю полку за пакетом с кофе, рукав рубашки сползает, и Роджерс видит еще один огромный синяк у его локтя.  
\- Ты хорошо держишься, - признается он негромко, подходит ближе. - Клинт, уже почти две недели прошло.  
\- И?.. - Бартон снова приподнимает брови. - Знаешь, думаю, твою сыворотку Эрскин тоже не за один день составил. Все образуется, кэп.  
\- Я надеюсь, - Роджерс кивает. - Но все-таки...  
\- Все-таки что?.. - уточняет Бартон.  
\- Нет, ничего, - Роджерс качает головой. - Когда ты вернулся?  
\- Полчаса назад, - Бартон садится на стул, с видимым удовольствием вытягивает ноги. - Думал, свалюсь спать сразу, но открылось второе дыхание. Потренируемся?..  
\- А то тебе синяков мало, - усмехается Роджерс.  
\- До следующего раза сойдут, - отмахивается Бартон.  
\- До следующего раза?.. - переспрашивает Роджерс недоуменно. Бартон пожимает плечами.  
\- Конечно, - говорит он. - Теперь Фьюри знает, что я работоспособен. Будет весело.  
Роджерс смотрит на него очень пристально и молчит.

Вечером на плечах у Локи сидят лишь две крысы, впрочем, Бартон все равно старается держаться от него подальше. Старк отсутствует, как и Пеппер, и атмосфера в пентхаузе довольно тягостная.  
\- Может, мы что-то не учли? - вполголоса спрашивает Селвиг. - Возможно, стоит применить что-то стимулирующее.  
\- На оставшейся партии, пожалуйста, - бросает Локи. - Тор, меня бесят эти потные мидгардцы в одном белье!..  
Роджерс поднимает глаза на экран телевизора и обнаруживает с удивлением, что Тор смотрит чемпионат по рестлингу; впрочем, после окрика Локи Тор вздрагивает и поспешно телевизор выключает.  
\- Это называется «трико», - упрямо говорит он после этого.  
\- Не вздумай надеть это дома, - язвит Локи. - Боюсь, тебя засмеет даже Сиф!  
\- Сиф не станет надо мной смеяться, - Тор набычивается. Локи смотрит на него с жалостью.  
\- Уверяю тебя, - произносит он вкрадчиво, - если ты наденешь это блестящее белье, смеяться будет даже Сиф, пусть у нее и не останется после этого шансов выйти за тебя замуж!  
\- Сиф?! - не на шутку изумляется Тор. - Что ты, Локи! Сиф воительница, она никогда...  
\- Втирай это кому-нибудь другому! - перебивает Локи. - Тор, я знаю твоих драгоценных безмозглых спутников не один год, Сиф спит и видит, как бы тебя окрутить!..  
\- Локи, тебе что, завидно?! - вмешивается Бартон. Локи осекается, смотрит на Бартона так, что Роджерс непроизвольно напрягается, готовясь вскочить, но Локи лишь холодно улыбается и отворачивается.  
\- И все-таки насчет Сиф ты ошибаешься, - ворчит Тор. - Что на тебя нашло сегодня?  
\- Немного не ладится работа, - мягко поясняет Беннер. - Мы, к сожалению, потеряли сегодня двух крыс из второй фокус-группы, и это снова отбросило нас назад.  
Роджерс сжимает правую руку в кулак, вздыхает чуть слышно.  
\- Так это ж хорошо, если есть, куда отбрасывать, - флегматично замечает Бартон. - Значит, вы продвигаетесь вперед.  
Он морщится, трогает губу, встает.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Спокойной всем ночи. Прошлую я не спал, так что пойду наверстывать.  
Роджерс встает тоже.  
\- Вернусь, - бросает он неуверенно, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Клинт, погоди.  
Вместе они выходят за дверь, Бартон трет виски, широко зевает и снова трогает губу.  
\- Если ты собираешься спеть мне колыбельную, начинай прямо сейчас, - шутит он. - Я засну, как только увижу свою кровать.  
Роджерс улыбается.  
\- Я подумал, Фьюри хочет отозвать тебя на авианосец, - говорит он невпопад. - Ну, раз у Беннера и остальных не вышло сразу...  
\- А кто тут тогда следить будет? - резонно возражает Бартон. - Фьюри не давал мне прямого приказа, конечно, но по тому, как он меня расспрашивал, все и так понятно.  
Роджерс кивает.  
\- Между прочим, кэп, - добавляет Бартон, останавливаясь у лифта. - Спасибо за спарринг. Сегодня эти тренировки очень мне пригодились.  
Он хлопает Роджерса по плечу, сжимает на мгновение, затем входит в лифт.  
\- Дальше не провожай, я сам, - ухмыляется он.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - отвечает Роджерс.


	8. День восемнадцатый

Крупная белая крыса лежит на боку без движения. Беннер дотрагивается до нее стеклянным стеком, но реакции нет.  
\- Сдохла, - констатирует Старк. - И все еще девочка. Закажем еще партию?..  
\- Придется, - Селвиг вздыхает. - Хотя, конечно, по-хорошему нам нужен кто-то более живучий.  
\- Капитан Роджерс? - с невинным видом предлагает Локи. Все смотрят на него, он пожимает плечами: - Что? Он очень даже живучий, и он сейчас она. То, что надо, разве нет?..  
\- Мы не можем ставить эксперименты на капитане, - Селвиг качает головой.  
\- А что? Он согласился бы! - хмыкает Старк. - Ставлю десятку, согласился бы!  
\- Это огромный риск, - без улыбки замечает Беннер. - И я уверен, что капитан даст положительный ответ, поэтому, надеюсь, никто из вас не станет ему предлагать.  
Смотрит он при этом на Локи.  
\- Перестаньте меня запугивать, доктор, - Локи поджимает губы. - Если вы до сих пор не заметили, что я полностью завишу от вашего, - он обводит всех рукой, подразумевая, что говорит не только о Беннере, - расположения, то я вам это подтверждаю, я не собираюсь напрашиваться на неприятности!..  
\- Я не имел в виду, что ты сделаешь это специально, - спокойно отвечает Беннер. - Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это предложение вырвалось у тебя случайно, когда кто-нибудь чем-нибудь тебя разозлит.  
\- От капитана толку не будет, - вмешивается Селвиг. - То есть, он наверняка выдержит наши эксперименты, я в этом практически не сомневаюсь, но дело в том, что мы не сможем перенести полученные с ним результаты на агента Бартона, меня или Локи, капитан выносливее нас всех вместе взятых.  
\- То, что не убьет его, способно убить вас, - Беннер кивает, хмурится.  
\- К тому же, участие капитана поможет нам только один раз, - добавляет Локи. - Вы же не будете превращать его снова и снова, нет?.. Чтобы уточнить силу излучения и прочие детали?  
\- По четным числам капитан, по нечетным - милая барышня? - Старк хмыкает. - Пожалуй, вот этого я ему предлагать точно не стану, он снова попросит меня надеть костюм, а я совершенно не умею отказывать женщинам!..  
\- Правда? - Локи внезапно строит ему глазки, но затем снова хмурится так стремительно, что Старк сомневается, не показалось ли ему. - Послушайте, а нельзя это ваше излучение...  
\- Ваше излучение, - поправляет насмешливо Селвиг.  
\- Хорошо, наше излучение, - Локи безмятежно улыбается. - Нельзя ли это наше излучение давать частями, как яд в пище? В организме капитана оно сохранялось, по вашим словам, семь десятков лет.  
Беннер смотрит на Локи поверх очков.  
\- Я бы, пожалуй, замолвил за тебя словечко, если ты решишь поступить в университет, - говорит он наконец. - Тони, нам нужна еще партия крыс.  
Локи вздергивает подбородок и едва заметно улыбается, вызывающе и удовлетворенно.

Бартон возвращается в башню с мокрой головой.  
\- Там дождь? - удивляется Роджерс, ждущий его в зале.  
\- Нет, я все-таки был в бассейне, - с непонятной интонацией отзывается Бартон. - Никогда раньше не замечал, чтобы вода так омерзительно пахла. Между прочим, об омерзительном: Локи назвал своих крыс Хель и Йормунганд.  
\- Похоже на скороговорку, - Роджерс разувается и снимает рубашку. - Для того, кто боится крыс, ты очень внимательно за ними следишь.  
\- Собираю информацию о потенциальном противнике, - отшучивается Бартон, забинтовывает запястья. Синяки на его руках и груди зеленовато-желтые, только один, под ключицей, еще темнее других, почти фиолетовый в центре. Роджерс вдруг указывает на него:  
\- Ключицу могли сломать тебе.  
\- Не сломали же, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Значит, я круче. Но мне приятно, что ты беспокоишься за мою шкурку, кэп.  
Роджерс неопределенно хмыкает и как будто немного смущается.  
\- Между прочим, ты теперь быстрее двигаешься, - замечает он через некоторое время, пока Бартон переводит дыхание. - Когда мы только начали, ты был медленнее.  
\- Логично, - Бартон кивает. - Научился правильно распределять вес. А женское тело, оно подвижнее, выходит. Поэтому я всегда проигрывал Наташе в рукопашной.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ней? - помедлив, спрашивает Роджерс.  
Бартон как будто цепенеет на мгновение, затем принимает снова боевую стойку.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он равнодушно. - Наверное, я должен, но нет.  
\- Наташа его подруга? - Пеппер в комнате наблюдения поднимает глаза от монитора. Старк кивает.  
\- По крайней мере, у них был секс, - говорит он. - По крайней мере один раз.  
\- О, это, конечно же, очень серьезно, - соглашается Пеппер. - Она где-то на задании?  
\- Полагаю, да, - Старк проводит рукой по рабочей панели, вызывая на экран досье Наташи Романовой. - Ты ее видела, она тоже входит в Инициативу «Мстители». Кстати, когда привезут крыс?  
\- Через сорок минут, - откликается Пеппер, разглядывая Наташу. - Тони, а если ничего не получится?..  
Старк заметно мрачнеет, засовывает руки в карманы брюк.  
\- Ты знаешь ответ, - он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты боишься? - Пеппер обнимает его сзади, прижимается щекой к плечу.  
\- Я?.. - Старк хмыкает. - Мне-то чего бояться? Разве это я полторы недели не решаюсь зайти в бассейн? Разве это я бинтую себе грудь? И, прошу заметить, на диету, чтобы сравняться с Локи, тоже сажусь не я!..  
Пеппер грустно улыбается, гладит Старка по груди рядом с реактором.  
\- Ты переживаешь о них, - констатирует она.  
Старк снова пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня не хватит духа сказать им, что мы бессильны, - признается он. - Так что у нас нет выбора, Пеппер. Мы должны что-то придумать. Где уже наконец эти чертовы крысы?!

Вечером в пентхаузе тихо. Роджерс стоит над шахматной доской, к которой ни Беннер, ни Селвиг не подходят уже неделю, задумчиво качает пальцем ферзя.  
\- Еще два хода, и черным мат, - говорит Старк, подходя сзади. - Хочешь выпить, капитан?  
\- Бессмысленная трата алкоголя, - отказывается Роджерс. - Что-то идет не так?  
\- С чего ты взял? - Старк наливает себе виски. - Я просто играю в гостеприимного хозяина!  
Роджерс кивает без улыбки.  
\- Между прочим, - Старк поднимает указательный палец, - ты все еще считаешь мою башню уродливой?  
\- Капитан, не отвечайте ему, он вымогает комплименты своему таланту, - вмешивается Пеппер. - Тони, ты мне нужен буквально на минуту.  
Она улыбается Роджерсу, отводит Старка в сторону, что-то спрашивает. Роджерс смотрит на них, затем сам наливает виски в два стакана, идет через комнату к лестнице, где на нижней ступеньке с мобильным телефоном сидит Бартон. Он не разговаривает и даже не набирает сообщение, просто разглядывает что-то на экране; Роджерс садится рядом, протягивает Бартону стакан, но, к его удивлению, Бартон качает головой.  
\- Мне нельзя, - поясняет он. - Синяки почти сошли.  
\- Думаешь, Фьюри снова тебя вызовет? - соображает Роджерс, молчит пару секунд. - Ты ведь не единственный снайпер в Щ.И.Т.е.  
\- Я лучший, - спокойно отвечает Бартон, вздыхает. - Все еще.  
Роджерс опускает голову, сливает виски в один стакан, делает глоток. Бартон все еще смотрит на экран телефона.  
\- Ты спрашивал про Наташу, - говорит вдруг Бартон. - Она в Праге сейчас.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - интересуется Роджерс.  
\- Есть источники, - Бартон неопределенно поводит плечом. - Думаю, ей просто опасно пытаться связаться со мной...  
Роджерс тоже смотрит на его телефон. На экране - сообщение с одним словом «Прага».  
\- Это не значит, что она не думает о тебе, - замечает он. Бартон усмехается.  
\- Не значит, - соглашается он. - Конечно, нет.  
Он сбрасывает сообщение, закрывает телефон, убирает в карман куртки.  
\- Пойду воздухом подышу, - объясняет он, вставая.  
Роджерс кивает и залпом допивает виски.  
Бартон выходит на балкон, берется руками за перила, словно собирается через них перепрыгнуть, смотрит на темное пятно Центрального парка среди ночных огней Манхэттена, потом поднимает глаза к небу.  
\- Вот черт, - искренне и даже почти весело говорит он.


	9. День двадцать первый

\- Хватит на меня пялиться! - кричит Локи. Вздрагивают все в лаборатории; Локи смотрит на Тора через стеклянную дверь, затем стремительно выходит, пытаясь дверью хлопнуть, но автоматический доводчик не позволяет ему это сделать, и Локи что-то яростно цедит сквозь зубы, смотрит на Тора с ненавистью.  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться, - раздельно повторяет он. - Иди смотри свой ящик с картинками, найди себе каких-нибудь полуголых девок или еще каких мидгардцев, пытающихся свернуть друг другу шеи, и не смей больше за мной следить!..  
\- Локи, что ты, - Тор поднимает руки, явно теряясь. - Я ничего... Локи, послушай, я...  
\- Что на него нашло? - удивляется Селвиг. Беннер моргает несколько раз, снимает очки, протирает их салфеткой.  
\- ПМС?.. - рассеянно предполагает Старк. - Не повезло Тору. С другой стороны, зато повезло нам, у Локи всегда есть козел отпущения!..  
\- Действительно! - Селвиг хмыкает, снова наклоняется над расчетами, затем вдруг замирает, поднимает голову. - Что ты сказал? - спрашивает он. - ПМС?..  
В лаборатории воцаряется тишина, слышно только, как за дверью Локи продолжает что-то гневно выговаривать Тору. Несколько секунд Беннер и Старк смотрят на Селвига, затем Старк, кашлянув, приподнимает брови. Беннер снова моргает, отворачивается с растерянным видом.  
\- Упс, - говорит Старк. - Кажется, у нас вот-вот будут проблемы, так ведь, доктор?..  
Селвиг молча проводит обеими руками по волосам, садится, едва не промахнувшись мимо стула.  
\- Контольная группа выберет нужную дозу только через неделю, - Беннер складывает руки на груди. - Если мы попытаемся ускорить процесс, то лишь сведем на нет весь эксперимент.  
Старк смотрит на календарь с зачеркнутыми днями.  
\- Не очень разбираюсь в женской физиологии, - признается он. - Брюс, мы можем как-нибудь этого избежать?..  
\- Погрузить капитана и Клинта в медикаментозную кому, - Беннер пожимает плечами. - Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Тем более, что с Локи это вообще не пройдет, я даже не знаю, как на него будут действовать стандартные препараты.  
\- Отличный шанс проверить, - замечает Старк. - Н-да. Профессор, вы что-то притихли. Готовитесь впасть в кому самостоятельно, без помощи Брюса?  
\- Да, ничего себе вариант, - соглашается Селвиг. - Признаться, Тони, ты меня озадачил...  
Он замолкает, потому что Локи возвращается обратно в лабораторию. Он прерывисто дышит, и на щеках его цветут яркие красные пятна.  
\- Что?! - спрашивает он, с подозрением обводя всех взглядом. - Что не так?!  
\- Все в порядке, - Старк поднимает руки, как Тор незадолго до этого. - Все хорошо. Продолжаем?..

Звонок раздается, когда Бартон в душе. Выругавшись, Бартон заворачивается в полотенце и выходит, вытаскивает телефон из кармана куртки. Роджерс смаргивает, прекращает вытирать волосы, с трудом отводит взгляд от голых коленей Бартона.  
Отвечает Бартон одним словом.  
\- Спускаюсь, - говорит он, захлопывает телефон, смотрит на Роджерса.  
\- Захват заложников, - сообщает он лаконично. - Поедешь?  
Роджерс ничего не переспрашивает, хотя по нему видно, что он хочет.  
\- Да, - кивает он. И поспешно отворачивается, потому что Бартон просто сбрасывает полотенце, начиная одеваться.  
В машине их ждет Мария.  
\- Захват самолета на земле, - сухо объясняет она. - По имеющимся сведениям террористов от трех до семи человек, в заложниках экипаж и одиннадцать пассажиров, все - сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а. Требования настолько абсурдны, что штаб не сомневается, они просто тянут время. Ехать полтора часа, здесь все данные, - она протягивает им две одинаковые папки, кладет сверху гарнитуру радиосвязи, снимает с себя вторую. - Настроена на волну переговоров.  
\- Кто в штурм-группе? - спрашивает Бартон.  
\- Ваши парни, - лаконично отвечает Мария. - Пресса пока не знает, но, возможно, это изменится к тому моменту, как мы прибудем.  
Бартон надевает гарнитуру, открывает папку, молчит пару секунд, затем смотрит на Марию.  
\- Вы не сказали, что террористы - тоже наши, агент Хилл, - говорит он.  
\- Поэтому директор Фьюри предпочел бы не вмешивать прессу и управление по борьбе с терроризмом, - Мария коротко кивает. - И просил по возможности захватить их живыми.  
\- Угу, - Бартон снова смотрит в папку. - Кем будем жертвовать, их переговорщиком или агентом Расселом?..  
\- Директор Фьюри задействовал вас, потому что вы сможете не делать этого выбора, - еще суше поясняет Мария.  
На этот раз Бартон ничего не отвечает, лезет под куртку, перестегивает что-то внутри.  
Водитель высаживает их у ограды полигона. Через гарнитуру Роджерс слышит, что к этому времени штабу удается договориться об обмене двоих заложников на питьевую воду и консервы.  
\- Никогда не понимал, почему они не берут завтраки с собой, - бормочет Бартон. - Прямо как по учебнику...  
\- Ты уже участвовал в подобных операциях? - спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Много раз, - Бартон кивает. - Правда, работать против своих еще не приходилось... ну, то есть, в своем сознании не приходилось, - добавляет он, хмурится.  
\- Это еще одна причина, почему директор Фьюри вызвал вас, - говорит Мария. - Ваш захват «шестьдесят четвертого» был в целом успешен.  
\- Это комплимент? - Бартон сердито фыркает. - Ладно, постараюсь не разочаровать... директора Фьюри.  
Он оборачивается к Роджерсу на ходу.  
\- Кэп, - произносит он неловко, - кэп, я могу... сказать лишнего. Не обращай внимания, ладно? Просто не обращай внимания.  
Роджерс недоумевает еще целых полминуты, затем все проясняется.  
\- Парни, это Роджерс, просто Роджерс, - Бартон указывает на него, подходя к походному столу в ангаре. - Она... с нами, вернее, с вами, и я вам советую ее внимательно слушать, она свое дело знает.  
Один из пятерых спецназовцев кивает. На первый взгляд они все одинаковые, но у этого на щеке крупный звездообразный шрам.  
\- Я Дюк, - говорит он. - Клинт, они облили горючкой пол в самолете и разбрызгали ее под брюхом. Если хоть одна пуля даст искру при рикошете, мы взорвемся к чертовой матери.  
Роджерс смотрит на план самолета. Кабина пилота неряшливо закрашена желтым маркером, еще одно желтое пятно в хвосте самолета.  
\- Сюда мы можем пройти в любой момент, - поясняет ему кто-то из группы. На клапане нагрудного кармана куртки у него едва заметная наклейка «Тапп». - Везение или нет, но они встали прямо над люком. Только смысла нет: здесь багажное отделение, узкий проход, первого, кто выйдет из кабины, расстреляют.  
\- Я в гнездо, - говорит Бартон, смотрит на Роджерса, словно собирается добавить что-то еще, но в итоге просто разворачивается и уходит. Дюк возвращается к столу.  
\- Переговорщика Бартон снимет, - произносит он озабоченно. - Сейчас получим что-нибудь от заложников, проясним ситуацию, но центр она берет на себя. Тапп, будешь целью, Джесс, попробуешь взять его из кабины, посмотрим расчетное время.  
Из внутренних помещений ангара появляется кто-то в штатском, передает Дюку несколько листов бумаги, и Дюк раскладывает их на столе. Все молча разглядывают схему с красными крестами, затем кто-то, видимо, Джесс, говорит:  
\- Тапп, ты покойник, можешь даже не трудиться.  
\- Что не так? - спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Это дверь, - Дюк отчеркивает карандашом конец узкого прохода от кабины. - В ней глазок. И она заперта. Взрывать нельзя, выбить невозможно. Остается хвост, и кому-то придется подставиться под огонь Бартон.  
\- Я выбью дверь, - говорит Роджерс.  
Теперь на него смотрят все пятеро, и Роджерс напрягается, ожидая сарказма, но Дюк просто берет лежащий рядом на ящике бронежилет, протягивает Роджерсу.  
\- Тапп, на дверь, - командует он, помогает Роджерсу подогнать боковые и наплечные крепления и ведет за собой под брюхо самолета.  
\- Люк отжимается электромагнитом, - поясняет он. - Дверь кабины блокируется только изнутри, так что там выйдешь. Бартон, у нас репетиция. Тапп, на счет «три» девочка идет к тебе.  
Роджерс стискивает зубы, подтягивается, влезая в кабину.  
\- Готова? - спрашивает Дюк. - Пять. Четыре. Три!  
Бартон, лежа на бетонной крыше, смотрит сверху вниз на захваченный самолет. Рядом с ним разбросано несколько фотографий, сделанных камерой с верхнего этажа здания, на них видно, что террорист при открытом центральном люке практически полностью заслонен телом заложника, видна лишь маленькая часть головы, рука и колено. Бартон чуть приподнимается, выбирает из коробки с патронами четыре с разной маркировкой, заряжает винтовку.  
Роджерс кувырком преодолевает расстояние до двери, вскакивает на ноги и с силой бьет в дверь, но еще до того, как он попадает по замку, что-то пищит в его бронежилете. Дверь вылетает в салон, Тапп успевает отскочить, но и только: в следующую секунду Роджерс вырывает у него автомат и заламывает руку.  
\- Роджерс, ты убита, - слышит он в гарнитуру голос Дюка. - Тапп попал в тебя как минимум трижды.  
\- Броник, - поясняет Тапп, выпрямляясь. - Видишь?..  
Он указывает на три красных светодиода на груди Роджерса.  
\- Это мои попадания.  
\- Ни одно из них не смертельно, - возражает Роджерс. - Дюк, я могу это сделать.  
\- Да ты чокнутая, - искренне отвечает Дюк. - Бартон, ты ее слышишь?  
\- Слышу, - отвечает Бартон. - Дюк, это самый безопасный сценарий для заложников.  
Дюк долго молчит.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он наконец. - Роджерс, Тапп, спускайтесь, прогоним еще раз. Джесс, давай статистов.  
Бартон на мгновение прижимается лбом к грязной холодной крыше и зажмуривается.

Локи стоит у стеклянной перегородки, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит, как в прозрачном ящике содрогается в конвульсиях белая крыса.  
\- Теперь мы знаем предел, - подытоживает Селвиг.  
Ему никто не отвечает. Локи отворачивается и выходит из лаборатории.  
\- Общая полученная доза облучения в два раза меньше нужной, - замечает Беннер наконец. - Это странно. При полной дозе они жили еще почти двенадцать часов.  
\- Давай повторим, - предлагает Селвиг, открывает клетку и вытаскивает крысу с красным маркером на шее, отцепляет маркер. - Дадим еще раз полную. Возможно, мы что-то недоглядели.  
Беннер кивает, опускает руки на пульт управления манипуляторами, но ничего не делает.  
\- Эрик, - говорит он неуверенно, хмурится, - что, если мы неправы? Если это необратимо?..  
Селвиг долго молчит, затем трет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, вздыхает.  
\- Я... думал об этом, - признается он. - Знаешь, если честно, меня больше всего беспокоят мальчики. Я уже достаточно стар, у меня была интересная жизнь, и если так прикинуть, теперь она может стать еще интереснее, - он насмешливо хмыкает. - Боюсь, Брюс, для меня выхода нет в любом случае, мне уже нужно просто привыкать к тому, что теперь меня на улице будут звать «мэм»... ну, и как-то исправить проклятые документы. Но я хотел бы все-таки найти наименее болезненный способ вернуть нормальную жизнь мальчикам.  
Беннер снимает очки, отворачивается. Селвиг сажает крысу в ящик, мертвую перекладывает на металлический лоток для осмотра.  
Локи на лифте поднимается в пентхауз, оттуда - по лестнице на крышу, где выжжен орнамент Радужного моста, и через некоторое время туда же приходит Тор.  
\- Локи, - начинает он.  
\- Ой, заткнись, - просит Локи раздраженно. - Я не настолько глуп, чтобы звать Хеймдаля. Думаю, он даже не откликнется на мой призыв после того, как я пытался его убить.  
\- Я беспокоюсь о тебе, - неловко говорит Тор. - Почему ты не вернулся со мной в Асгард, когда я предлагал тебе?..  
\- Ты туп безгранично, - Локи поджимает губы. - Я не могу больше повторять тебе одно и то же. Ты вернул меня в Асгард, и что?.. Ты думаешь, золотая клетка намного лучше каменной? Ты действительно веришь в то, что, заперев меня в моих покоях, ты осчастливил меня?!..  
\- Ты сам выбрал свою судьбу, - упирается Тор. - Ты хотел войны, Локи. Ты развязал ее. Ты призвал в Мидгард существ, которые могли уничтожить этот мир, хотя ты в любой момент мог вернуться домой, отец простил бы тебя...  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в его прощении! - кричит Локи. - Он сам виноват во всем, что случилось! Он лгал мне, всю жизнь лгал, он собирался меня использовать, и ни ты, ни я не знаем, для чего, что конкретно было у него на уме!..  
\- Отец не хотел ничего плохого! - рубит Тор, хмурясь. - Не смей говорить о нем дурно!  
\- Конечно! - Локи кривится. - Он всегда прав, как я мог забыть!.. Тогда почему ты вообще позволял себе нарушать его запреты?! Почему ты не послушал его, когда он запретил тебе поход в Йотунхайм?!  
\- Потому что я был глуп! - рявкает Тор. - Я был неправ, но я понял это, пойми и ты!  
Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, ветер треплет светлые волосы Тора и полы шелковой рубашки Локи, затем Локи сглатывает и отворачивается.  
\- Оставь меня, - говорит он холодно. - Я устал от твоих нравоучений.  
\- Не оставлю, - упрямо отвечает Тор. - Хочешь ты этого или нет, но я позабочусь о тебе, раз ты сам не можешь о себе позаботиться.  
И он не видит, но Локи смаргивает, лицо его на мгновение приобретает растерянное выражение.  
\- Больно надо, - бормочет он очень тихо.

\- ...Три! - командует Дюк по общей связи. Бартон плавно выжимает спусковой крючок, и через доли секунды пуля ввинчивается в предплечье террориста, прикрывающегося заложником, следующая входит в грудь того, кто стоит за его спиной. Джесс, изображающий переговорщика, по сигналу укладывает заложника на трап и влетает в салон.  
Бартон продолжает смотреть на поле через прицел, дышит размеренно и неглубоко. Он ждет почти три минуты, прежде чем в люке показывается Дюк и дает отмашку, что все хорошо, тогда Бартон встает на колени, затем в полный рост, машинально отряхивается.  
Поле мгновенно оживает, буквально из ниоткуда появляются машины «скорой помощи», люди в форме и в гражданском; вспыхивает еще четыре мощных прожектора.  
\- Жертв среди заложников нет, - докладывает Дюк. - У твоих обоих шок, но жить будут, и еще одного Роджерс дверью контузила, он без сознания.  
\- Отлично, - спокойно говорит Бартон. - Агент Хилл передала распоряжение директора Фьюри, нам поручают конвой до «шестьдесят четвертого».  
\- Организуем, - отвечает Дюк. - Какой транспорт?  
\- «Могавк», третий ангар, - вмешивается в разговор Мария.  
Бартон собирает оружие, неторопливо спускается по лестнице в диспетчерскую, где развернут штаб.  
\- Все как вы хотели, агент Хилл, - говорит он, оставляя кейс с винтовкой на столе. - Переговорщик жив и Рассел тоже, но я бы на вашем месте посмотрел на него повнимательнее, он либо полный отморозок, либо был уверен, что его не тронут.  
\- Я передам, - кивает Мария, связывается с кем-то по рации.  
Роджерса в штаб провожает Джесс.  
\- Клинт, ей нужен врач! - заявляет он, входя. - У нее пуля в боку, пусть не врет, что нет, крепление на жилете сорвано.  
Бартон встречается с Роджерсом взглядом.  
\- Ничего страшного, - негромко говорит Роджерс.  
\- Давай я посмотрю, - предлагает Бартон. - Раз кровью не кашляешь, пожалуй, и впрямь ничего страшного, но неудобно же.  
Роджерс медлит пару секунд, затем усмехается.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он.  
Пуля действительно сидит неглубоко, Бартон вынимает ее пинцетом, накладывает на рану повязку.  
\- Через неделю даже шрама не останется, - говорит Роджерс, придерживая край футболки.  
\- Поэтому я не пытаюсь тебя зашить, - Бартон кивает. - Но ты все-таки рисковал.  
\- Не больше других, - Роджерс качает головой. - Меня создали для этого.  
\- Ты свой долг Родине уже отдал, - фыркает Бартон. - И разве ты не отказал Фьюри, когда он звал тебя в Щ.И.Т.?..  
Роджерс пожимает плечами, встает, заправляет футболку в брюки, смотрит на окровавленный эластичный бинт на столе.  
\- Я выброшу, - Бартон собирает мусор в пакет, останавливается на секунду, затем спрашивает: - Не жалеешь, что поехал со мной?  
\- Нет, - серьезно отвечает Роджерс.  
В самолете он пристегивается последним, прижимается затылком к подголовнику.  
\- Где тебя учили двери выбивать? - интересуется Тапп, сидящий напротив и по диагонали. - Первый раз вижу, чтобы девчонка с одного удара выносила такой замок!  
\- В армии, - бросает Роджерс.  
\- Где служила? - тут же подключается следующий, рыжеватый блондин с наклейкой «Арчест» на клапане кармана.  
\- В Европе, - так же коротко отзывается Роджерс.  
\- Хорватия, Босния, Приднестровье? - уточняет Тапп.  
\- Совершенно секретно, - вмешивается Бартон. - Парни, брейк.  
\- Она теперь с нами вместо Лившица? - подает голос кто-то из темноты, Роджерсу кажется, что Джесс, но твердой уверенности у него нет.  
\- Не с вами, - отрезает Бартон.  
\- Поняли, твоя подружка, - Дюк хохочет. Роджерс отворачивается, смотрит в хвост самолета, где рядом с трапом пристегнуты ящики с захваченного борта.  
После приземления, правда, его больше никто не трогает, группа исчезает еще до того, как Роджерс сходит на палубу «шестьдесят четвертого».  
\- Фьюри ждет на мостике, - говорит Бартон, останавливаясь рядом.  
\- А ты знаешь, что Фил Коулсон жив? - спрашивает вдруг Роджерс.  
\- Нет, - помолчав, отвечает Бартон. - То есть, теперь знаю. Он здесь?..  
\- Был здесь, - Роджерс пожимает плечами.  
\- Можешь подождать меня... - Бартон осекается, смотрит куда-то за спину Роджерса. - Ну, или нет, - добавляет он. - Первый раз вижу, чтобы на реабилитацию оставляли на корабле. Можешь обернуться, из-под прожектора он тебя все равно не заметит.  
Роджерс оглядывается и видит Коулсона, сидящего в коляске возле стены мостика, рядом с ним стоит кто-то из охраны.  
\- Стив, - зовет вдруг Бартон напряженно. - Стив, послушай... скажи мне, это... я?..  
\- Нет, - Роджерс смаргивает, смотрит на Бартона. - Нет, это Локи. Ты не...  
Бартон качает головой, останавливая его.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Я к Фьюри. Идешь?..


	10. День двадцать третий

Бартон входит в лабораторию и останавливается на пороге, приподнимает бровь, оглядывая комнату.  
\- Вам было мало тех фикусов, что у лифта? - спрашивает он.  
\- Это не фикусы, это пальмы! - с возмущением отвечает Старк. - Какие-то. Кажется.  
\- А есть разница?.. - Бартон скептически оглядывает ряд маленьких деревьев у стены.  
\- Это облепиха, - поясняет ему Селвиг. - Для опытов. Мы, эм, пробуем разные варианты, видишь ли.  
Бартон хмыкает.  
\- Мне казалось, я все-таки ближе по составу к крысе, чем к баобабу, но вам, конечно, виднее, - говорит он. - Доктор Беннер, вообще-то, я хотел кое-что у вас спросить, можно вас на минутку?  
\- Конечно, - Беннер выходит с ним в коридор. Старк приподнимается, пытаясь через стекло их разглядеть, но Бартон предусмотрительно становится спиной к лаборатории.  
\- Док, - произносит он, немного смущаясь, - хотел спросить по медицинской части. Лежал тут на крыше часов восемь, и, похоже, протянуло от бетона. Мой ближайший штатный врач на «шестьдесят четвертом», так что вся надежда на вас: чем лечить цистит?  
\- Во-первых, постельным режимом, - начинает Беннер. - Ваши тренировки с капитаном придется приостановить. Во-вторых, много пить...  
Он замолкает, глядя, как Бартон явно машинально трет костяшками пальцев низ живота.  
\- А ты уверен, что у тебя цистит?.. - спрашивает Беннер осторожно. - Ты болел уже когда-нибудь?..  
\- Нет, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - А что, это может быть что-то похуже?..  
Беннер теряется, снимает очки, снова надевает.  
\- Э, Клинт, - говорит он, разводит руками, трет переносицу. - Господи... Клинт...  
\- Аппендицит?.. - наобум предполагает Бартон.  
\- Периодическое женское недомогание, - осторожно возражает Беннер.  
Бартон молча смотрит на него пару секунд, затем закрывает лицо рукой.  
\- Док, я кретин, простите, - выдавливает он с трудом. - Черт, простите меня!..  
Он разворачивается и уходит. Беннер качает головой, кашляет в кулак и возвращается в лабораторию.  
\- Брюс, чем ты его так смутил? - интересуется Старк. - Я думал, он совершенно непробиваемый, не то что кэп!  
\- Лучше не пробуй это повторить, - советует Беннер. - Мне бы тоже не хотелось...  
Бартон сворачивает за угол, останавливается, прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза, снова открывает, запускает пальцы в волосы.  
\- Господи, - бормочет он.  
С другого конца коридора подходят Локи и Тор, Бартон бросает на них быстрый взгляд, потом замирает, смотрит еще раз, более пристально.  
\- Что?.. - спрашивает Локи с вызовом.  
На нем длинная, в пол, плиссированная юбка персикового цвета и тонкая блузка с широким вырезом и завязками на рукавах.  
\- Я тебе говорил, что ты выглядишь странно? - ворчит Тор.  
\- Я выгляжу нормально для женщины, которой сейчас являюсь! - огрызается Локи. - Я понимаю, конечно, тебе было бы интереснее, если бы я носил облегающее белье, как он, - Локи указывает на Бартона, - но я буду соблюдать приличия, так что свой масленый взгляд оставь для кого-нибудь другого!..  
Бартон смотрит на Локи, на свою майку, качает головой.  
\- Клинт, он не хотел тебя оскорбить, - начинает Тор. Бартон машет рукой.  
\- Мне бы ваши проблемы, - говорит он.  
\- У нас одинаковые проблемы! - бросает Локи раздраженно. - А если и нет, то скоро будут!  
\- Ты о чем?.. - хмурится Тор. - Локи, что ты опять...  
\- Ничего!.. - Локи срывается в крик. - Отвали от меня, оставь меня в покое, хоть на пять минут, пусть вот Бартон меня проводит, раз вас всех даже кандалы не успокаивают!..  
Бартон неожиданно смеется.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он. - Тор, правда, все нормально. Иди. Я присмотрю за ним.  
Он смотрит на Локи и снова смеется. Локи поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит.  
\- У нас действительно одинаковые проблемы, - подтверждает Бартон, когда Тор отходит на достаточное расстояние. - Тоже, что ли, юбку себе купить?..  
Он открывает дверь лаборатории, пропуская Локи, смотрит пару секунд, как Беннер устанавливает облепиху в горшке перед скипетром по ту сторону стеклянной перегородки, наклоняется к Селвигу.  
\- Дела не очень хороши, да, профессор? - спрашивает он.  
\- Лучше, чем могли бы быть в такой ситуации, - уклончиво отвечает Селвиг. - Но хуже, конечно, чем нам бы хотелось, не могу с тобой поспорить.  
Бартон кивает, выпрямляется.  
\- Старк, - зовет он. - Скажи своей охране, чтобы прекратили меня преследовать, когда я выхожу на улицу, мне не нравится гулять под конвоем.  
\- Я же говорю, у нас одинаковые проблемы, - бросает Локи язвительно.  
\- Хорошо, я распоряжусь, - беззаботно откликается Старк. - Надо же, я думал, ты их не замечаешь.  
\- Шутишь?.. - Бартон поднимает брови. - Я их терпел, но предел есть даже моему терпению.  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, куда ты собираешься, если тебе там помешает охрана, - Старк многозначительно смотрит на него.  
\- Не твое дело, - дружелюбно отвечает Бартон. Старк разводит руками.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается он. - Роджерса с собой возьми, он прямо ожил, как с тобой слетал куда-то... нет-нет, я не знаю, куда, я за вами не следил!  
Бартон его как будто не слушает.  
\- Ох, черт, - говорит он, снова хватаясь за голову. - Кэп!..  
И стремительно выходит.  
\- Что это с ним? - искренне удивляется Старк.  
Локи широко улыбается.  
\- О да!.. - невпопад замечает он, не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды. - О да!..


	11. День двадцать четвертый

Сидя на кровати, Бартон вгоняет иглу шприца в бедро, медленно давит на поршень, потом бросает шприц в коробку, растирает ладонью место укола. Выглядит он уставшим и взъерошенным, и несколько минут просто сидит неподвижно, затем неохотно встает и одевается.  
\- Я думал, ты проспал, - приветствует его Роджерс в столовой.  
\- У меня хороший будильник, - отвечает Бартон, с силой трет лицо руками. - Как твоя царапина? Беннеру не показывал?  
\- Я про нее уже забыл, - признается Роджерс. - На мне быстро заживает.  
Бартон кивает, неуклюже, как-то боком садится за стол, смотрит с отвращением на свой завтрак, затем откладывает вилку.  
\- Аппетита нет, - говорит он, выпивает без энтузиазма полстакана сока и тоже отодвигает. Роджерс некоторое время внимательно его разглядывает, затем спрашивает:  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Фактически - да, - Бартон пожимает плечами. Роджерс не находит, что на это сказать, вздыхает, качает головой.  
\- Может, сегодня без спарринга?.. - предлагает он еще через пару секунд.  
\- Да нет, я в порядке, - Бартон морщится. - Нормально.  
Еще он в это утро с сумкой.  
\- Собираешься куда-то? - Роджерс кивает на нее. Бартон что-то бормочет себе под нос, и Роджерс переспрашивает: - Что?..  
\- Не знаю пока, - неопределенно отвечает Бартон, разувается у стены, как обычно. Роджерс с сомнением смотрит на него, но молчит до тех пор, пока Бартон не пропускает простейший удар.  
\- Я не буду с тобой сегодня драться, - говорит Роджерс, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Бартону подняться. - Не знаю, что с тобой, но ты еле двигаешься.  
Бартон отворачивается, медлит, затем просит:  
\- Давай все-таки попробуем.  
\- Зачем? - Роджерс пожимает плечами. - Клинт, один пропущенный день ничего не решит. Мы потренируемся завтра, когда ты... не знаю, когда ты сможешь тренироваться.  
\- Сегодня, - упрямится Бартон. - Кэп, мне нужно. Давай.  
Роджерс неохотно соглашается.  
Впрочем, Бартон как будто приходит в себя, собирается, и больше Роджерсу не удается его опрокинуть или всерьез достать, и через два часа они оба мокрые как мыши, но абсолютно невредимы.  
\- Вот теперь я бы поел, - задумчиво говорит Бартон. - Чего-нибудь вредного. Как насчет Макдональдса, кэп?  
\- После шаурмы я не питаю доверия к подобным заведениям, - Роджерс улыбается. - Но если хочешь, почему нет. Я в душ.  
Он прикрывает дверь, слышит, как Бартон расстегивает сумку, роется в ней; Роджерс снимает футболку, аккуратно разбинтовывается, недоуменно морщится, дотрагиваясь до груди, затем стягивает штаны, ухмыляется, почувствовав под рукой влажное пятно от пота.  
И застывает, видя на пальцах кровь. Несколько безумно долгих секунд он смотрит на руку, затем бессильно прислоняется спиной к стене.  
\- Господи, нет!.. - вырывается у него. За дверью становится тихо, Бартон перестает чем-то шуршать. Роджерс машинально дотягивается до крана, включает воду, бессмысленно глядя перед собой, не видя ничего, кроме крови на пальцах и белье.  
\- Стив, - говорит Бартон за дверью.  
\- Не входи! - почти кричит на него Роджерс. Вода из криво висящего душа брызжет ему на брюки, так и не снятые полностью, на ноги; Роджерс зябко обнимает себя за плечи чистой рукой.  
\- Стив, я оставлю тебе сумку, - объясняет Бартон равнодушным голосом, толкает дверь и кидает сумку внутрь, к противоположной стене, где сухо. - Потом занесешь.  
Он плотно прикрывает дверь за собой. Роджерс еще некоторое время стоит неподвижно, затем перешагивает через упавшие на пол брюки, встает под душ, затем садится, глядя, как кровь смешивается с водой и исчезает в сливном отверстии; тяжело, неровно дышит.  
Сумка Бартона застегнута. Роджерс дотягивается до нее мокрыми руками, дергает за язычок молнии, отрывая его напрочь, до крови кусает нижнюю губу, дергает молнию еще раз. Нитки лопаются, и вода с волос Роджерса капает на маленькое сухое полотенце и на яркий пластиковый пакет с недвусмысленным рисунком.  
Роджерс отталкивает сумку и снова прижимается спиной к стене, закрывает лицо руками.  
Плечи его вздрагивают.

Локи сидит на столе, скрестив ноги, персиковая юбка красиво струится вниз с края стола.  
\- Магия быстрее техники, - подытоживает он, гладя одним пальцем крысу с голубыми глазами. - Но так же несовершенна. Пожалуй, я останусь верен своим навыкам.  
\- А ты сохранил свои способности? - интересуется Селвиг, не поднимая головы.  
\- Вполне, - Локи вдруг оказывается рядом с ним. - Дотроньтесь.  
Селвиг вздрагивает, но послушно поднимает руку, и рука проходит сквозь Локи. Иллюзия тает, Локи снова возникает на столе.  
\- Просто в этом нет смысла, - Локи пожимает плечами. - Куда я уйду с этим?.. - он стучит через юбку по металлическому браслету, ссаживает крысу себе на бедро, и крыса поспешно забирается ему на плечо.  
\- Между прочим, зачем тебе трон? - спрашивает Селвиг. - По мне так страшная ответственность, а радость-то от этого какая?  
\- Спросите у Тора, - фыркает Локи. - Он что-то не жалуется, не заметили?..  
\- Ну, последний месяц он сидит здесь, смотрит рестлинг и все такое, - Селвиг смеется. - Я б тоже не жаловался. Но Тор, насколько я понимаю, ничего не делал специально. В отличие от тебя.  
Локи смотрит на него с непонятным выражением.  
\- Вы меня не боитесь? - спрашивает он наконец. - Совсем?..  
Селвиг откладывает свои расчеты, разворачивает к Локи стул.  
\- Боюсь, - говорит он задумчиво. - Не смерти, это рано или поздно произойдет со всеми, хотя теперь у меня есть шансы пожить подольше, и это даже занятно... так, о чем я?.. Видишь ли, я даже не могу сказать, что боюсь, что ты снова подчинишь себе мое сознание. Во-первых, я ничем тебе не помогу, я не силен в той электронике, что удерживает тебя, а во-вторых, есть вещи, которые даже ты изменить не можешь, что-то... базовое в человеческой психике, что позволяет так или иначе сохранять нашу человечность.  
\- Объясните, - Локи наклоняет голову.  
\- Я ведь оставил шанс уничтожить портал, - Селвиг пожимает плечами. - Хотя в твоих интересах было бы собрать его максимально неуязвимым. А Клинт не убил директора Фьюри, хотя мог, и ты приказал ему. Что-то сохраняется, Локи, так что я не боюсь потерять себя полностью.  
\- Чего же вы тогда боитесь? - Локи поднимает руку, и она покрывается ледяной коркой, когти достают почти до горла Селвига.  
\- Твоих целей, - Селвиг смотрит на ледяную руку. - Послушай, можно, я замерю температуру? Очень интересное превращение, я хотел бы понять, как ты это делаешь.  
Локи закатывает глаза, смеется.  
\- Вы действительно не боитесь, - соглашается он. - А что не так с моими целями?..  
\- У тебя их нет, - поясняет Селвиг, прикладывая датчик к темно-голубой коже. - Ага... можно еще один тест?.. Больно не будет... так вот, про цели. Я не просто так спросил тебя, зачем тебе трон, и ты ведь мне так и не ответил. Допустим, ты его получил. Допустим, ты покорил Землю, заставил людей подчиняться... ого, какой уровень. Я взял бы у тебя образец кожного покрова, но это, наверное...  
\- Чересчур, - холодно подтверждает Локи, отдергивая руку и возвращая ей нормальный вид. - Вы никогда не знаете, где пора остановиться.  
\- Точно, - с терпеливой улыбкой подтверждает Селвиг. - А ты?.. Ты ведь тоже не знаешь. Зачем тебе трон, Локи? Скучать на нем веками?.. Что ты будешь делать, если тебе не с кем будет даже поговорить?..  
Локи смотрит на него, стиснув зубы, затем соскакивает со стола - крыса вцепляется коготками в его плечо, и Локи машинально накрывает ее ладонью, - и выходит из лаборатории, едва не столкнувшись с Беннером.  
\- Что у вас тут случилось? - недоуменно спрашивает Беннер, прикрывая дверь.  
\- Эм, небольшой диспут о троне, - Селвиг хмыкает. - И вообще-то я бы выпил по этому поводу, да, ну да ладно...  
Он замолкает, потому что Беннер молча протягивает ему маленькую плоскую фляжку.  
\- О, - говорит Селвиг. - Я думал, ты вообще не пьешь.  
\- Нет, - Беннер кивает. - Держу для тебя. И присмотрю, чтобы ты не испортил результаты анализов, так что пей спокойно.  
Селвиг фыркает, откручивает пробку и делает глоток.

Бартон теряет терпение в начале девятого, стучит решительно в дверь комнаты Роджерса.  
\- Не заперто, - вяло откликается тот. Бартон входит.  
Роджерс лежит на кровати, заложив руки за голову, и смотрит в потолок.  
\- Не стану спрашивать тебя про обед и ужин, - говорит Бартон, опирается о стол. - Будешь лежать всю неделю?..  
Роджерс прикрывает глаза и сглатывает, но ничего не отвечает. Бартон вздыхает.  
\- Стив, - начинает он снова.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, - перебивает Роджерс. - Прости.  
\- За что?.. - Бартон приподнимает брови. Роджерс снова молчит, и Бартон отталкивается от стола, подходит к кровати.  
\- Стив, завязывай, - требует он. - Три дня назад в тебе проделали дырку, крови было не меньше, прекрати истерить.  
\- Давай мы не будем это обсуждать! - взрывается наконец Роджерс, садится, едва не задев Бартона ногами. - Клинт, я не... я не могу! Я попросил прощения, все, оставь меня в покое!..  
\- Ага, - соглашается Бартон. - Вставай, пошли.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - Роджерс отворачивается.  
\- Еще раз спрашиваю, будешь лежать всю неделю? - повторяет Бартон, садится на корточки. - Кэп.  
Роджерс смотрит на него, вздыхает, облизывает прокушенную губу.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он. - Ну...  
\- Угу, - Бартон кивает. - Уже лучше. Кэп, у меня отличная программа на вечер, правда. Тебе понравится.  
\- Сейчас - вряд ли, - угрюмо парирует Роджерс.  
\- Даже сейчас, - Бартон поднимается на ноги. - Ну? Ты символ нации и пример для подражания или как вообще?..  
\- Или как, - Роджерс снова вздыхает, но тоже встает, дергает неловко плечом. - Подожди меня в коридоре, ладно?.. - просит он.  
Бартон кивает.  
Получасом позже они входят в парк аттракционов. Бартон уверенно просачивается сквозь толпу, Роджерс не сразу его догоняет, ловит за рукав.  
\- Куда мы идем? - уточняет он.  
\- Вот туда, - Бартон показывает наверх. Роджерс поднимает голову и останавливается как вкопанный, кто-то врезается в него и чертыхается, но Роджерс не обращает внимания.  
\- Это что?.. - спрашивает он ошеломленно.  
\- Русские горки, - ухмыляется Бартон. - Поверь мне, оно того стоит.  
\- Ну уж нет! - наотрез отказывается Роджерс. - Послушай, я... пробовал это до войны, когда они еще были... поменьше, и я не собираюсь больше...  
Бартон ухмыляется еще шире.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - говорит он, берет Роджерса под руку и тянет вперед; Роджерс неохотно идет, не отрывая взгляда от огромной петли, сверкающей огнями на фоне ночного неба.  
\- Сколько здесь было смертельных случаев? - спрашивает он у девушки, которая проверяет, застегнуты ли крепления в вагончике. Девушка смотрит на него с удивлением и даже почти с жалостью.  
\- Ни одного, - отвечает она. - У нас тройная система защиты, нет никакой опасности.  
\- Расслабься, кэп, - советует Бартон. - Это действительно круто.  
\- Я с тобой больше никуда не пойду, - обещает Роджерс. В следующее мгновение он замолкает, потому что маленький состав сдвигается с места и начинает медленно взбираться наверх, к гигантской петле.  
\- Ставлю десятку, - удовлетворенно откликается Бартон.  
Кто-то в начале состава заранее вопит от восторга. Роджерс зажмуривается.  
Десятку он отдает, спускаясь по деревянным ступеням с конечной точки аттракциона. Бартон снова ухмыляется, молча прячет ее в карман.  
\- Тут еще много интересного, - говорит он. - Пожалуй, «мясорубка» - это детские игры, мы туда не пойдем, вот «ракета» будет в самый раз!  
\- «Мясорубка»? «Ракета»?.. - переспрашивает Роджерс. - Мне не нравятся эти названия.  
\- Да, могли бы придумать получше, - соглашается Бартон. - Порекомендуй им ребрендинг.  
\- Порекомендовать что?.. - Роджерс хмурится.  
\- Надо было фото взять, - спохватывается Бартон. - Ладно, на обратном пути. Эти ребята завлекают тебя дважды, сначала поездкой, а затем тебе показывают, как ты выглядел на самом крутом вираже. Подаришь потом Коулсону, когда все закончится, он будет в восторге.  
Роджерс негромко смеется.  
\- Он настоящий фанат, - Бартон оглядывается. - Серьезно, кэп, он без ума от всего, что тебя касается.  
\- Вряд ли ему понравится... - Роджерс криво улыбается, указывая на себя.  
Бартон загадочно улыбается и ничего не отвечает.  
На колесо обозрения они попадают последними, контролер закрывает за ними цепочку и приглушает свет на дорожке. Кабинка медленно поднимается вверх, поскрипывая и шатаясь; Роджерс вдруг встает, берется двумя руками за вертикальные стойки.  
\- В пентхаузе свет, - Бартон указывает на башню Старка. - Интересно, Пеппер вернулась?  
\- Разве ты отсюда не видишь? - Роджерс оглядывается на него, улыбается.  
\- Свет мешает, - неожиданно серьезно отвечает Бартон, постукивает по краю кабинки, украшенному светодиодами. - Надо будет сказать Старку, что отсюда отличный вид для снайпера.  
Роджерс глубоко вздыхает, закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо прохладному ночному воздуху. Бартон, помедлив, тоже встает, и кабинка покачивается, заставляя его взяться за поручень.  
\- Нью-Йорк очень изменился, - говорит вдруг Роджерс. - Я все еще не привык.  
Бартон кивает.  
\- Иногда он меняется, пока ты на задании, - произносит он задумчиво. - Возвращаешься, а все иначе. Теперь все довольно быстро... происходит.  
Они спускаются в молчании. Бартон оставляет полученную от Роджерса десятку контролеру, и тот благодарно салютует ему в ответ; Бартон сует руки в карманы куртки, идет, приноравливаясь к широкому шагу Роджерса.  
\- Мы ведь еще не возвращаемся?.. - спрашивает Роджерс на выходе из парка. - В том смысле, я ведь обещал составить тебе компанию в Макдональдс...  
\- Ну, Мак уже закрыт, - Бартон преувеличенно серьезно задумывается. - Но тут недалеко есть одно место, ничего так, симпатичное.  
\- Ты часто здесь бываешь?.. - Роджерс смотрит на него.  
\- Хорошая зрительная память, - Бартон ухмыляется, и по нему снова непонятно, шутит он или говорит серьезно. Роджерс кивает, молчит пару секунд.  
\- Знаешь, мне действительно легче, - признается он. - Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Ты такой же адреналиновый наркоман, как мы все. Ничего интересного. Просто гормоны.  
\- Ты не романтик, - Роджерс вновь негромко смеется.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтверждает Бартон.  
Он заказывает себе виски, и Роджерс, помедлив, присоединяется.  
\- Утром я... потерял надежду, - говорит он медленно, глядя в стол. - Мне стало страшно. Всю свою жизнь я хотел быть солдатом, Эрскин исполнил мою самую заветную мечту. Я готов был умереть за свою страну, и я думал, что умру за нее, но потом проснулся здесь и сейчас, через семьдесят лет... - он делает глоток. - И я все еще капитан Америка, но - ты ведь правильно заметил, я - символ, вот что. Яркая картинка с коллекционных карточек...  
\- Ну, это ты загнул, положим, - Бартон благодарно кивает официантке. - Ешь, это вкусно только пока горячее.  
\- Клинт, ты остаешься в строю даже сейчас, - Роджерс смотрит на него в упор. - А я перестаю быть тем, кем меня сделали, понимаешь?.. Когда я потерял надежду, я потерял все. Я... просто лежал и думал, что все кончено. Я могу надеть черный комбинезон и попроситься к твоим ребятам, я умею не только командовать, но и подчиняться, но это буду уже не я... - он вздыхает. - Я всегда был... немного косноязычен, извини.  
\- Да нет, ничего так, - Бартон молчит. - Стив...  
\- Я знаю, - Роджерс неожиданно тепло улыбается. - Я снова знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но, заметь, я говорил «утром». Сейчас мне действительно лучше, Клинт. Спасибо.  
Бартон криво улыбается в ответ, кивает, пожимает плечами.  
\- Слушай, ешь, правда, - требует он. - Иначе придется выбросить и заказывать еще раз!..  
Роджерс еще несколько секунд смотрит на него, затем послушно начинает есть.  
\- Действительно вкусно, - соглашается он через пару минут.  
Бартон насмешливо фыркает.  
\- Плохого не посоветую.  
Они возвращаются в башню Старка пешком, медленно идут по пустым улицам. Роджерс пинает пластиковую крышку от бутылки, Бартон крутит в пальцах четвертак.  
\- Я почти признателен Локи, - говорит внезапно Роджерс. - Если бы не его появление, возможно, мы никогда бы не познакомились. Я... не слишком-то стремился в Щ.И.Т.  
\- Ну, тогда тебе не с чем было бы сравнивать, - хмыкает Бартон. - Ты пошел бы работать спасателем или пожарным, подружился бы с кем-нибудь другим. Это случай.  
\- Знаешь, как Эрскин нашел меня? - откликается Роджерс невпопад. - Нечаянно подслушал мой разговор с Баки. Случай.  
Бартон смеется, поднимает руки.  
\- Хорошо, кэп, - соглашается он. - Поставим Локи выпить по этому поводу?..  
Роджерс улыбается.  
Охрана башни смотрит на них с некоторым удивлением, но никто ничего не спрашивает; лифт ждет на первом этаже, Роджерс нажимает нужную кнопку и поворачивается к Бартону, потом вдруг делает шаг ему навстречу, кладет руки на стену с двух сторон от его плеч. Бартон молча ждет продолжения, глядя Роджерсу в глаза, но когда Роджерс начинает наклоняться, Бартон отворачивает голову.  
\- Во-первых, я стрейт, - говорит он негромко. - А во-вторых, даже если бы я сделал для тебя исключение, здесь камеры, кэп.  
Он смотрит на запястье Роджерса рядом со своим лицом, Роджерс смотрит на его губы, изогнутые в кривой улыбке.  
Старк в комнате наблюдения медленно приподнимает бровь.  
\- Вот это да, - бормочет он.


	12. День двадцать пятый

Бартон ладонью протирает запотевшее маленькое зеркало в ванной, разглядывает свое отражение.  
\- Я - твой тип женщины, да?.. - он невесело усмехается. - Тогда мы оба влипли, а, кэп?..  
Его телефон вибрирует, принимая сообщение из одного слова: «Будапешт».  
\- Будапешт, - рассеянно повторяет Бартон. - Надеюсь, ты хотя бы покрасишь волосы...  
Он натягивает брюки, скребет ногтем твердое пятнышко на бедре, где вчера проступила кровь после укола, заправляет майку под ремень и несколько секунд стоит перед дверью, взявшись за ручку, но не решаясь как будто ее открыть.  
Роджерса однако в столовой нет. Бартон приподнимает бровь, смотрит на часы и лишь затем замечает записку на столе. В ней одно слово: «Спускайся». Хмыкнув, Бартон выпивает стакан воды, возвращается в комнату за курткой и идет к лифту.  
Роджерс действительно ждет на улице, сидит боком на своем мотоцикле. Бартон, выходя, выбрасывает скомканную записку в урну, приветствует Роджерса жестом.  
\- Сегодня ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, - говорит он насмешливо.  
\- Твоя заслуга, - неожиданно спокойно парирует Роджерс. - Прокатишься со мной?  
\- Если в программу входит завтрак, - Бартон ухмыляется. Роджерс кивает, садится на мотоцикл верхом, кивает Бартону на сиденье за своей спиной. Помедлив, Бартон подходит, перекидывает ногу, устраивается, осторожно обнимает Роджерса за талию.  
Они едут в Бруклин, в Кони-Айленд; Роджерс оставляет мотоцикл на самом краю парковки, достает из сумки над задним колесом пакет.  
\- Завтрак, - объясняет он, улыбаясь. Бартон поднимает брови, хмыкает.  
Они молча идут по песку к пирсу, Роджерс бросает по дороге взгляд на парк аттракционов.  
\- Хочешь повторить? - поддразнивает его Бартон. - Между прочим, если я правильно помню, здесь у них есть карусель, сделанная по чертежам двадцать второго года прошлого века.  
\- Прошлого века, - эхом повторяет Роджерс, кивает. - Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Он разувается на пирсе, садится, опустив ноги в воду.  
\- Холодная, - предупреждает он, когда Бартон тянется к шнуровке своих ботинок.  
\- Понял, - Бартон опускается рядом, скрещивает ноги.  
Время для отдыхающих слишком раннее, на пляже никого нет, кроме спасателя на вышке. Роджерс вытаскивает из пакета термос с кофе, стаканчики, коробку с сэндвичами.  
\- А ты хозяйственный, - Бартон снова ухмыляется.  
\- Было бы глупо что-нибудь забыть, - серьезно отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Ну да, - соглашается Бартон. - Когда ты успел? Мы вернулись в третьем часу, а в семь ты уже ждал меня внизу.  
\- Мне не спалось, - Роджерс едва заметно улыбается. Бартон задумчиво кивает.  
\- Я часто бывал здесь в детстве, - добавляет внезапно Роджерс. - Вырос в Бруклине.  
\- Знаю, - говорит Бартон.  
\- Ну да, действительно, - Роджерс разливает кофе в стаканчики. - Меня в школе проходят?..  
\- Понятия не имею, уроки истории я прогуливал, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - В любом случае, Щ.И.Т. и Коулсон знают о тебе больше, чем наш преподаватель.  
Некоторое время они молчат, но никакого напряжения не возникает; ветер треплет волосы Роджерса, и Роджерс опускает руку в воду, приглаживает челку мокрой ладонью, чтобы не лезла в глаза.  
\- Подстригся бы, - предлагает Бартон.  
\- А ты? - Роджерс косится на него. Бартон задумчиво дергает себя за короткую прядь надо лбом.  
\- Справедливо, - соглашается он. - Подстригусь, когда все закончится. Надеюсь, к тому времени еще не буду похож на Тора.  
Роджерс пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - говорит он, встает, босиком идет в начало пирса, что-то поднимает с песка, оглядывается, наклоняется еще пару раз и приносит обратно несколько маленьких плоских камешков.  
\- Раньше у меня неплохо получалось, - он снова садится, примеривается и пускает первый камень по воде; камень отскакивает один раз и уходит на дно.  
\- Сглазил, - смеется Бартон, роется в карманах, достает вчерашний четвертак и тоже бросает. Монета делает четыре прыжка, прежде чем утонуть.  
\- Говорят, монеты в воду кидают, чтобы вернуться, - замечает Роджерс, провожая ее взглядом.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не рассыпал мелочь, когда падал в Северный Ледовитый, - Бартон забирает у него один из оставшихся камешков. - Там не курортное место, прямо скажем.  
\- В моем костюме нет карманов, - Роджерс улыбается. - Так что можешь не волноваться.  
Он бросает следующий камень, на этот раз более удачно: камень ударяется о воду семь раз. Бартон запускает свой, но он тонет, не подпрыгнув ни разу.  
\- Вот черт, - Бартон улыбается, допивает кофе. - Давай, кэп. Покажи класс.  
Последний «блинчик» Роджерс долго трет в пальцах, затем наклоняется, кидает.  
\- ...три, четыре, - быстро считает Бартон, - пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять!.. Есть.  
\- Это что-то значит?.. - Роджерс вопросительно смотрит на него.  
\- Просто число красивое, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Хорошая примета. Веришь в приметы, кэп?  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Роджерс.  
Они снова замолкают. Бартон вытаскивает откуда-то из внутреннего кармана куртки коробочку с ирисками, протягивает Роджерсу. Роджерс кивает, кладет конфету в рот, раскусывает.  
Ветер усиливается, цветные зонтики на пляже раскачиваются все сильнее, но несмотря на это пляж постепенно оживает, заполняясь людьми. В очередной раз оглянувшись, Роджерс хмурится, смотрит на Бартона.  
\- Поехали, - соглашается тот, собирая в пакет стаканчики и обертки от сэндвичей. Роджерс натягивает носки на мокрые ноги, обувается.  
\- Старк нас, наверное, уже потерял, - говорит Бартон, пока они возвращаются к парковке.  
\- Думаешь?.. - сомневается Роджерс. - Вчера никто ничего не говорил...  
Он осекается.  
\- Именно, - ухмыляется Бартон. - Вчера ты вообще ни с кем не разговаривал. Но я на самом деле о том, что Старк отозвал свою охрану. Я думал, он только пообещает, но он действительно их убрал.  
\- Охрану?.. - Роджерс недоуменно моргает.  
\- Угу, - Бартон выбрасывает пакет с мусором в контейнер, термос отдает Роджерсу, и Роджерс машинально убирает его в сумку мотоцикла. - Так что теперь он понятия не имеет, где мы, и уже наверняка начал задумываться, не вляпались ли мы в какую-нибудь историю... хотя, с другой стороны, GPS еще никто не отменял...  
\- Я перестаю тебя понимать, - мрачно замечает Роджерс. Бартон неожиданно мягко улыбается.  
\- Извини, кэп, - говорит он, на мгновение дотрагиваясь до запястья Роджерса. - Забылся. Поехали, порадуем Старка нашим возвращением.


	13. День двадцать восьмой

Локи смотрит в зеркало, как стремительно растут его волосы, черные косы стекают по плечам и груди; Локи проводит ладонью по ключицам, и под пальцами вспыхивает тяжелое золотое ожерелье с зелеными искрами изумрудов под цвет его глаз. Повернув голову, Локи разглядывает себя, растерянно приоткрыв рот, и внезапно замечает в отражении Тора.  
Иллюзия тает, Локи резко оборачивается с гримасой гнева, но Тор смотрит на него так спокойно и серьезно, что Локи так ничего и не произносит, только фыркает и торопливо выходит из комнаты, прикрыв ладонью крысу на плече и стуча каблуками. Тор смотрит ему вслед и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Деревья умерли, - говорит Селвиг, когда Локи появляется в лаборатории. Локи замирает, смотрит на него, на Беннера.  
\- Это конец?.. - спрашивает он затем.  
\- Для меня - да, - Селвиг с хрустом отламывает от облепихи абсолютно сухую ветку, бросает на стол. - Оно... мутировало, да. Но все-таки умерло.  
Локи берет ветку в руки, рассматривает плоские уродливые почки-кисточки.  
\- А это? - он указывает на пышно зеленеющее одинокое дерево в углу.  
\- Это прямая мутация, - поясняет Беннер. - Мужское растение, превращенное в женское.  
\- Контрольный образец, - вспоминает Локи, поджимает губы. - Значит, конец.  
Он медленно садится на стул, не выпуская сухую ветку из рук. Белая крыса с голубыми глазами спускается по его рукаву и принимается грызть вялые почти черные листья.  
\- Возможно, у тебя и у капитана Роджерса еще есть шанс, - произносит негромко Беннер. - Ты выжил после знакомства с тем... с Халком, капитан - после семидесятилетнего пребывания во льдах. Но мы не можем ничего гарантировать. Это... русская рулетка какая-то.  
\- Что такое «русская рулетка»? - спрашивает Локи, гладя крысу по спине.  
\- Очень увлекательная игра, - говорит Старк, входя. - Я играл в нее с твоим скипетром, мне повезло, Бартону с профессором - нет.  
На Старке мятая футболка неопределенного цвета, в руке - початая бутылка виски. Старк ставит ее на стол, достает с полки лабораторные мерные стаканы.  
\- Локи хотел поэкспериментировать на капитане, - произносит он мрачно, разливая виски. - Предлагаю так и сделать. Все остальное мы уже пробовали, меня тошнит от крыс и облепихи. Нам известно, что эффект есть, и, черт возьми, человек вполне может оказаться выносливее крысы!..  
\- Ты видел, насколько поднимается кровяное давление, - напоминает Беннер. - Обширный инсульт обеспечен, это даже не возможность, это данность.  
\- Давайте проверим! - Старк салютует стаканом. - Здоровье капитана. Я - за то, чтобы ему сказать.  
\- И об инсульте тоже? - поднимает голову Селвиг. - Его ведь это может и не убить.  
\- Он заснет?.. - Локи машинально принимает от Старка мерный стакан, но не пьет; в стакан суется крыса, начинает мелко лакать, жмурясь и прядая ушами.  
\- Он станет овощем, - любезно поясняет Старк. - Отличным куском свежего мяса для других экспериментов. Не сомневаюсь, пока капитан дрых после заморозки, Щ.И.Т. успел поотщипывать от него кусочков для опытов! Биопсия капитанской печени! Стволовые клетки! Брюс, ты ведь не откажешься поучаствовать?..  
Локи опускает голову.  
\- Тони, ты ведь не заставишь нас говорить тебе очевидные вещи? - спрашивает Беннер.  
\- О том, что я пьян?.. - Старк морщится. - Вот еще. Я трезв как стеклышко, которое спасает нас с тобой от появления сисек!.. - он указывает на перегородку, отделяющую лабораторию от скипетра и тессеракта. - Отличное просвинцованное стекло, Пеппер заказывала, умница...  
Он тяжело садится на стул, запускает пальцы в волосы.  
\- Чертовы крысы, - подытоживает он. - Никогда их не любил.  
Селвиг вздыхает.  
\- Эрик, - начинает Беннер.  
\- Уже полвека Эрик, - соглашается Селвиг, встает и выходит. Беннер качает головой, снимает очки, прячет в карман.  
\- Я... могу попробовать, - выговаривает Локи с трудом, бледнеет, ссаживает крысу на стол и залпом выпивает виски. - Я... ведь... почти бессмертен.  
\- Кэп нам не простит, если мы начнем без него! - отмахивается Старк. - Кэп у нас должен быть в первых рядах, иначе он не играет!..  
\- Тони, перестань уже, - просит Беннер. - Это не смешно.  
\- А что, похоже, что я смеюсь?.. - спрашивает Старк. Беннер встречается с ним взглядом, снова качает головой и тоже выходит из лаборатории, по пути мимолетно стиснув плечо Старка.  
\- Это которая? - Старк тычет пальцем в крысу, когда они с Локи остаются одни.  
\- Хель, - отвечает Локи. Крыса поворачивает к нему голову.  
\- Ого, отзывается?.. - удивляется Старк. - Я думал, мы всех на опыты пустили.  
\- Я хочу забрать ее с собой, - говорит Локи. Старк пожимает плечами.  
\- Сувенир с Земли, - фыркает он. - С Мидгарда, да, конечно... да ты прирожденный турист, я смотрю. Надо тебе магнитик на холодильник подарить, у вас там есть холодильники?..  
Локи не отвечает, ставит на стол стакан, берет Хель на руки.  
\- Немножко не удалась победа, да?.. - спрашивает он, впрочем, без всякого торжества.  
Теперь молчит Старк.  
Когда за Локи закрывается дверь, Старк подпирает голову рукой и наливает себе еще виски.

Беннер находит Селвига на балконе, встает рядом, но все-таки не слишком близко.  
\- Только не говори мне, что все не так уж плохо, - ворчит Селвиг. - Я и так это знаю. Не могу, правда, сказать, что в моей жизни бывало похуже, но пять-шесть человек, которые бы поменялись со мной местами, назвать могу...  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - честно говорит Беннер, опуская голову. - Тони бы придумал. Или Ник Фьюри, у него всегда есть что-то наготове. А я... не умею так.  
Он молчит некоторое время, затем пожимает плечами.  
\- Хочешь все бросить? - предлагает он внезапно. - В Калькутте пригодились бы твои знания и опыт. Там... будет трудно, грязно, шумно... Господи!.. - Беннер негромко смеется и трет переносицу. - Что я несу...  
\- Да, над навыком вербовки тоже придется поработать, - соглашается Селвиг. - Хотя звучит довольно заманчиво. Кажется, пожилые американки часто впадают в маразм и становятся миссионерами или что-то вроде этого, я куплю себе белую кепку с надписью «Люблю Нью-Йорк» и такой дурацкий холщовый рюкзак, кажется, видел когда-то такой на распродаже!..  
\- До маразма тебе еще далеко, - улыбается Беннер. - Эрик. Я хотел бы сделать что-то для тебя, но я всего лишь врач общей практики, вынужденный постоянно бороться с самим собой...  
Он замолкает, закрывает лицо рукой.  
\- Господи, - говорит он снова. - Я чувствую себя идиотом!..  
\- Я тоже, - признается Селвиг. - Нужно было взять у Тони бутылку, по моему опыту алкоголь здорово облегчает процесс коммуникации!  
\- Да, Тор рассказывал, что нес тебя домой, когда ваша... коммуникация в баре затянулась, - Беннер кивает. - Эрик, послушай... Может быть, это еще не конец. Мы действительно должны спросить капитана, готов ли он рискнуть...  
\- Он-то готов, - перебивает Селвиг. - Я не готов. Риск слишком велик.  
Он выпрямляется, смотрит на Беннера.  
\- Или Калькутта только для тех, у кого шарики снизу, а не сверху?.. - шутит он грубо, трясет головой. - Извини, Брюс. Я... не хочу больше надеяться на чудо. Чудес не бывает.  
Он уходит с балкона, постаравшись не задеть Беннера плечом. Беннер берется обеими руками за перила, крепко зажмуривается, и потому не видит, как его ладони на мгновение зеленеют.  
Когда Беннер снова открывает глаза, перила смяты в лепешку.  
\- Господи, - говорит Беннер в третий раз и смотрит в небо.  
Селвиг спускается вниз, в тренажерный зал. Бартон, разумеется, там, качает спину. Роджерс сидит на скамье напротив; когда открывается дверь, он рассеянно оглядывается, продолжая улыбаться, и Селвиг невольно хмурится, отводит глаза.  
\- Привет, мальчики, - произносит он. Бартон смотрит на часы.  
\- Что-то вы рано, профессор, - удивляется он. - Что-то случилось?..  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что чертов вес никак не уходит! - врет Селвиг. - Что я делаю не так, Клинт? Мне уже даже не хочется этих проклятых булочек, но я стою на месте! Может, у меня что-то вроде лунатизма? Навещаю холодильник по ночам?..  
\- Тогда бы вас разнесло, - спокойно констатирует Бартон. - Я за вами слежу, профессор, не волнуйтесь. Пока все идет отлично. Помните, я же вас предупреждал: заметный результат будет где-то через полгода, не раньше. Мышцы весят больше, чем жир, а по объему вы скинули, на ремень свой посмотрите!  
\- Смотрю, - Селвиг вздыхает. - Но иногда мне кажется, ты просто меня утешаешь.  
\- Это вряд ли, - вмешивается Роджерс. - Если бы вы были безнадежны, Клинт так и сказал бы, он никого не щадит!  
\- О да, - с серьезным видом подтверждает Бартон. - Кэп, я отойду на минутку. Профессор явно хочет пошептаться, просто, в отличие от меня, не может сказать об этом прямо.  
Он встает, берет Селвига за локоть, отходит с ним к окну.  
\- Значит, не щадишь? - спрашивает Селвиг с невеселой усмешкой. - Держу пари, капитан не знает и половины наших неудач, не так ли?  
Бартон натянуто улыбается.  
\- Просто я в вас верю, - он разводит руками. - Акцентировать внимание надо на успехах, а не на провалах. Выкладывайте, что там у вас.  
\- Когда раздавали оптимизм, я, видимо, стоял за способностями к физике, - Селвиг вздыхает. - Клинт...  
Он замолкает, не решаясь сказать то, что так четко обозначил Локи, но, видимо, что-то отражается у него на лице, потому что улыбка Бартона внезапно становится неестественной, как у манекена.  
\- Все?.. - спрашивает он чуть слышно. - Профессор, это что, все?..  
\- Пока только для меня, - снова лжет Селвиг. - Возраст, Клинт, возраст!.. Ничего не поделаешь. Но, слушай, у вас все будет отлично. Я... просто думал тут, ведь ты потом уедешь, а я могу забыть потом, или времени у тебя не останется...  
\- Не частите, профессор, - Бартон криво усмехается, поднимает руку, словно собирается вытереть лицо, но в итоге проводит по волосам, закладывает большие пальцы за ремень брюк. - Я... вижу, что вы что-то скрываете. Не знаю, что. Не буду спрашивать, обещаю. Просто успокойтесь и скажите то, что можете сказать.  
Селвиг видит, что Бартон слегка бледнеет. Оглядываться на Роджерса он опасается, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, и потому просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Клинт, для меня выхода нет, - признается Селвиг. - Мой организм не выдержит обратного превращения... и твой, возможно, тоже.  
Последние слова вырываются у него непроизвольно, и Селвиг поспешно закрывает рот, но поздно: Бартон чуть наклоняет голову и задерживает дыхание.  
\- Клинт, мы еще не закончили, - поспешно говорит Селвиг. - Это не окончательное...  
\- Не надо, - Клинт снова улыбается резиновой гримасой манекена. - Я понял. Спасибо, что сказали, профессор. Кэп?..  
\- У него и Локи есть шанс, - Селвиг кивает с видимым облегчением. - Небольшой. Нужно... пробовать. Мы подготовим все, и если капитан согласится...  
\- Он согласится, - Бартон облизывает губы, молчит пару секунд. - Я... скажу, что вы попросили разработать для вас дальнейшую программу тренировок.  
Селвиг кивает.  
\- Клинт, мне жаль, - говорит он.  
\- Вздор, - отвечает Бартон. - Нечего тут жалеть. Отличная выйдет программа и очень простая, вы справитесь и без меня.  
Он легонько хлопает Селвига по плечу и кивает в сторону Роджерса.  
\- Если решите забросить физику, позвоните мне потом, - шутит он суховато. - С вашим упорством через пару лет вас можно будет включать в группу захвата, я выгоню как раз этого идиота Лившица и возьму вас на его место.  
Роджерс усмехается. Селвиг смотрит на него, на Бартона. Бартон все еще бледноват, но внешне абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Спасибо, Клинт, - серьезно отвечает Селвиг, - но, боюсь, я вынужден отказаться. Доктор Беннер уже сделал мне очень заманчивое предложение насчет практики в Калькутте!..


	14. День тридцатый

На этот раз Бартон тоже разувается, снимает куртку, закатывает форменные брюки и заходит в воду по колено. Роджерс смотрит на него с пляжа, вздыхает чуть слышно, задерживая взгляд на ложбинке позвоночника. Бартон раскидывает руки, потягивается с наслаждением, и Роджерс отводит глаза.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит Бартон, возвращаясь к скамье, - наверное, это лучший отпуск в моей жизни. Несмотря на всякие... недоразумения.  
Он садится рядом, открывает банку пива, вытягивает ноги.  
\- Скучаешь по работе?.. - спрашивает Роджерс, помолчав.  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Бартон. - То, что ты видел, это исключение, не правило. Своя рутина есть везде, - он вздыхает, усмехается. - Я уехал бы на пару лет в Калькутту, но меня доктор Беннер туда не зовет, увы.  
\- Хочешь уволиться из Щ.И.Т.а? - Роджерс смотрит на него, тоже открывает себе пиво.  
\- Нет, - Бартон качает головой. - Я ничего больше не умею.  
Роджерс задумчиво кивает.  
\- Если я соглашусь на предложение Фьюри, возьмешь меня вместо Лившица? - интересуется он шутливо. - Кстати, кто это и чем он вам так насолил? Кто-то из твоих тоже его упоминал.  
\- Парень, которому я ключицу сломал, - лениво отзывается Бартон. - Гонору у него много. И кости плохо срастаются.  
Роджерс снова кивает.  
\- Так как?.. - напоминает он. - Возьмешь?  
\- Нет, - в третий раз говорит Бартон, улыбается чуть виновато. - Нечего тебе там делать, кэп, поверь мне. Ты для этого не предназначен.  
\- А для чего я предназначен? - серьезно спрашивает Роджерс. - Быть живым лозунгом?..  
\- Быть свободным, - в тон отвечает Бартон, выпрямляется, подбирает под себя ноги. - Что на тебя вдруг нашло?.. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что Щ.И.Т. не для тебя. Инициатива «Мстители» - да. Но не Щ.И.Т. Сейчас это выглядит довольно... весело, после читаури и штурма, но каждым полутора минутам штурма предшествуют десять часов тренировок. Директивы, правила, однообразные дежурства... в службе спасения у тебя будет более насыщенная событиями работа, чем в Щ.И.Т.е. Стив, я знаю, о чем говорю. Помнишь, я охранял тессеракт?.. Восьмичасовая вахта через каждые тридцать часов. Ничего не происходит, ты просто сидишь и смотришь, ждешь в полной готовности... - Бартон вдруг осекается, заканчивает совсем другим тоном: - А когда наконец что-то происходит, ты все равно с треском проваливаешься...  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Хочешь в Щ.И.Т. - добро пожаловать, - говорит он с видимым раздражением. - Фьюри будет счастлив.  
Роджерс невесело усмехается.  
\- Я не ожидал такой отповеди, - признается он, подносит банку ко рту, но не пьет, только кусает губы. - Я сказал что-то не то?..  
Бартон отворачивается, трет лицо рукой.  
\- Прости меня, - говорит он наконец. - Черт знает что...  
\- Это закончится, - Роджерс снова кивает. - Я тоже устал.  
Бартон смотрит на него, криво улыбается.  
\- Давай поговорим о Щ.И.Т.е позже, - предлагает он. - Что-то меня в самом деле понесло.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Роджерс, молчит пару секунд, затем спрашивает: - А ты правда уехал бы в Калькутту? Или это так, к слову пришлось?  
\- Там негде купаться и нужно часто мыть руки, - отзывается Бартон уже нормальным своим голосом. - Одно немытое яблоко, и привет, дизентерия. Еще, кажется, там бешеные слоны, но, может, я путаю с Африкой.  
Роджерс начинает смеяться.  
\- Да, и никакой говядины, кажется, - заканчивает Бартон. - Нет, не понимаю, что док Беннер там нашел, честное слово!..

Пентхауз Старка неожиданно встречает их тишиной, несмотря на то, что там собрались все. Роджерс хмурится, обводя взглядом помещение; Старк с преувеличенным вниманием смотрит на стакан в своей руке, Беннер крутит свои очки, оборачивается на звук шагов.  
\- Капитан, - говорит он и замолкает, но Роджерс не успевает ничего спросить, потому что Локи вдруг вскакивает с кресла и хлопает в ладони.  
\- Солдат!.. - начинает он. - Раз никто не решается, тебе скажу я, какая честь, с ума сойти!..  
\- Локи, - произносит Тор сдавленно и тоже осекается.  
\- У тебя уникальный, фантастический выбор, - продолжает Локи, не обращая на Тора никакого внимания. - Ты можешь ничем не рисковать и остаться женщиной навсегда или же ты можешь рискнуть и опробовать на себе эту... конструкцию, которую Старк именует гробом для сыворотки Эрскина! Ты можешь умереть, кстати, серьезно. Но превратиться обратно. Или умереть и не превратиться. Или не умереть, но все равно не превратиться. Масса вариантов! - Локи широко, ненатурально улыбается.  
Роджерс задерживает дыхание.  
\- Что?.. - переспрашивает он.  
\- Капитан, у нас не очень хорошие новости, - вмешивается наконец Беннер. - Мы... пытались, но результат один вне зависимости от наших методов: обратная трансформация губительна практически для любого живого организма. Ни крысы, ни облепиховые деревья ее не выдерживают. Мы предполагаем - предполагаем!.. - что вы, капитан, сможете это выдержать. Но мы не уверены даже в этом. И, разумеется, настаивать было бы... - он разводит руками. - Это смертельно опасно. Даже для вас. Мы подготовили аппарат для проведения процедуры, если вы захотите, но я обязан предупредить вас обо всех возможных рисках.  
\- А... остальные?.. - выдавливает Роджерс, оглядывается на Бартона. Тот качает головой.  
\- Я уже знаю, - произносит он спокойно. - Для меня - кончено, кэп.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?.. - спрашивает Роджерс, едва шевеля губами. Он смотрит на Бартона так, словно не понимает, что происходит.  
\- А о чем тут говорить? - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Видишь, тебе и без меня все сказали.  
Он криво улыбается. Роджерс глядит на него еще несколько секунд, затем зажмуривается, медленно поворачивается обратно к Беннеру.  
\- Есть вероятность успешного завершения... эксперимента? - уточняет он, стискивает зубы.  
\- В случае с вами, капитан - почти сорок процентов, - признается Беннер. - Я мог бы дать более точный прогноз, если бы у нас была хоть какая-то информация о том, что произошло с вами при ударе об лед семьдесят лет назад и как восстанавливался ваш организм.  
\- Это очень хорошая цифра, - замечает Локи, баюкая в ладонях крысу. - Но остальные шестьдесят приходятся на то, что ты станешь овощем... это не мои слова, если что, - добавляет он.  
\- Велика вероятность инсульта или инфаркта, - поясняет Беннер. Старк залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана, наливает себе еще, по-прежнему молча. - Скорее всего, ваш организм сможет оправиться, однако мы... никто не знает, как будет функционировать ваш мозг, - Беннер качает головой. - Подобных опытов не было в медицинской практике человечества.  
\- А если со мной все пройдет хорошо, - Роджерс снова оглядывается на Бартона, - это как-то повлияет на... на других?  
\- Нет, - отрезает Селвиг, вставая. - Капитан, выдержать это можете только вы и, вероятно, Локи. Мы с агентом Бартоном в этом отношении примерно на уровне крыс.  
\- Хорошо, не облепихи, - бормочет Бартон. - Профессор, признайтесь, вы мстите мне за урезание дневной нормы калорий! Если у кэпа все пройдет легко и непринужденно, почему бы мне тоже не попробовать?  
На этот раз на Бартона смотрят все, включая Старка.  
\- Оставайся так, - Старк указывает на него рукой со стаканом. - Я на тебе женюсь. Пеппер меня поймет.  
Бартон показывает ему неприличный жест, но продолжает ухмыляться, стараясь, впрочем, не встречаться взглядом с Роджерсом. Тем не менее, шутка разряжает обстановку, все как-то разом выдыхают и расслабляются.  
\- Возможно, Клинт прав, - осторожно подтверждает Беннер. - Мы не исключаем варианта, что человеческий организм более... мягко воспримет обратную трансформацию. Вероятность этого очень мала...  
\- Стремится к нулю, - любезно уточняет Локи.  
\- ...но она есть, - заканчивает Беннер. - Локи уже предлагал себя в качестве первого объекта, однако даже успешный результат в его случае ничего не гарантирует профессору Селвигу и агенту Бартону.  
\- Локи?! - переспрашивает Тор.  
\- За сегодняшний день ты произнес мое имя уже одиннадцать раз, - язвит Локи. - Но больше не сказал ни слова. Напрягись уже, братец, выдай что-нибудь более осмысленное!  
\- Ты предлагал... себя?! - Тор подходит ближе. Локи пятится от него, сажает крысу на плечо, и она прячется под его волосами.  
\- Надеюсь, своим телом я могу распоряжаться, не спрашивая у тебя разрешения? - Локи вздергивает подбородок. - Или ты и на него имеешь виды?  
Тор внезапно краснеет и останавливается.  
\- Локи... - говорит он растерянно.  
\- Двенадцать, - констатирует Локи. - Ты безнадежен.  
\- Я согласен, - Роджерс пожимает плечами. - Разумеется, я согласен. Сейчас?..  
\- Завтра, - останавливает его Беннер. - Вам лучше выспаться и ничего не есть на ночь и с утра. И не принимать алкоголь.  
\- Сочувствую, - Старк салютует стаканом. - Я им твержу, что рассосалось бы, но Брюс неумолим!  
Роджерс глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Я выпью за него, - обещает Бартон, обходит Роджерса. Старк с готовностью наливает ему виски.  
\- Твое здоровье, кэп, - говорит Бартон, приподнимая стакан, и наконец встречается с Роджерсом взглядом. Глаза у Бартона усталые, но спокойные; Роджерс смаргивает, неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? - спрашивает он еще раз чуть позже, когда они остаются вдвоем на балконе. Бартон держит стакан за перилами балкона, крутит его в пальцах, ничуть не боясь выронить.  
\- Некоторые плохие новости лучше узнавать после хороших, - неопределенно отвечает Бартон. - На тот момент у меня не было уверенности, что они предложат тебе испытать их адскую машинку. Я сказал бы, и что?..  
Роджерс опускает голову.  
\- Я чувствую себя... слабым, - признается он. - Ты меня поддерживал. Говорил мне, что все будет хорошо. Ты даже сегодня врал мне об этом, - он негромко смеется. - Ты уже знал, но делал все, чтобы не узнал я!..  
\- Я не врал, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Я уверен, что эксперимент пройдет успешно.  
\- Для меня, - Роджерс пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Для тебя, - соглашается Бартон. - Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления, кэп.  
\- Ты... поэтому так разозлился утром?.. - понимает вдруг Роджерс. - Ты уже знал, а я со своим вопросом... - он качает головой.  
Бартон снова пожимает плечами и на этот раз не говорит ничего. Роджерс разглядывает его лицо в профиль, сощуренные глаза, плотно сжатые губы; когда Бартон снова делает глоток из стакана, над верхней губой остается крошечное влажное пятнышко, и Роджерс никак не может от него оторваться.  
\- Прости меня, - говорит он вдруг. - Прости меня, Клинт.  
И уходит.  
Бартон смотрит ему вслед, приподнимает недоуменно брови, хмыкает.  
\- Да ничего, - произносит он задумчиво.  
Смотрит вниз, за перила.  
Допивает виски.  
И уносит пустой стакан в пентхауз.


	15. День тридцать первый

Та часть аппарата, на которой фиксируют Роджерса, угрожающей не выглядит: обыкновенный массажный стол, поднятый под углом сорок пять градусов и снабженный ремнями для рук и ног, однако дополнительно к ремням Селвиг закрепляет на Роджерсе десятка три разных датчиков, следуя указаниям Беннера, оставшегося по эту сторону перегородки.  
Бартон переводит взгляд на вторую часть аппарата. По форме она немного напоминает стенд для тессеракта, использовавшийся на базе Щ.И.Т.а, однако здесь перед тессерактом закреплена конструкция из двух выпуклых линз и предмета, в котором Бартон после некоторых размышлений опознает навершие скипетра Локи.  
Селвиг аккуратно расправляет провода, соединенные с датчиками на Роджерсе, выводит их через специальный короб в лабораторию, и Беннер по эту сторону стекла соединяет их с медицинской аппаратурой.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не обязаны были извещать директора Фьюри, - говорит он озабоченно, останавливаясь рядом с Бартоном.  
\- Кэп не работает на Щ.И.Т., - Бартон качает головой. - И потом, это добровольное участие в гражданском эксперименте в период, свободный от несения службы, об этом даже в моем контракте ничего нет.  
\- Ты всех успокаиваешь?.. - Беннер мягко улыбается.  
\- Не люблю, когда рядом кто-то нервничает, - Бартон усмехается в ответ. - Это плохо сказывается на работоспособности группы. Но я не стал бы вас именно успокаивать, док. Вы спросили, я ответил.  
Он молчит пару секунд, затем добавляет:  
\- Вот агента Коулсона я бы известил, если бы он был уже в состоянии присутствовать.  
Беннер внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Разве агент Коулсон... - начинает он.  
\- Ну вот, и для вас хорошая новость, - Бартон хмыкает. - Жив и даже неплохо выглядел, когда я его видел в последний раз.  
\- Пожалуй, - Беннер улыбается в ответ. - Спасибо, Клинт. Это хороший знак, мне кажется.  
В лаборатории довольно тесно, присутствуют все, даже Тор и Пеппер. Старк трезв и сосредоточен, Селвиг нервничает и поминутно вытирает пот со лба, Локи поглаживает крысу и кусает губы. Спокоен, похоже, только Роджерс, он прикрывает глаза, защищая от яркого света, и даже чуть улыбается.  
\- Капитан, как вы себя чувствуете? - спрашивает Беннер в микрофон.  
\- Готовым, - лаконично отвечает Роджерс. Бартон ухмыляется.  
\- Мы тестируем оборудование, - продолжает Беннер. - Когда тест будет закончен, я отдельно предупрежу вас о начале облучения.  
\- Это будет больно, - вмешивается Старк. - Стив, я знаю, что сыворотка Эрскина шла не очень, так вот, она покажется тебе комариным укусом. Не передумал?..  
\- Нет, - Роджерс улыбается. - Спасибо, Тони. Не останавливай эксперимент, что бы ни случилось. Твой отец не стал, и я ему за это признателен.  
Старк закатывает глаза и отходит назад.  
\- Все в мышцы ушло, - бормочет он. Бартон смотрит на него, и Старк отворачивается.  
\- Клинт, ты здесь? - внезапно спрашивает Роджерс.  
Бартон на мгновение теряется.  
\- Здесь, - говорит он затем. - Что, зайти, подержать тебя за ручку?  
Роджерс смеется.  
\- Капитан, мы готовы, - произносит Беннер. - Вы точно отказываетесь от капы?  
\- Хочу иметь возможность спокойно покричать, если что, - отвечает Роджерс, улыбаясь. - Я тоже готов, док. Давайте уже.  
\- Завидуешь? - внезапно тихо спрашивает Локи над ухом у Бартона.  
\- А ты? - парирует Бартон. Локи усмехается и отходит.  
Беннер начинает медленно сдвигать единственную рукоятку вверх по панели управления. Излучение тессеракта, до этого, очевидно, чем-то заблокированное, падает на первую линзу и обволакивает навершие скипетра, но дальше не идет, конденсируется, становится все ярче, и лишь когда все в лаборатории, кроме Локи, практически зажмуриваются, пучок голубого света вырывается из второй линзы и бьет точно в область сердца Роджерса.  
Несколько секунд в лаборатории тихо, затем Роджерс выгибается с такой силой, что рвет ремни на запястьях. Бартон непроизвольно делает шаг к стеклу, но кто-то придерживает его за плечо; оглянувшись, Бартон обнаруживает, что это Локи. Локи смотрит на Роджерса, приоткрыв рот, и едва ли сам понимает, что вцепляется в Бартона все сильнее; впрочем, он разжимает пальцы, стоит Бартону пошевелиться, но по-прежнему сосредоточен на происходящем за стеклом.  
Роджерс начинает кричать.  
\- Пульс сто пятьдесят, - сухо говорит Старк. Бартон ожидает услышать Селвига, но, обернувшись, видит, что Селвиг неподвижно сидит на стуле позади всех, а Старк стоит на его месте у регистрирующей аппаратуры. - Давление сто сорок на сто и растет.  
Беннер продолжает медленно двигать рукоятку. Бартон пристально смотрит на его лицо, ища возможные признаки стресса, но доктор как будто абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Пульс сто семьдесят, - объявляет Старк. - Давление сто шестьдесят на сто пять. Дыхание - восемнадцать.  
\- Готовь стимулятор, - командует Беннер.  
Пеппер закрывает ладонями уши, когда Роджерс срывается на хрип. Старк вкладывает руку в экзоскелет, направляя электронный манипулятор к плечу Роджерса. Бартон сглатывает.  
\- Пульс двести, давление двести на сто шестьдесят, дыхание двадцать пять, - сообщает Старк.  
\- Давай, - приказывает Беннер. Игла входит в плечо Роджерса, манипулятор давит на поршень, впрыскивая что-то в тело.  
\- Двести двадцать, двести двадцать на сто восемьдесят, тридцать один, - говорит Старк.  
\- Он не выдержит, - Селвиг встает, держась за стол.  
Бартон сжимает кулаки. Изо рта Роджерса показывается тонкая струйка крови, он уже не бьется в ремнях, лишь едва вздрагивает.  
\- Двести тридцать четыре, - читает с экрана Старк и больше не добавляет ничего.  
\- Еще сорок секунд, - отзывается Беннер. - Тридцать семь. Тридцать пять.  
На двадцатой секунде Роджерс обмякает в ремнях и замолкает. Бартон делает шаг вперед, кладет ладонь на стекло.  
\- ...пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать, - вслух отсчитывает Беннер, хотя все и так видят экран над панелью. - Восемь. Семь. Шесть.  
Старк вырывает с корнем провода из панели, когда счетчик сбрасывается на ноль.  
\- Пульс сорок, - говорит он хрипло. - Давление шестьдесят на тридцать. По крайней мере...  
И в эту секунду лихорадочный зигзаг кардиограммы Роджерса внезапно и мгновенно превращается в ровную линию.  
\- Господи! - выдыхает Пеппер. Отчего-то она реагирует первая, сдвигает панель, перегораживающую проход в другую часть лаборатории и ныряет туда, поспешно отстегивает ремень с груди Роджерса. Бартон отталкивает Беннера и следует за ней, принимает из ее рук электроды дефибриллятора. Пеппер переводит стол в горизонтальное положение.  
\- Четыре тысячи, - отрывисто говорит Пеппер. Бартон прижимает электроды. Тело Роджерса вздрагивает, и Бартон с надеждой оглядывается на перегородку, но Старк качает головой и разворачивает к ним монитор кардиограммы. Пеппер с силой вдувает воздух в рот Роджерса, давит ему на грудную клетку, прерываясь, когда Бартон снова подносит электроды.  
\- Пять... - начинает она.  
\- Семь, - перебивает Бартон. - Кэп любит погорячее.  
Пеппер молча нажимает какую-то кнопку. Бартон прикладывает электроды, и на этот раз разряд дает нужный эффект: грудная клетка Роджерса резко расширяется, и он с хрипом втягивает в себя воздух.  
\- Сорок! - кричит Старк через стекло. - Давление семьдесят на тридцать, быстро растет!  
Роджерс дышит сам, не открывая глаз. Бартон смотрит на Пеппер, она на него.  
\- Давай заберем его отсюда, - говорит она.  
Бартон кивает.  
Вдвоем они отсоединяют датчики и перекатывают стол в соседнее помещение, где уже ждет Беннер. Бартон отступает в сторону, прислоняется плечом к стене, сглатывает. Старк входит со стороны коридора, и Пеппер прячет лицо у него на груди; Старк обнимает ее, смотрит поверх ее плеча на стол, где лежит Роджерс.  
\- Пульс семьдесят три, давление сто десять на семьдесят, - сообщает Беннер. - Зрачки реагируют на свет, уровень излучения не превышает естественного фона... - он запинается, хмурится. - Он даже ниже естественного фона Манхэттена, - говорит Беннер с недоумением. - Он... должен быть больше.  
\- Крысы не теряли сознания, - замечает неслышно подошедший Локи.  
\- Болевой шок? - предполагает Селвиг. Он бледен, руки у него подрагивают.  
Бартона внезапно начинает тошнить, он стискивает зубы и прикрывает рот ладонью, как будто это может помочь.  
Беннер внимательно смотрит на Роджерса, затем вдруг сильно хлопает его по щеке. Голова Роджерса качается в противоположную сторону, но на лице не шевелится ни один мускул. Оглядевшись, Беннер берет со стола иглу и колет Роджерса в палец. Реакции нет.  
\- Док?.. - за всех спрашивает Старк.  
Беннер поднимает голову.  
\- Боюсь, капитан в коме, - медленно произносит он.  
\- И все еще женщина, - подытоживает Локи.  
Теперь все смотрят на него. Тор делает шаг вперед.  
\- Локи, не надо, - просит он сипло. - Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не надо, пожалуйста.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь?.. - возражает Локи надменно, поднимает брови. - Может, я окажусь крепче капитана, почему нет.  
\- Не надо, - повторяет Тор. - Пожалуйста, Локи. Пусть... все останется так. Давай вернемся в Асгард.  
\- В Асгард?! - Локи коротко смеется. - Что мне делать там?!  
\- Выходи за меня замуж, - говорит Тор тихо.  
Локи цепенеет. Крыса на его плече внезапно принимает воинственную позу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - продолжает Тор. - Никто больше не посмеет тебя тронуть. Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль. Локи...  
\- Неожиданно, - влезает Старк. - Локи, по-моему, самое время вспомнить, что тебя... э... удочерили, а?.. Вы же даже не родные! Довольно забавно получается.  
Бартон смотрит на неподвижное тело Роджерса на столе. Беннер накрывает его простыней до плеч, стирает мокрым тампоном кровь с подбородка, и Бартон переводит взгляд на Старка, но видит Пеппер, которая тоже смотрит на Роджерса.  
Выругавшись, Бартон выходит из лаборатории, дернув дверь с такой силой, что доводчик просто слетает с креплений.  
Пеппер находит его на балконе.  
\- Я не собираюсь прыгать, если что, - хмуро говорит Бартон. - Инстинкт самосохранения не позволит.  
\- Я знаю, - Пеппер вздыхает. - Капитан пока без сознания.  
\- В коме, - безжалостно поправляет Бартон.  
\- Он дышит и глотает сам, - настаивает Пеппер. - Это хорошо.  
Бартон не отвечает.  
Пеппер стоит рядом с ним еще пару минут, затем осторожно гладит его по плечу и уходит. Бартон смотрит вниз, берется руками за перила, перехватывает поудобнее, сглатывает.  
\- Он прыгнет, - обреченно говорит Старк внутри пентхауза.  
\- Нет, - Пеппер качает головой. - Только не он.  
\- Что ты о нем знаешь? - спрашивает Старк с ноткой ревности в голосе. - У него, в конце концов, есть подруга! Что он ей скажет?..  
\- Если она действительно что-то чувствует к нему, она его не бросит, - Пеппер берет Старка за руку. - Я бы тебя не бросила, если бы ты стал женщиной. Ну разве что если бы ты стал старой, толстой и некрасивой женщиной, тогда мне было бы стыдно появляться на людях в твоем обществе.  
\- Вот еще, - возмущенно фыркает Старк. - Я был бы красив, как Моника Белуччи!  
\- Ах вот кто твой идеал красоты, - Пеппер понимающе кивает. - Знаешь, не хочу тебя разочаровать...  
\- Не говори больше ничего! - требует Старк. - Вечно тебе надо оставить последнее слово за собой!  
\- Вообще-то, это твоя привычка, - Пеппер улыбается. - Но я умолкаю.  
Старк хмыкает, вздыхает, смотрит через окно на Бартона.  
На плечо Бартону падает первая капля дождя. Бартон поднимает голову, щурится, когда следующая капля стекает ему в глаз.  
\- Отлично, - говорит он, криво улыбаясь.  
Дождь начинается так быстро, что Бартон не успевает даже отойти от перил, как промокает насквозь; закрыв глаза, он поворачивается к перилам спиной и садится на мокрую плитку, вытягивает ноги. Вода течет по его лицу и шее, ручейки сбегают под рубашку на грудь, ткань намокает, облепляя тело; через полминуты Бартон спохватывается, хлопает себя по карману, вытаскивает телефон, открывает, но экран остается темным. Бартон задумчиво кивает, бросает телефон назад через перила и снова закрывает глаза.  
Дождь усиливается.


	16. День тридцать второй

Со стороны Роджерс кажется спящим, если не обращать внимания на датчики на его руках и голове. Спящей, точнее: Роджерс все еще женщина, за ночь ничего не меняется.  
\- Что это все значит? - спрашивает Бартон, кивая на мониторы.  
\- Что формально наш капитан действительно просто спит, - Беннер с готовностью поворачивается к нему. - Очень крепко и без сновидений. Самые высокие пики - это дельта-волны его мозга, второй уровень - тета-волны. Общая картина приблизительно соответствует энцефалограмме спящего человека, - Беннер качает головой, - однако при этом капитан не реагирует на внешние раздражители и, эм, химическую стимуляцию. Хотя способен дышать и глотать самостоятельно. У современной медицины нет подходящего названия для его состояния.  
\- Назовите его синдромом Роджерса, - Бартон вздыхает. - У него есть шансы проснуться?  
\- Он должен был проснуться еще вчера, - неопределенно отвечает Беннер. - Так что это может произойти в любую секунду. Или не произойти никогда.  
\- Он будет спать вечно?.. - Бартон морщит лоб.  
\- Ну, он довольно быстро очнулся после разморозки, - Беннер вдруг осекается. - Клинт, скажи еще что-нибудь.  
Бартон на мгновение теряется, затем неуверенно произносит:  
\- Кэп, я надеюсь, тебе не понадобится еще семьдесят лет, чтобы выспаться. Коулсон очень расстроится, ты ведь так и не подписал ему карточки.  
Он замолкает, смотрит на Беннера.  
\- Док?.. - спрашивает он, помедлив.  
\- Видишь этот пик? - Беннер кончиком стилуса указывает на энцефалограмму. - Его не должно быть, это гамма-ритм, показывающий повышенное внимание в состоянии активного бодрствования. И приходится этот пик на твои слова.  
\- Что это значит? - Бартон хмурится, не отрывая глаз от монитора.  
\- Это значит, что по крайней мере тебя он слышит, - отвечает Беннер. - И узнает. И концентрируется на звуке твоего голоса.  
Бартон медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
\- Мне... поговорить... с ним? - выдавливает он.  
Беннер смотрит на него, снимает очки.  
\- Клинт, - начинает он. - Клинт, видишь ли... Я не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду. Многие пациенты, находясь в коме, реагируют на то, что происходит вокруг. Но ситуация может как улучшиться, так и ухудшиться...  
Бартон слабо, словно нехотя, улыбается.  
\- Я буду верить в лучшее, - говорит он. - Мы ведь ничего не теряем, не так ли? Почему бы не попробовать?  
Беннер не находится с ответом.

Вечером Бартон уже не выглядит оптимистом.  
Не включая свет, он лежит на полу в их с Роджерсом тренировочном зале, заложив руки за голову, смотрит, не моргая, в потолок.  
\- Лучше бы он пил, - замечает Старк, наблюдая за изображением на мониторе. - Мы бы знали, чего от него ожидать.  
\- Ты сказал ему про тессеракт? - спрашивает Пеппер, держа Старка за руку.  
\- Брюс сказал, - Старк хмыкает. - А Бартон только кивнул, будто так и надо.  
\- Он... хорошо держится, - Пеппер задерживает дыхание, глядя, как Бартон медленно переворачивается и начинает отжиматься от пола.  
\- Отморозок чертов, - соглашается Старк. - Такие обычно и стреляются потом втихаря. С утра всем поулыбался, а в обед мозги по стенам. А мы только с ремонтом закончили.  
\- Ему нужен... кто-то, - Пеппер качает головой. - Кто-то, с кем можно поговорить.  
\- Да, кэп невовремя решил поиграть в Спящую красавицу!.. - Старк выключает монитор. - Все, не могу больше, он в цикл вошел, кажется!..  
Бартон в зале продолжает отжиматься еще несколько минут, затем останавливается в нижнем положении, упирается лбом в пол.  
\- Гребаный ад, - шепчет он, закрывает глаза. - Гребаный чертов ад...  
Он медленно выпрямляет руки, подтягивает колени к груди, садится на корточки. Лицо у него по-настоящему потерянное, впервые за последний месяц, но он все-таки встает, бредет, чуть загребая ногами, к куртке, достает из кармана новый телефон, простенькую «раскладушку».  
Номер стоит на кнопке быстрого вызова. Бартон нажимает ее и отпускает лишь тогда, когда в трубке раздается голос Фьюри, тогда он поднимает телефон к уху, сухо докладывает:  
\- Эксперимент закончен, сэр. Без изменений для меня и профессора Селвига. Капитан Роджерс в коме после испытания... провального испытания.  
\- Понял вас, агент Бартон, - после паузы отвечает Фьюри. - Ждите распоряжений.  
По пути в пентхауз Бартон заглядывает в комнату, где лежит Роджерс. Свет внутри приглушен, мониторы аппаратуры отвернуты от кровати.  
\- Кэп, Локи с Тором отбывают, - говорит Бартон, подходя ближе. - Старк всучил им скипетр, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Сказал, что не желает рисковать, - он хмыкает. - Тессеракт они тоже забирают. Если чудо все-таки случится, Тор обещал принести его снова, но я не думаю, что чудо возможно для меня. Хотя я все еще надеюсь, что тебе повезет, ты ведь поэтому спишь? Копишь силы для возвращения?..  
Чертыхнувшись, Бартон качает головой.  
\- Я даже не знаю, где здесь те волны, о которых говорил док, - он смотрит на монитор, отображающий активность мозга Роджерса. - Но если ты слышишь меня, кэп... - Бартон молчит, открывает рот, закрывает и наконец неловко заканчивает: - Удачи.  
Он поднимается наверх, когда Пеппер что-то говорит Локи, и лицо у Локи становится почти таким же растерянным, как лицо Бартона до этого. Бартон прислоняется плечом к стене, безучастно наблюдая за происходящим.  
\- Что?.. - переспрашивает Локи.  
\- Там замочек сбоку, - повторяет Пеппер. - Просто вытащи шпильку, и браслет откроется.  
Локи смотрит на нее, затем садится в кресло, поддергивает юбку, нащупывает головку шпильки, о которой говорит Пеппер, и с усилием тянет ее вверх. Браслет звонко щелкает и падает на ковер. Локи вздрагивает, но ничего больше не происходит.  
\- Ты меня обманула, - произносит Локи с удивлением.   
\- Нет, это Тони обманул, - улыбается Пеппер. - Он сказал, замок могу открыть только я, но на самом деле я честно предупредила его, что замок сумеет открыть женщина. Слишком просто для мужчины. Прости, Локи. Ты недостаточно женщина пока.  
Локи фыркает, впрочем, скорее, насмешливо, чем с досадой. Бартон внезапно задерживает дыхание, приоткрывает рот.  
\- Но я думал, ты имела в виду себя! - искренне недоумевает Старк. - Послушай, это было нечестно! Ты могла мне сказать! Ну, то есть, не при Локи, разумеется, но потом... - он щурится. - Кстати, а взрывчатка там вообще есть?..  
\- Нет, конечно, - Пеппер снова улыбается. - «Старк Индастриз» ведь больше не занимается оружием. Ты просил меня придумать что-нибудь. Я придумала. И ты снова недоволен?..  
\- Нет-нет! - Старк вскидывает руки. - Все идеально!  
\- Локи, - с беспокойством вмешивается Тор, - Локи, ты ведь не станешь...  
\- Не в этот раз, - Локи опять фыркает. - Ты мне кое-что обещал. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь объясняться с отцом, должно выйти... увлекательно!  
Тор краснеет.  
Локи поднимается из кресла, расправляет юбку, теребит шнуровку на блузке. Бартон только теперь замечает крысу, сидящую у Локи на шее под волосами, Локи машинально гладит ее кончиком пальца.  
\- Я даже не знаю, уместно ли надеяться на новые встречи, - говорит Старк.  
\- Я приду, если она вам еще понадобится, - Тор приподнимает контейнер с тессерактом, исправляется: - Когда понадобится.  
\- Если, дорогой братец, если, - замечает Локи ехидно. - Даже если капитан в один прекрасный день внезапно очнется мужчиной, не думаю, что кто-то еще решит рискнуть своей жизнью.  
Смотрит он при этом на Бартона. Бартон выдерживает взгляд, не моргая, и Локи вдруг добавляет:  
\- Я не знал о... побочных эффектах.  
Бартон спокойно кивает.  
\- Еще бы, - говорит он. - Ты бы не подставился сам в противном случае.  
Несколько секунд все молчат, затем Тор берет контейнер с тессерактом за ручку.  
\- Локи, нам нужно идти, - зовет он. Локи оглядывается, вскидывает голову, ссаживает крысу с шеи себе на ладонь.  
Они выходят на крышу все вместе, Пеппер и Бартон щурятся от заходящего солнца, Старк достает из кармана очки, надевает. Локи и Тору солнце как будто не мешает, Тор смотрит против света, протягивает Локи вторую ручку контейнера - как месяц назад, только теперь на Локи нет ни наручников, ни маски, лишь голубоглазая белая крыса в ладони.  
\- Хель, - говорит Локи. Крыса обвивает хвостом его запястье.  
\- Чудеса дрессировки, - хмыкает Старк.  
Локи неожиданно улыбается.  
\- Было весело, - признается он, глядя по очереди на Старка, Пеппер, Бартона и снова на Пеппер. - Пожалуй, я рад, что мне не удалось вас убить в прошлый раз.  
И он поворачивает ручку контейнера, прежде чем кто-либо успевает ему ответить; тессеракт испускает столб яркого голубого света, и Локи с Тором исчезают. Пеппер морщится, прикрывает глаза рукой, Бартон просто ждет, когда пройдет временная слепота.  
\- Интересно, - спрашивает вдруг Старк, - а путешествовать с помощью тессеракта им не опасно?..  
\- Было бы опасно, Тор бы уже тоже превратился, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - В прошлый раз они так же ушли, и ничего.  
Старк смотрит на него поверх очков.  
\- Тогда, - начинает он, - что за чертовщина все-таки произошла с Роджерсом?.. Мы валили все на тессеракт...  
\- На тессеракт и бомбу читаури, - напоминает Бартон. - Брось, Старк. Эксперимент закончен. Кстати, я доложил Фьюри.  
\- То есть, мне ждать нашествия агентов Щ.И.Т.а? - без энтузиазма интересуется Старк. - Ладно, спасибо хоть предупредил!..  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти вниз, и Пеппер собирается последовать за ним, но Бартон осторожно придерживает ее за рукав.  
\- Мисс Потс, можно вас на минутку? - говорит он.  
\- Пеппер, пожалуйста, - она чуть хмурится, глядя на Бартона против света, и Бартон разворачивается так, чтобы солнце светило в лицо ему.  
\- Пеппер, - соглашается он, молчит пару секунд. - Пеппер, мне нужна помощь.  
\- Все, что в моих силах, - кивает Пеппер.  
Бартон медлит еще немного.  
\- Пеппер, - произносит он затем, сглатывает, - Пеппер, мне нужно... стать достаточно женщиной. Если я... если это необратимо... я... не хочу остаться чем-то средним. И мне некого больше просить.  
Пеппер моргает несколько раз.  
\- А как же... - начинает она, осекается, кивает еще раз. - Да, - говорит она. - Да, конечно. Мы все сделаем как надо, Клинт.  
\- Эй, вы чего тут? - спрашивает Старк, снова появляясь на крыше. - Внизу секретничать удобнее, там ветра нет!  
Пеппер смотрит на Бартона.  
\- Я могу даже оставить вас наедине, - обещает Старк. - Но меня нервирует, когда вы стоите здесь!  
Бартон глубоко вздыхает, выпрямляется и улыбается.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит он невпопад. - Так или иначе.  
Старк недоуменно приподнимает брови, но Бартон идет к лестнице, спускается первым.  
\- Что? - торопливо спрашивает Старк у Пеппер.  
\- Он хорошо держится, - серьезно отвечает Пеппер. - Очень хорошо.  
Внизу она сама подходит к Бартону.  
\- Дай мне руку, пожалуйста, - просит она. - Правую.  
Бартон молча протягивает ей руку, и Пеппер переворачивает ее ладонью вверх, распрямляет пальцы, что-то рассматривает.  
\- У тебя длинная линия жизни, - объявляет она наконец. - Можно мне еще левую?..  
\- Это что-то значит? - интересуется Бартон чуть насмешливо. Старк обходит их и стойку, наливает в два стакана виски и белое вино в бокал.  
\- Мне нельзя, - начинает Бартон, но Старк только морщится и подталкивает стакан к нему.  
\- Вздор, сегодня Фьюри тебя не вызовет, - говорит он. - А до завтра все выветрится.  
\- Фьюри может вызвать меня в любой момент, - возражает Бартон. - Но, впрочем, и черт с ним.  
Он берет стакан, делает глоток и возвращает руку Пеппер.  
\- Я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь, но кое-что помню, - говорит Пеппер, улыбаясь. - Считается, что линии на левой ладони показывают, что запланировано в твоей жизни, а на правой - что в действительности происходит.  
\- И что происходит с Клинтом? - Старк наклоняется через стойку, разглядывая руки Бартона.  
\- Перемены, - отвечает Пеппер. - Вот этот разрыв в линии жизни, он означает какое-то серьезное событие, которое может изменить судьбу человека.  
\- Тогда выполнено, - Бартон криво усмехается. - Могу ставить галочку.  
\- Но дальше линия длинная и ровная, - Пеппер ведет по ней кончиком пальца. - Уходит за край ладони, видишь?  
\- Успею выйти на пенсию, - Бартон кивает. - Между прочим, теперь у меня есть шанс спокойно побывать в паре мест, куда раньше не стоило носа показывать... во избежание.  
\- И еще у тебя будет большая любовь, - задумчиво произносит Пеппер. - Ее нет на левой руке, в «планах», но вот здесь, в том, что действительно будет, - она указывает на правую ладонь Бартона, - есть.  
\- Я даже догадываюсь, с чем это связано! - Старк поднимает стакан. - Клинт, не упусти свой шанс!  
Бартон приподнимает брови, хмыкает.  
\- Я подумаю, - обещает он.

Потом он раздевается в своей комнате, медленно, как в первый день здесь, смотрит в темное зеркало окна, проводит пальцами по груди, по животу, расстегивает ремень брюк и переступает через них, когда брюки падают на пол.  
У его отражения расширенные зрачки и неровная усмешка.  
\- Вот и все, - шепчет Бартон почти беззвучно. - Покойся с миром, Клинт Бартон. У твоей преемницы большие планы на будущее...  
Отражение неуверенно смаргивает.  
Бартон собирает вещи с пола, ложится на кровать и до утра смотрит в потолок.


	17. День пятьдесят четвертый

\- Бартон, ты панда, - говорит Дюк, заступая ей дорогу.  
\- А ты гиена хохочущая, - парирует Бартон. - Отвали, Дюк, мне некогда.  
Дюк пару секунд смотрит на нее, затем пропускает, но идет рядом.  
\- Мы в пять утра вернулись с гор, - продолжает он. - Ты вообще спала?  
\- Посплю, когда вернусь, - Бартон морщится. - Мамочка, я уже большая девочка!  
Дюк фыркает.  
\- Позвони мне, если нужно будет тебя забрать, - предлагает он.  
\- Позвоню, - обещает Бартон беззаботно.  
По скептическому взгляду, которым Дюк провожает ее до машины, ясно, что он в это не верит ни на мгновение.  
Бартон захлопывает дверь, включает магнитолу, прибавляет громкость и смотрит на себя в зеркало заднего вида, на тени вокруг глаз, о которых говорит Дюк.  
\- На том свете отосплюсь, - бормочет Бартон, выруливая со стоянки. На пропускном пункте она в окно протягивает дежурному свою карточку, ее отмечают и желают удачно съездить. Бартон усмехается.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит она.  
\- Это «AC/DC»? - спрашивает дежурный, кивая на машину.  
\- Да, - Бартон усмехается шире. - Привет от Тони Старка...  
Четыреста миль она проезжает за три часа и въезжает в Нью-Йорк вскоре после полудня; на въезде на парковку под башней Старка охранник узнает ее в лицо, улыбается, машет рукой. Бартон разворачивает машину, чтобы не делать этого потом, идет к лифту.  
\- Здравствуйте, агент Бартон, - говорит Джарвис.  
\- Привет, Джарвис, - Бартон смотрит в камеру. - Как дела?  
\- Предсказуемо стабильно, - отзывается Джарвис. - Я сообщил мистеру Старку и мисс Потс, что вы приехали.  
\- Спасибо, - снова благодарит Бартон.  
Лифт открывает двери в пентхаузе.  
\- Привет, - Пеппер улыбается, переставляет на стол ноутбук. - Ты рано сегодня.  
\- Меня наконец-то запомнили на дорожных постах, - Бартон улыбается в ответ, обнимает Пеппер. - Джарвис сказал, он предупредил вас обоих.  
\- Тони внизу, - поясняет Пеппер. - Хочешь, спустись к нему. Или?..  
\- Или, - соглашается Бартон.  
Она спускается этажом ниже, в комнату-палату, где уже три недели спит Роджерс, входит, бесшумно сдвигая стеклянную дверь, и видит Коулсона, стоящего в ногах кровати.  
\- Привет, Фил, - говорит она.  
\- Здравствуй, Клинт, - Коулсон двумя руками пожимает ее руку. - Хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Не врите мне, - Бартон негромко смеется. - Мои гиены говорят, я похожа на панду, и я с ними согласна, видела себя в зеркало. Кто действительно хорошо выглядит, так это вы. Отдых, пусть даже вынужденный, пошел вам на пользу.  
Коулсон мягко улыбается.  
\- Я вас оставлю, - он кивает на Роджерса. - Последние новости я ему еще не рассказывал.  
\- Расскажу, - обещает Бартон.  
Когда за Коулсоном закрывается дверь, Бартон медленно подходит, садится прямо на кровать.  
\- Привет, кэп, - произносит она. - Знаешь, я все хочу глупо пошутить, спросить тебя, как самочувствие, а потом сказать, мол, не отвечай, я сама посмотрю, и каждый раз просто молча смотрю; кстати, у тебя давление что-то низкое. В следующий раз заеду в «Старбакс», привезу тебе кофе, если, конечно, тебе нравится их кофе...  
Бартон замолкает на пару секунд, затем передергивает плечами, продолжает:  
\- Из последних новостей: может, тебе будет интересно, что мы выводим войска из Ирака. Мы - это Америка, разумеется, не Щ.И.Т., но Щ.И.Т. это тоже коснется. Мы с ребятами летим туда на следующей неделе прикрыть чью-то задницу, так что на самом деле я заглянула к тебе попрощаться. Обещают, это дней на пять, но сам знаешь, могут возникнуть... сюрпризы.  
Она смотрит на монитор, отображающий активность мозга.  
\- Тебе не становится хуже, кэп, это хорошо, - говорит она, протягивает руку, смахивает челку Роджерса со лба. - Но лучше тоже не становится. Я перечитала кучу всяких статей про кому, и многие, черт бы их побрал, говорят, что чем дольше человек пребывает в таком состоянии, тем меньше у него шансов очнуться. Правда, никто из пациентов до этого не вмерзал в лед на семьдесят лет, конечно. Думаю, кстати, доктор Беннер с удовольствием бы тебя поизучал, его остановила только невозможность получить твое согласие... наверное.  
Бартон вздыхает, снова поводит плечами.  
\- Слушай, кэп, - замечает она, - а у тебя тут холодно!..  
Она осекается, замирает, затем рывком стягивает с Роджерса одеяло.  
\- Коулсон! - орет она. - Коулсон!..  
На ее глазах грудная клетка Роджерса плавно, но заметно глазу расширяется, одновременно разглаживаясь, ребра внизу расходятся, футболка облегает живот и талию, шнурок спортивных штанов натягивается, и Бартон машинально дергает его, развязывая узел. Коулсон, вбежавший на крик, останавливается с другой стороны кровати, смотрит, приоткрыв рот, как меняют форму плечи, руки, лицо Роджерса.  
\- Господи Боже мой!.. - шепчет Коулсон. - Он... вернулся!..  
Бартон обхватывает себя руками за плечи, отступает на шаг.  
\- Еще нет, - говорит она, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Роджерса, но глаза капитана по-прежнему закрыты, дыхание, сбившееся во время перестройки организма, выравнивается и снова замирает на двенадцати тактах в минуту.  
Бартон смотрит на часы.  
\- Четыре минуты с того момента, как я почувствовала понижение температуры воздуха, - констатирует она. - Прямое превращение занимало четырнадцать... ну, или четырнадцать было у профессора...  
\- У капитана ускоренный метаболизм, - предполагает Коулсон. - Может, дело в этом?..  
Бартон пожимает плечами.  
\- Джарвис, - она поднимает голову к потолку, хотя в этом нет необходимости, - сообщи, пожалуйста, мистеру Старку, что капитан Роджерс... перешел.  
\- Уже сделано, агент Бартон, - докладывает Джарвис.  
Старк приходит через минуту, распахивает дверь.  
\- Неужели все-таки получилось? - спрашивает он недоверчиво. - Привет, Клинт, что ты с ним сделала?  
\- Пообещала ему кофе в следующий раз и сказала, что улетаю в Ирак, - Бартон пожимает плечами, впрочем, на лице ее нет и тени улыбки. - Видимо, кэп решил, что это может сильно отложить обещанный кофе...  
\- Ладно, я ему куплю, - Старк кивает, обследуя тело Роджерса детектором излучения. - Надо будет написать Брюсу, теперь фон повышенный, как и должен быть. Видимо, женский организм ухитрился как-то аккумулировать излучение и усваивать его постепенно... Локи тоже был прав, выходит, и это объясняет крыс, ага...  
\- Он очнется? - спрашивает Коулсон.  
\- Откуда я знаю? - Старк пожимает плечами. - Он превратился, хотя мы думали, что не вышло даже этого, это уже победа!.. Возможно, еще через три недели...  
Бартон вздыхает. Старк смотрит на нее.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь?.. - начинает он.  
\- Нет, - Бартон качает головой. - Иллюзий у меня давно нет.  
\- О чем вы? - Коулсон переводит взгляд с нее на Старка и обратно.  
\- Тони боится, что я все-таки решу попробовать, - Бартон криво усмехается. - Но я достаточно хорошо помню процесс облучения. Это не для меня.  
\- О, кэп все еще на тебя реагирует! - внезапно радуется Старк. - Ну-ка, скажи еще что-нибудь!  
Он разворачивает монитор, что-то набирает на клавиатуре, выводит какие-то графики на дисплей.  
\- Кэп, - нерешительно говорит Бартон, - кэп, знаешь, насчет кофе. Может, ты просто проснешься уже к моему возвращению?.. Посидим в том же «Старбаксе», или можем сходить в другое место...  
\- Реагирует, - с удовлетворением подтверждает Старк. - Что ты с ним сделала, что он только тебя выделяет из всех, кто с ним болтает?  
\- Врезала хорошенько, - невесело шутит Бартон. - Ничего странного, Тони. Мы провели почти месяц за спаррингом, разговорами и твоим виски, пока вы препарировали мышей и доказывали, что мы родня баобабам. Это как попасть с кем-то в переделку. Образуется... что-то. Вроде связи. Потом пропадает.  
\- Кстати, о моем виски и не только о виски! - Старк поднимает указательный палец. - Джарвис, организуй нам шампанского и попроси мисс Потс к нам присоединиться! И если ты, - он оборачивается к Бартону, - скажешь, что тебе нельзя, я тебе капельницу из шампанского поставлю.  
\- Если меня остановят и попросят пройти тест на алкоголь, потом я поставлю капельницу тебе, - обещает Бартон. - Из авиационного керосина.  
\- Заметано, - Старк кивает. - Коулсон, давайте выйдем, пока нет шампанского, мне нужно вам кое-что сказать!  
Он выводит Коулсона за дверь, опускает жалюзи.  
\- Вам нечего мне сказать, - говорит Коулсон, мягко улыбаясь.  
\- Мне всегда есть что сказать, - парирует Старк. - В частности, все хотел спросить, вы не покажете мне как-нибудь ваши знаменитые карточки? Один раз я их видел, конечно, но тогда они были в крови, мы думали, что в вашей...  
\- В моей, - подтверждает Коулсон. - Директор Фьюри не довольствуется полумерами.  
Старк хмыкает.  
\- Я думал, у вас нет чувства юмора, - он поднимает брови.  
\- Вы правильно думали, - соглашается Коулсон.  
Внутри, в комнате, Бартон снова подходит к кровати Роджерса, но на этот раз садится на корточки рядом, кладет на кровать локти, внимательно вглядывается в лицо Роджерса.  
\- Ты смог, - говорит она тихо. - Ты смог, кэп. Осталось еще чуть-чуть. Сделай это, слышишь? Ты ведь слышишь меня. Я вернусь, и мы сходим в «Шесть флагов», там самые крутые русские горки, входят в число десяти страшнейших аттракционов, тебе должно понравиться, я знаю... черт возьми, кэп, ты обязан вернуться! Теперь все как раньше. Просто проснись...  
Роджерс продолжает дышать ровно и размеренно, ресницы его не дрожат, глазные яблоки неподвижны под опущенными веками.  
Бартон зажмуривается и кладет голову на руки.


	18. День шестьдесят пятый

Пеппер смотрит через стекло, как Бартон разговаривает с Роджерсом. Бартон в футболке Щ.И.Т.а и форменных брюках, у нее ссадина на щеке и новая стрижка, несимметричная, с пробором слева и длинными прядями справа.  
У Роджерса - новые электроды на голове и маленький FM-приемник рядом с кроватью.  
\- Но, конечно, я надеялась, - говорит Бартон негромко. - Я всегда надеюсь, у меня вообще это неплохо получается. Ну, ты успел это заметить, наверное, - она усмехается и внезапно поворачивает голову к двери, манит Пеппер пальцем.  
Пеппер улыбается, входит.  
\- Я думала, ты не слышишь меня, - она разводит руками.  
\- Я не слышу, - подтверждает Бартон. - Я чувствую внимание. Обнимай осторожно, у меня справа ребро сломано.  
\- Ой, - Пеппер смотрит на нее с сочувствием. - Это... там?  
\- Это здесь, - Бартон ухмыляется. - Глупо, да? Отстреляться в опасном месте и навернуться вместе с вертолетом из-за человеческого фактора дома. Я бы раньше приехала, но три дня не отпускали, переживали за мою голову.  
\- Твоя голова отлично выглядит, - Пеппер снова улыбается. - Тебе очень идет.  
\- Спасибо, - Бартон кивает. - Там пара швов, выбрили полосу вокруг, пришлось как-то спасаться... и хватит обо мне на этом. Как у вас тут дела?  
Пеппер печально поджимает губы.  
\- Без изменений, - говорит она. - Уровень излучения снизился до естественного, состав крови нормальный, никаких сбоев в работе внутренних органов.  
\- Кроме того, что он спит, - вздыхает Бартон. - Ну... тоже результат.  
\- Доктор Беннер прислал какие-то свои записи, - продолжает Пеппер, - но я ничего в них не поняла, спроси у Тони, он их читал.  
\- Не успею уже, - Бартон смотрит на часы. - Мне пока запретили водить машину, так что меня вертолет ждет. Пеппер, - она лезет в карман брюк, достает флэшку, - Пеппер, я... еще несколько дней не смогу приехать сама, так что... здесь пять файлов по полчаса. Поставишь кэпу вместо сказок на ночь, ладно?..  
\- Конечно, - обещает Пеппер. - Клинт...  
\- Передавай привет Тони, - Бартон целует Пеппер в щеку. - Джарвис меня проводит.  
Пеппер смотрит ей вслед, вздыхает, подходит к кровати Роджерса и долго разглядывает график мозговых волн, затем качает головой.  
До летного поля Бартон добирается на такси, расплачивается, идет вдоль фонарей, спрятав руки в карманы куртки, предъявляет пропуск возле шлагбаума. Вертолет уже ждет, дверь сдвинута в сторону, пилот курит неподалеку.  
\- Привет, агент, как съездили? - спрашивает он.  
\- Как обычно, - Бартон поднимается в салон, морщится, задев больной бок. - Когда летим?  
\- Минут через десять, нужно еще одну девушку забрать, - пилот неопределенно машет рукой. - Только что предупредили.  
\- Отлично, - кивает Бартон.  
Она садится лицом к кабине, пристегивается, вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана цилиндр с таблетками, вытряхивает на ладонь две штуки, разжевывает.  
\- Укачивает после сотряса? - понимающе спрашивает пилот, влезая в кабину и оглядываясь со своего места.  
\- Немного, - признается Бартон. - Вроде через пару дней должно пройти.  
Пилот надевает наушники. Бартон вытягивает ноги, кладет голову на спинку сидения; когда кто-то поднимается в салон, Бартон приоткрывает один глаз и замирает, выпрямляется, приоткрыв рот: в кресло напротив, спиной к пилоту, садится Наташа.  
\- К взлету готов, - докладывает пилот по радиосвязи.  
Наташа не пристегивается, подбирает под себя ноги, теребит язычок застежки-молнии на куртке, смотрит в окно и только затем - на человека напротив. И тоже застывает.  
Несколько секунд они молча разглядывают друг друга, затем Наташа спрашивает:  
\- Клинт?!  
Ее не слышно за гулом мотора, Бартон читает по губам, кивает.  
\- Наташа, - произносит Бартон.  
В салоне слишком шумно, чтобы говорить, и еще через некоторое время Наташа отворачивается. Вид у нее растерянный. Бартон опускает голову, рассматривает свои руки - худые, исцарапанные, но с ровными ухоженными ногтями; Наташу как будто больше интересует темнота за окном, однако когда вертолет приземляется через сорок минут, Наташа заговаривает первая.  
\- Фьюри сказал мне, ты вернулся, - заявляет она.  
\- К работе, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Я в игре, да.  
\- Старк и Беннер ничего не смогли сделать?..  
Они выходят из вертолета, останавливаются в дверях ангара, на границе освещенной площадки. Бартон сжимает кулаки, снова прячет их в карманы, Наташа складывает руки на груди.  
\- Обратное превращение, - медленно начинает Бартон, - сопряжено... с рядом трудностей. Человеческий организм... не предназначен для таких нагрузок. Сердце не выдержит. Сосуды.  
\- Вы не пробовали? - спрашивает Наташа. Бартон молчит, и Наташа хмурится: - Или все-таки пробовали?..  
\- Наташа, - говорит Бартон, медлит. - Наташа, кэп в коме. Уже около тридцати дней. Он... его док согласился... допустить к испытаниям.  
\- И?.. - Наташа наклоняет голову.  
\- Он в коме, Наташа, - повторяет Бартон тихо. - Ты хочешь знать, каков был результат? Да, кэп... выглядит как раньше. Но я... мы все присутствовали при эксперименте. Пульс и давление поднялись за двести двадцать. Болевой шок. У него сердце остановилось - у него!..  
\- Но он согласился на это, - упрямится Наташа. - Он попытался.  
Бартон на мгновение закрывает лицо рукой.  
\- Черт, - шепчет она. - Наташа, что ты хочешь от меня услышать?! Нет, я не буду этого делать. Я не выдержу. Мой организм не выдержит. Я - не капитан Америка! Ничего не выйдет, я сдохну на этом... операционном столе!..  
На этот раз Наташа не возражает, то есть, не возражает вслух. Она закусывает губу, отбрасывает волосы со лба, в ее глазах ясно читается недоверие.  
\- А Селвиг? - спрашивает она после паузы, в течение которой Бартон отчего-то не решается просто развернуться и уйти.  
\- Селвиг в Калькутте с доком Беннером, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Нат, у него шансов даже меньше чем у меня. Возраст, физическая подготовка...  
\- То есть, у тебя шансы были?.. - Наташа поднимает брови. Бартон не отвечает, и Наташа медленно кивает несколько раз.  
\- Я поняла, - произносит она. - И... что дальше?  
\- Ничего, - равнодушно говорит Бартон. - Я не собираюсь... мучить тебя. Помнишь, мы решили, будем делать вид, что не знакомы, пока это все не закончится. Можем... познакомиться еще раз.  
Наташа морщится.  
\- О чем ты вообще?! - недоумевает она. - Клинт, это не смешно.  
\- В общем, да, не очень, - соглашается Бартон, вздыхает. - Нат, это было не самое простое решение в моей жизни.  
\- Решение? Какое решение?! - переспрашивает Наташа. - Ничего не делать, даже не попытаться?!  
\- А мне надо было пойти на это и сдохнуть там, тогда ты была бы довольна?! - Бартон повышает голос. - Все, Нат, хватит. Я поняла твою позицию...  
\- При чем здесь я?! - перебивает Наташа. - Это твоя жизнь, твое дело. Если тебе так больше нравится, разумеется, я не собираюсь тебе указывать. Только не пытайся больше намекнуть мне, что у нас были какие-то... отношения. Ты наглядно продемонстрировал ценность этих отношений для тебя.  
Она разворачивается и торопливо уходит вглубь здания. Бартон сглатывает, облизывает губы и только теперь видит, что буквально метрах в пяти от них на перевернутом ящике все это время сидит Дюк. Смотрит он в карту и не поднимает головы, когда Бартон проходит мимо, но Бартон все-таки закрывает глаза и беззвучно чертыхается.  
\- Спасибо, Нат, - бормочет она, кусая губы. - Вот только этого мне не хватало...

В башне Старка Пеппер подключает флэшку к своему ноутбуку.  
\- Это что? - спрашивает Старк, входя в комнату-палату.  
\- Аудиозапись, - отвечает Пеппер. - Датирована прошлой неделей, Клинт была в Ираке тогда. Она сказала, ее не будет несколько дней. Здесь пять файлов, думаю, как раз хватит.  
\- Она писала что-то спецом для кэпа? - удивляется Старк, хмыкает. - Похоже, тут все серьезно, как тебе кажется?  
\- Они... подружились, - осторожно подтверждает Пеппер. Старк фыркает.  
\- Подружились! - передразнивает он Пеппер. - Теперь это так называется! С каких пор ты боишься называть вещи своими именами? Бартон неровно дышит на кэпа, и черт возьми, это потрясает меня даже больше, чем ее чудесное превращение! Между прочим, у нее есть шансы, я не говорил тебе, что кэп пытался к ней приставать?..  
\- Тони, - Пеппер укоризненно смотрит на него. - Я не думаю, что ей легко.  
\- Я тоже не думаю, - соглашается Старк. - Тем сильнее она меня изумляет, а тебя нет? Впрочем, ты не видела ее, когда это еще был он. Такой был мрачный киборг, а вышла такая... - он делает неопределенный жест. Пеппер улыбается.  
\- В любом случае, я рада, что познакомилась с ней, - говорит она. - Пойдем? Я включу капитану первый файл.  
\- Нет-нет, я тоже хочу послушать! - протестует Старк. - Раз ты говоришь, что никаких... романтических отношений тут нет, значит, никаких секретов. Иначе я умру от любопытства!  
\- Тони...  
\- Не спорь со мной, - Старк привлекает Пеппер к себе и целует. - Если они есть, я тем более хочу их знать!  
Не отпуская Пеппер, он дотягивается до ноутбука и включает воспроизведение первой записи.  
\- Привет, кэп, - раздается голос Бартона. Запись сопровождается помехами и треском, но голос слышно отчетливо, видимо, Бартон держит микрофон у самых губ. - У меня выдалась минутка, пока там внизу решают, стоит ли вынимать грузовик из реки, так что хочу попробовать с тобой поболтать. Никогда ничего подобного не делала, поэтому если это будет похоже на отчет для Коулсона, прошу меня простить, - она смеется. - Знаешь, здесь пыльно и чертовски жарко. У нас, наверное, лучшая вода, какую здесь можно достать, и все равно мне кажется, что она отдает металлом. Парни говорят, я привередничаю, я склонна им верить.  
\- Парни? Что за парни? - вполголоса спрашивает Старк.  
\- Ее группа, - поясняет Пеппер. Она садится на край кровати Роджерса, Старк встает рядом, обнимая ее за плечи.  
\- Впрочем, я лучше буду о хорошем, - судя по голосу, Бартон улыбается. - Работа у нас - не бей лежачего, нужно сопроводить пару машин к побережью. Черт знает, почему они застряли здесь до сих пор... да. Я чувствую себя странно, находясь на одном уровне с остальными, - она снова смеется. - Мне тут устроили отличное гнездо из ящиков, даже сверху не видно, и я этим беззастенчиво пользуюсь прямо сейчас, когда говорю с тобой.  
В записи раздается какой-то хруст, тишина, затем Бартон продолжает:  
\- Ты мне снился на днях. Ты, док и Старк - Тони, ты ведь подслушиваешь?.. Я в этом практически уверена, так что привет тебе. Так вот...  
\- Ее цинизма хватит на всю ее группу, - бормочет Старк и внезапно хмурится, смотрит на Пеппер. - Их же там не задело, нет?..  
Пеппер качает головой.  
\- Там - нет, - говорит она. - У них здесь уже что-то случилось, Клинт не стала об этом распространяться, но у нее ребро сломано и на голове швы.  
\- ...и док стал Халком, так что спор на этом был закончен, - Бартон усмехается. - А потом самолет тряхнуло, и я проснулась, всего семь минут спала, оказывается, - она снова молчит. - Но, знаешь, кэп... я думала об этом всю оставшуюся дорогу. Тебе ведь пора уже проснуться, нет?..  
\- Эй, кэп, слышал? - Старк щелкает по датчику сердечного ритма на пальце Роджерса. - Тебя тут девушка ждет, между прочим, и это не очень-то вежливо, особенно учитывая, что на одно свидание ты уже опоздал на семьдесят лет!  
Пеппер печально улыбается и берет Старка за руку.  
\- Семьдесят лет, - повторяет она шепотом. - О, Господи...


	19. День девяносто первый

В столовой базы Щ.И.Т.а пусто и тихо. Дюк быстро проходит с подносом между столами (чай в стакане даже не вздрагивает), останавливается рядом с тем, где сидит Бартон.  
\- Свободно? - спрашивает Дюк ехидно. Бартон поднимает голову.  
\- Да, садись, - говорит она без улыбки. - Приятного аппетита.  
\- Спасибо, - Дюк смотрит на нее. - Опять едешь сегодня?  
\- Ты же знаешь, - Бартон пожимает плечами.  
Некоторое время они молча едят, затем Дюк прочищает горло, произносит медленно:  
\- Не пойми меня превратно, но ты уже накатала до города больше, чем я налетал. В этом действительно есть смысл? Разве, не знаю, тебе не должны позвонить, если что-то изменится?..  
Бартон снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Я лезу не в свое дело?.. - Дюк кивает. - Ладно, понял. Видимо, этот парень много для тебя значит.  
\- Он мой друг, - отвечает Бартон. - И хороший человек.  
Дюк снова кивает.  
\- К плохому ты бы не ездила, ясное дело, - соглашается он и хочет добавить что-то еще, но в это время его внимание привлекает движение рядом. - О. Агент Коулсон.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - вежливо говорит Коулсон. - Клинт, ты ведь едешь в город сегодня? Подбросишь меня? Только туда, обратно меня заберут.  
\- Конечно, - Бартон слабо улыбается, смотрит на часы. - Через двадцать минут подходите на стоянку.  
\- Спасибо, - Коулсон тоже улыбается. - Сержант Дюк, извините, что забираю у вас собеседницу.  
Дюк делает вид, что не слышит, и Коулсон уходит. Бартон испытующе смотрит на Дюка.  
\- Хочешь что-то сказать? - спрашивает она.  
\- Нет, - Дюк качает головой. - Куда уж мне... поперек агента Коулсона.  
Бартон усмехается.  
\- А ты сегодня нервный, - замечает она. - Тапп опять тебя обставил?  
Дюк вполголоса бормочет нечто о Таппе и о том, куда он может пойти, и Бартон усмехается шире, встает, собирает посуду на поднос, хлопает Дюка по плечу.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - говорит она. - Будет и на твоей улице праздник.  
Дюк поворачивается, смотрит ей вслед, цокает языком.  
\- Я надеюсь, - ухмыляется он. - Я очень надеюсь...  
Коулсон уже ждет у машины, когда Бартон выходит из здания, натягивая на ходу куртку.  
\- Бросили свою у Старка? - весело интересуется Бартон. - Не боитесь, что он ее... усовершенствует?  
Коулсон разводит руками.  
\- Увы, - отвечает он. - Директор Фьюри был бы очень рад заполучить что-нибудь из технологий «Старк индастриз», но, боюсь, мистер Старк не настроен делиться своими достижениями. Впрочем, - добавляет он, садясь в машину, - возможно, это и к лучшему. Новых технологий в последнее время было более чем достаточно. Извини, Клинт.  
\- Пожалуй, - Бартон кивает. - Ничего, если я музыку включу?..  
\- Конечно, - Коулсон пристегивается и непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда динамики аудиосистемы разражаются тяжелым металлом. - О!..  
Бартон поспешно уменьшает громкость.  
\- Извините, - говорит она. - Это чтобы не заснуть за рулем.  
\- Я чувствую в этом влияние Тони Старка, - задумчиво сообщает Коулсон. Бартон смеется.  
\- Есть немножко, - соглашается она. - Хотите, радио какое-нибудь поищу?  
\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - Коулсон качает головой. - Я не привередливый пассажир.  
С полчаса они едут в молчании, затем Коулсон осторожно спрашивает:  
\- Клинт, извини, если это мое любопытство неуместно, но что ты планируешь делать дальше?  
\- Насколько дальше? - Бартон бросает на него быстрый взгляд. - У директора Фьюри какие-то виды на меня?  
\- Я не разговаривал пока с директором Фьюри, - Коулсон мягко улыбается. - Но мне кажется, что держать тебя в резерве, подобном нынешнему, несколько... нерационально.  
\- Зато у меня много свободного времени, - серьезно возражает Бартон. - А вы хотите отправить меня куда-нибудь, где... погорячее?  
\- Напротив, я хотел бы забрать тебя в свой отдел, - говорит Коулсон прямо. - Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Бартон хмыкает.  
\- Не торопись с ответом, ладно? - предупреждает Коулсон. - Просто имей меня в виду, если решишь... что-нибудь изменить.  
\- Фил, я... - Бартон медлит, опускает козырек, защищая глаза от солнца, еще уменьшает громкость магнитолы. - Я не Наташа. Я не шпионка и не дипломат. Мое дело - стрелять куда укажут, сопровождать груз... штурмовать «шестьдесят четвертый», если уж на то пошло. Вы ведь занимаетесь чем-то другим, разве нет?  
Коулсон снова улыбается.  
\- Просто имей в виду, - повторяет он. - Ладно?  
\- Ладно, - сдается Бартон.

В комнате Роджерса солнечно и свежо. Бартон медленно подходит к кровати, останавливается, берется руками за спинку стула.  
\- Привет, кэп, - говорит она негромко. - Завтра будет шестьдесят дней, как ты спишь. Вообще, конечно, нам всем еще повезло, для обычного человека это уже кончилось бы плачевно, знаешь, атрофия мышц, проблемы с дыханием, все такое... но иногда довольно трудно концентрироваться именно на этом.  
Она передвигает стул в тень, садится, складывает руки на коленях.  
\- На самом деле я опасаюсь, что рано или поздно у Фьюри закончится терпение, и меня переведут куда-нибудь дальше, - Бартон криво улыбается. - Я вряд ли смогу к тебе ездить откуда-нибудь из Нью-Мехико. Но ладно, о чем я. Давай о хорошем. Наверное, ты будешь рад узнать, что по окрестностям уже почти незаметно, что мы здесь буянили. На площади поставили новую статую, она ужасна, честно говоря, я делаю крюк только для того, чтобы ее не видеть. Современное искусство. Сомнительное, на мой взгляд, но Пеппер утверждает, что я просто в нем не разбираюсь; когда я спросила, означает ли это, что бывает и хуже, она от ответа ушла...  
Бартон замолкает, наклоняется вперед.  
\- Стив, - зовет она тихо. Роджерс неподвижен, и Бартон вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула, зажмуривается.  
И в этот момент веки Роджерса вздрагивают, первый раз за все это время, показатели на мониторах резко меняются, но звук отключен, так что Бартон ничего не замечает.  
Роджерс медленно и осторожно приоткрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он видит кого-то рядом с собой, и он непроизвольно задерживает дыхание, отчего уже Бартон замирает и стискивает кулаки.  
\- Палишься, кэп, - предупреждает она сдавленным голосом.  
Роджерс открывает глаза, поворачивает голову, насколько позволяют электроды. В первую секунду он явно не понимает, кого видит, затем неуверенно, едва шевеля губами, произносит:  
\- Клинт?..  
Бартон молча смотрит на него. Роджерс моргает, разглядывает ее в ответ: отросшие волосы, светлую приталенную рубашку, маленькие женские часы на запястье.  
\- Пить хочешь? - спрашивает Бартон, сглатывая. Роджерс качает головой, пытается приподняться на локтях и замечает датчик сердцебиения на пальце, нерешительно опускает руку обратно, потом снова поднимает, смотрит, сжимает ладонь в кулак.  
\- Сколько... я пролежал? - выговаривает он.  
\- Почти два месяца, - отвечает Бартон. - Давай сниму всю эту мишуру.  
Она встает, наклоняется над Роджерсом, отлепляет осторожно электроды, отсоединяет датчики. Монитор сердечной деятельности вспыхивает красным, когда кардиограмма превращается в ровную линию, и Бартон просто отключает его, садится обратно.  
Роджерс продолжает смотреть на нее.  
\- Как самочувствие? - интересуется Бартон.  
\- Клинт, - снова произносит Роджерс. - Клинт, ты...  
\- Я, - Бартон улыбается, плотно сжав губы. - Может, все-таки воды? Ты два месяца молчал, горло наверняка пересохло. Впрочем, думаю, через пару минут здесь будет Старк с шампанским, Джарвис, ты ведь известил мистера Старка?..  
\- Да, агент Бартон, - подтверждает Джарвис. - А также мисс Потс и агента Коулсона.  
\- Коулсон здесь? - Роджерс хмурится и снова приподнимается на локтях. Бартон ухмыляется.  
\- Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, - говорит она. - Фил очень за тебя переживал. Позвать?.. Ты не вставай пока, ты, конечно, капитан Америка, но все-таки.  
\- Нет, подожди, - Роджерс протягивает руку, но не решается дотронуться, смаргивает беспокойно, затем все-таки спрашивает: - А ты?..  
На этот раз Бартон не делает вид, что не понимает. Кашлянув в кулак, она молчит пару секунд, затем пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не стала даже пробовать, - бросает она отрывисто. - Во время эксперимента у тебя остановилось сердце. Полагаю, ты не умер только благодаря сыворотке Эрскина, однако и результат... в общем, первые три недели мы думали, что не вышло вообще ничего. И еще пять недель ждали твоего пробуждения после превращения. Так что я рисковать не буду. Я теперь женщина. Экзистенциальное переживание, - она усмехается.  
Роджерс вздыхает, медленно садится, спускает ноги на пол.  
\- Когда я проснулся в тот раз, - начинает он, - я был один в комнате. Я и радио, и... они включили старую запись, которую я уже слышал. Я... столько всего успел предположить, - он усмехается.  
\- Я здесь случайно, - Бартон поднимает руки. - Часом позже ты бы уже проснулся один.  
Она встает, смотрит на Роджерса сверху вниз, улыбается.  
\- Мне пора, - объясняет она. - Там уже за дверью наверняка делегация из желающих пожать тебе руку.  
\- Пора?.. - недоуменно переспрашивает Роджерс.  
\- На базе хватятся, - Бартон указывает большим пальцем куда-то за спину. - Я тут так, проездом.  
Роджерс снова вздыхает, кивает неуверенно.  
\- Да, конечно, - соглашается он. - Клинт...  
\- Удачи, кэп, - серьезно говорит Бартон. - Приходи в себя. Теперь все хорошо.  
Она берет куртку и выходит, бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь. Роджерс смотрит ей вслед, не делая даже попытки встать, потом опускает глаза на свои руки, ощупывает грудную клетку, плечи, лицо.  
Бартон улыбается Пеппер, Старку и Коулсону.  
\- Я не врач, - она разводит руками, - но я думаю, что с ним все в порядке. Фил, по-моему, он обрадовался, когда я сказала, что вы здесь. Он, правда, малость грогги, но это пройдет.  
\- Стоп, стоп! - хмурится Старк. - А ты-то куда?!  
\- Служба зовет, - Бартон снова указывает куда-то в неопределенном направлении. - Пеппер тебе объяснит, бывают моменты, когда лучше присутствовать на рабочем месте. Выпей за меня, я разрешаю.  
Она натягивает куртку, коротко вздыхает.  
\- Фил, с вами увидимся на базе, - говорит она. - Тони, Пеппер... спасибо вам обоим.  
Старк приподнимает брови. Бартон обнимает и целует Пеппер, затем неожиданно для всех обнимает и целует Старка.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет она и уходит к лифту, оставляя позади себя неловкое молчание.  
Первым спохватывается Старк.  
\- Погодите, - он взмахивает руками, - я не понял. Это что, было что-то вроде прощания?! Что тут происходит? Что он ей сказал?!  
Он распахивает дверь, врываясь в комнату. Роджерс, стоящий у окна, оглядывается на него.  
\- Какого черта ты ее отпустил?! - возмущенно спрашивает Старк. - Джарвис, заблокируй лифт!..  
\- Тони, не надо, - шепчет Пеппер. Старк смотрит на нее, фыркает, пожимает плечами.  
\- Джарвис, отбой, - соглашается он. - В самом деле, Роджерс, ты ее прохлопал, ты за ней и бегай, я тебе помогать не буду!  
\- Что?.. - теряется Роджерс. - Старк, прости, я... не понимаю тебя.  
\- Да, Брюс боялся, что это отразится на твоих мыслительных способностях! - Старк шумно вздыхает и почти падает на освободившуюся кровать. - Джарвис, к черту шампанское, давай виски! Коулсон, хоть вы не отказывайтесь! Хэппи вас потом отвезет.  
\- Я думаю, по такому случаю я могу себе позволить, - Коулсон улыбается и кивает. - Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан?  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Роджерс. - То есть, кажется, физически я в порядке, но...  
\- Позволишь мне себя осмотреть? - спрашивает Старк с кровати. - Я тебя, в общем-то, уже неоднократно видел со всех сторон, но раз ты в сознании, на этот раз придется спросить разрешения!  
Роджерс снова теряется и как будто даже немного краснеет.  
\- Док Беннер нас покинул, - Старк разводит руками. - Уехал показывать красоты Калькутты профессору Эрике Селвиг! Хочешь, конечно, мы можем его вызвать, думаю, через неделю-другую их разыщет тамошняя почта...  
\- Нет, я не возражаю, - перебивает Роджерс. - Это было бы глупо после всего, что уже произошло.  
\- Какая здравая мысль! - хмыкает Старк. - Джарвис, где... а, вот и виски, отлично!  
Он вскакивает с кровати, разливает виски по стаканам - себе и Коулсону на треть, Пеппер едва на донышке и полный стакан Роджерсу.  
\- Все-таки, надо было запереть ее в лифте, - ворчит он. - Кэп, что ты ей сказал? Учти, если ты ее обидишь...  
\- Что?.. - снова спрашивает Роджерс. - Старк, погоди...  
\- Тони, в самом деле, - поддерживает Пеппер. - Никогда не думала, что я скажу это, но давайте сначала выпьем!  
Старк выпивает залпом, наливает себе еще.  
\- Видите ли, капитан, - начинает Коулсон, - дело в том, что агент Бартон навещала вас довольно часто.  
\- Каждые два дня, за исключением Ирака и сотрясения мозга! - вставляет Старк.  
\- Тони! - говорит Пеппер.  
\- Какого еще сотрясения?! - хмурится Роджерс.  
\- Все закончилось хорошо, - поспешно объясняет Коулсон. - Авария вертолета. Сейчас уже все в порядке.  
Роджерс с силой зажмуривается, затем подходит к Старку, тоже наливает себе еще виски.  
\- Расскажите мне по порядку, - просит он. - Клинт... он... она...  
\- Она, - припечатывает Старк. - Боже, какая женщина, Пеппер, не пойми меня превратно!  
\- Что ты, - Пеппер мило улыбается. - Капитан, Фил, садитесь, пожалуйста. Джарвис, сделай, пожалуйста, немного теплее. Фил, вам налить еще?  
\- Если вас не затруднит, - соглашается Коулсон. - Мистер Старк, думаю, будет лучше, если расскажете вы, вы участвовали во всех этапах этой истории.  
\- Только если вкратце, - Старк фыркает. - Кэп, сначала ты чуть не помер, кстати, вот Клинт с Пеппер тебя спасали, скажи Пеппер «спасибо», впрочем, потом скажешь, пока пей, виски не последний, Джарвис подаст еще. Так, в общем, ты чуть не помер, мы тут немного поплакали над твоей неподвижной тушкой, потом Локи с Тором отбыли в Асгард готовиться к церемонии бракосочетания...  
Роджерс кашляет, давится и снова кашляет. Старк приподнимается и хлопает его по спине.  
\- Спокойно, кэп, - говорит он. - Ну да, Локи выходит замуж за Тора, Тор тут на коленях валялся, просил в наших зверских экспериментах не участвовать, а просто осчастливить его на всю оставшуюся жизнь... веселая у него будет жизнь, я думаю!.. Фил, кстати, не жалеете, что ваш, эм, несостоявшийся убийца под арест больше не пойдет?  
\- Насколько я понял из отчетов агента Бартон, Локи... меняется в лучшую сторону, - неопределенно отвечает Коулсон. - Медленно, но шанс есть. Перевоспитать антисоциальный элемент всегда лучше, чем просто его наказывать.  
\- Да вы философ, - хмыкает Старк. - Так, на чем я?.. А, да. В общем, думаю, Локи уже законная жена и, кстати, соправительница Асгарда, умеет ведь добиваться своего, так или иначе, да... Селвиг и Беннер кутят где-то в Индии, судя по тому, что письма Брюса становятся все короче, им тоже не до нас. Кстати, Джарвис, отправь от моего имени сообщение доктору, что кэп очнулся, пусть они там тоже за него выпьют!  
\- Сделано, сэр, - бесстрастно отвечает Джарвис.  
\- Отлично, - Старк потирает руки и наливает себе еще виски. - В общем, ты спишь, гости разъехались, и тут приезжает Фьюри, типа, забрать своего агента. Собственно, мы думали, что больше Клинт к нам не вернется, но!.. - Старк поднимает указательный палец. - Она вернулась. И ездила к тебе два месяца подряд... я бы уже давно задолбался на ее месте!.. - признается он.  
\- Агент Бартон сейчас приписана к одной из баз Щ.И.Т.а в Огайо, - поясняет Коулсон.  
\- Ага, совсем рядом, - снова влезает Старк. - Четыре часа туда, четыре обратно, рукой подать!..  
\- Когда вы только заснули, капитан, - добавляет негромко Пеппер, - доктор Беннер обнаружил случайно, что Клинт - единственная, на чей голос реагирует ваше сознание. Она... приезжала поговорить с вами.  
Роджерс проводит рукой по лицу, выдыхает.  
\- Да, вот еще, - Пеппер спохватывается, выдвигает ящик тумбочки и достает черную флэшку, смотрит на Старка. - Я думаю, ее ведь можно отдать капитану?  
\- Что там? - спрашивает Роджерс неожиданно хрипло, откашливается.  
\- Бартон, - лаконично отвечает Старк. - Два с половиной часа приветов тебе из Ирака.  
Роджерс протягивает руку, и Пеппер отдает ему флэшку.  
\- Капитан, я могу оформить вам пропуск на базу, - предлагает Коулсон. - Если хотите, конечно. Я просто хочу сказать, что такая возможность имеется.  
\- Да, - Роджерс кивает. - Да, пожалуйста. Я был бы вам очень признателен.  
\- Наконец-то здравая мысль! - фыркает Старк.  
И снова наливает всем виски.


	20. День девяносто пятый

Ранним утром Роджерс ходит по квартире полуголый, бреется, завтракает, чистит зубы, пристально разглядывает себя в зеркало. По радио передают первый прогноз погоды, затем начинается реклама. Роджерс протягивает руку и выключает приемник.  
Бартон в это время стоит в лаборатории «шестьдесят четвертого», сунув руки в карманы и слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Ботинки у нее не зашнурованы.  
\- Проверяйте, - говорит кто-то из техников, протягивая ей костюм. Бартон кивает, отходит за ширму, быстро переодевается.  
\- Теперь хорошо, - отзывается она, застегивает жилет до самого горла, поднимает руки, делает несколько резких движений. - Да, теперь отлично. Что вы с ним сделали?  
\- Поменял наполнитель, - отвечает техник. - И этот материал, он очень эластичный при всей своей прочности, так что при необходимости теперь вы можете хоть свитер под него надеть.  
\- Неплохо, - соглашается Бартон, падает на одну ногу, почти садясь на шпагат. Накладки на внешней стороне облегающих черных брюк как будто раздваиваются, но зазоров между ними не появляется. - Слушайте, где вы были раньше? Гораздо лучше, чем было.  
\- Раньше я был в Детройте, - немного застенчиво поясняет техник. - Меня допустили до секретных технологий только месяц назад.  
\- Ну, я рада, что допустили, - Бартон выходит из-за ширмы с форменными брюками в руках. - Мне нужно где-нибудь расписаться или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
\- А... вы в нем останетесь?.. - теряется техник.  
\- Он занимает меньше места на мне, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - К тому же, на обратном пути и обкатаю.  
Сунув брюки в сумку, Бартон вешает ее на плечо и возвращается на мостик. Фьюри оглядывается, кивает:  
\- У меня есть для вас дело, агент, - говорит он. - Для вас и вашей группы.  
\- Всегда готовы, сэр, - отвечает Бартон. - Детали уже известны?  
\- Агент Хилл, - зовет Фьюри, не оборачиваясь. Мария подходит, вкладывает ему в руку планшет. Бартон кивает ей, Мария чуть улыбается в ответ.  
\- У нас кое-что пропало, агент, - объясняет Фьюри. - Нечто такое, что нужно вернуть не столько быстро, сколько осторожно. И будет лучше, если...  
\- Если этим займется женщина, - Бартон берет планшет. - Можно?.. Выглядит довольно плохо вообще-то.  
\- Вы не ограничены в расходах, - бросает Фьюри мрачно. - В вашем распоряжении все технологии и ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а. Блок «бета» должен быть возвращен так, чтобы никто не узнал, что он вообще покидал лабораторию.  
\- Поняла вас, сэр, - Бартон кивает. - Я могу посоветоваться с агентом Коулсоном об этом? Он вел «бету», мне нужны будут подробности.  
\- Фил сам предложил вашу кандидатуру, - Фьюри закладывает руки за спину. - Самолет прибудет за вами завтра в девять утра. Удачи, агент Бартон.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - спокойно отвечает Бартон.  
Джет ждет ее на палубе, готовый к взлету. Бартон перекидывается парой слов с пилотом, садится, пристегивается и снова достает из сумки планшет, выводит на экран текстовый файл и вдруг замирает, смотрит куда-то перед собой.  
\- Наташа, - бормочет она, хмурится. - Почему не Наташа?..  
Этот же вопрос она задает Коулсону, когда джет приземляется на базе в Огайо.  
\- При всем моем уважении к агенту Романовой, это не ее профиль, - мягко отвечает Коулсон, щурясь от солнца. - Я уверен, ты справишься, Клинт.  
\- Я тоже в этом не сомневаюсь, - Бартон хмыкает. - Но сдается мне, вы что-то недоговариваете.  
\- Напротив, я уже все сказал, - возражает Коулсон. Бартон внимательно смотрит на него, затем кивает.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается она. - Будем считать, я вам поверила. Расскажите мне кое-что про этот блок, пока мои гиены со стрельбища не вернулись.  
\- С удовольствием, - отвечает Коулсон.

Снаружи база Щ.И.Т.а выглядит безмятежно и безопасно, нет ни вышек, ни колючей проволоки по верху забора. Роджерс сбрасывает скорость, подъезжает к шлагбауму, но из машины выйти не успевает, охранник подходит к нему сам. Роджерс протягивает пропуск.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - охранник подносит пальцы к козырьку. - Проезжайте, сэр. Стоянка слева, ваше парковочное место - сто пятьдесят три.  
Роджерс медленно въезжает на территорию базы, ставит машину в указанном месте, оглядывается в легкой растерянности. Никто не обращает на него внимания, впрочем, на улице практически никого и нет; Роджерс идет через поле к вышке диспетчерской, чтобы спросить кого-нибудь, как найти агента Бартон. Ему приходится еще раз предъявить пропуск, однако в результате ему указывают на ангар напротив.  
\- Если их нет там, значит, внизу, - объясняет Роджерсу девушка в наглухо застегнутом комбинезоне из невзрачной серой ткани. - Можем просто дать объявление по внутренней связи, капитан, агент сама вас найдет.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Роджерс качает головой. - Я... лучше так.  
\- Да, сэр, - суховато отвечает девушка.  
Когда Роджерс оборачивается, уже перейдя площадь, девушку он не видит, настолько хорошо сливается с бетоном ее форма. Он проводит пропуском по щели замка, входит в ангар, останавливается на мгновение, привыкая к полумраку после яркого солнца. Коридор пуст, никого нет. Помедлив, Роджерс идет направо. На редких дверях нет табличек; проходя мимо динамика внутренней связи, Роджерс усмехается и качает головой, но все-таки не возвращается, сворачивает за угол, потом еще раз.  
Одна из дверей открывается, когда он проходит мимо, Роджерс непроизвольно оглядывается и видит внутри ряды стеллажей, заполненных одинаковыми плоскими ящиками; мужчина в белом халате, вышедший ему навстречу, смотрит на него с удивлением.  
\- Вы кто? - спрашивает он резко. - Что вам здесь нужно?  
\- Я ищу... агента Бартона, - Роджерс снова достает свой пропуск. - Мне сказали, она... - он сглатывает, - она в ангаре, но...  
Его собеседник бросает на пропуск единственный взгляд.  
\- Вернитесь назад, - говорит он неохотно, - за поворотом первая дверь по левой стороне, там лестница, спуститесь на этаж вниз, но не знаю, хватит ли вашего допуска. Если нет, воспользуйтесь интеркомом.  
Он уходит дальше по коридору, потеряв всякий интерес к Роджерсу. Медленно выдохнув, Роджерс разворачивается, возвращается куда ему сказали, спускается по лестнице, проводит пропуском по замку. Дверь открывается, впуская Роджерса в просторное помещение, разгороженное прозрачными панелями на ячейки разного размера; Роджерс стискивает зубы, оглядываясь, и с облегчением замечает Коулсона. Рядом с ним трое мужчин в таком же, как у девушки наверху, «бетонном» камуфляже и Бартон. Она стоит спиной ко входу, но оборачивается чуть раньше, чем Коулсон глазами указывает ей на дверь.  
\- Стив? - удивляется она. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Роджерс внезапно теряется, не зная, что ответить.  
\- Здравствуйте, капитан, - говорит Коулсон, улыбаясь. - Еще одну минуту, ладно?..  
Он что-то чертит рукой прямо на стеклянной стене, и под его пальцами вспыхивают схемы и символы, Бартон кивает, затем вдруг качает головой, тоже протягивает руку, исправляет что-то.  
Спецназ Коулсона не интересует, и все трое неожиданно оказываются совсем рядом с Роджерсом, он напрягается, пытаясь удержать всех троих в поле зрения, хотя они как будто не агрессивны и даже ухмыляются, и узнает Дюка за секунду до того, как Дюк открывает рот.  
\- Значит, Стив, - тянет Дюк. - Парни, это Стив, слышали?..  
\- Серьезно Стив? - спрашивает второй, со шрамом на губе и сломанным носом. - Вот прямо так и Стив?..  
Роджерс молчит, только смотрит, как они ходят перед ним. За спину ему, правда, никто зайти не пытается, но движение перед лицом начинает его раздражать.  
\- Бартон сказала, Стив, - говорит третий. - Так что, наверное, Стив действительно Стив.  
\- С ума сойти, - наигранно восхищается Дюк. - Обалдеть. Невероятно. Вот так обернешься, а тут Стив!..  
\- Парни, брейк, - командует Бартон, подходя к ним сзади. - Отвалили от капитана. Дюк, через час... нет, через два всем быть внизу. Я пойду поем, у меня уже желудок подводит, это вы, счастливчики, успели.  
\- Через три?.. - предлагает Дюк насмешливо. - Ну, там, учитывая десерт...  
Он произносит последнее слово таким тоном, что Роджерс непроизвольно вспыхивает, хотя Дюк на него не смотрит. Кто-то из оставшихся двоих спецназовцев ржет сквозь зубы, но Бартон вычисляет безошибочно, оглядывается, снисходительно интересуется:  
\- Что, ключица к дождю не ноет, нет?..  
На этот раз все трое смеются в голос, в том числе и тот, кого Бартон спрашивает.  
\- Через два часа внизу, - повторяет Бартон. - Пойдем, кэп.  
\- Это был Лившиц? - уточняет Роджерс, чтобы не молчать.  
\- Он самый, - Бартон усмехается. - И он дал мне отличный повод оставить его на базе. Но я действительно не ожидала тебя увидеть. Что-то случилось? Фьюри утром мне ничего не говорил.  
\- Учитывая, что в спецкостюм одета ты, это мне впору спрашивать, что случилось, - возражает Роджерс. - Улетаешь куда-то?  
\- Завтра утром, и надолго, - подтверждает Бартон. - Вернусь недели через три. Так что ты хотел?  
Роджерс пожимает плечами.  
\- Поблагодарить тебя, - отвечает он.  
Бартон останавливается посреди площади, поворачивается к нему.  
\- Что?.. - говорит она недоуменно.  
\- Мне... сказали, что ты меня навещала, - Роджерс снова пожимает плечами. - И теперь я знаю, откуда ты ездила ради этого... спасибо.  
Бартон молчит, разглядывая его лицо.  
\- Старк трепло, - подытоживает она наконец. - Есть хочешь? Тут отлично кормят.  
\- Не откажусь, - признается Роджерс. - Между прочим, теперь я понимаю, почему ты называешь свою группу гиенами. Гиены и есть.  
Бартон смеется.  
\- Не обижайся на них, - просит она. - Они хорошие парни, на них можно положиться, а что до характера, так с другим тут не выживают. Либо жрешь ты, либо жрут тебя. В твое время было не так?..  
\- Не знаю, - Роджерс неуверенно качает головой. - Может, я просто не обращал внимания. Некогда было.  
\- Это да, - задумчиво соглашается Бартон.  
До столовой они молчат, и лишь сев за стол, Роджерс снова открывает рот.  
\- Клинт, - говорит он неловко, - Клинт, послушай...  
Бартон приподнимает брови.  
\- Мне... жаль, что так вышло, - Роджерс отводит глаза. - Это все...  
\- Стоп, - перебивает Бартон. - Знаешь, послушай лучше ты меня.  
Голос у нее становится холодным и жестким. Роджерс задерживает дыхание.  
\- Я. Не. Больна, - отчеканивает Бартон. - У меня не рак и не СПИД. У меня на месте руки и ноги, нет ни ожогов, ни лучевой болезни. Я абсолютно нормальная, психически и физически здоровая и в меру привлекательная женщина. Не надо меня жалеть, - она делает паузу, заканчивает уже спокойнее: - Другому я сломала бы челюсть. Тебя я просто прошу. Мы договорились?..  
Роджерс смотрит на нее, сглатывает, затем обеими руками берет ее за руки. Бартон не пытается освободиться, но Роджерс чувствует, как напряжены ее пальцы.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - произносит он. - Прости, Клинт.  
Он не отводит взгляда, и через несколько секунд Бартон сдается, качает головой и отнимает руки.  
\- Ладно, - говорит она. - Извини, я... погорячилась.  
Она несколько раз легонько ударяет ребром ладони по краю стола, затем вздыхает, чертыхается вполголоса.  
\- Ладно, - повторяет она. - Стив, я психанула, потому что боюсь, что ты меня осудишь. Нат разгромила меня в пух и прах, и тут еще ты с этим «жаль», и... - она разводит руками. - Решение принято. Я сделала то, что сделала. Если это уронило меня в твоих глазах, ну, значит, так и будет. Только не надо жалости. Это... худшее. Худшее из всего.  
\- Старк тобой восхищается, - говорит Роджерс негромко, когда становится ясно, что Бартон закончила. - И... и я тоже. Я никогда бы не подумал даже тебя осудить...  
\- Знаю, - неохотно отвечает Бартон, глядя в свою тарелку. - Ты не такой человек, чтобы... - она неопределенно машет рукой. - Но это... с этим, - она мучительно подбирает слова, затем вдруг фыркает, пожимает плечами, смотрит на Роджерса. - Наверное, это и называют «женской логикой», да?.. - усмехается она.  
Роджерс нерешительно улыбается.  
\- Ешь, - напоминает он. - А то так и останешься голодная.  
\- Действительно, - соглашается Бартон. - До ужина второго шанса не будет.  
Некоторое время они молчат, затем Роджерс спрашивает:  
\- Мы можем увидеться, когда ты вернешься?  
\- Конечно, - удивляется Бартон. - Почему нет?.. Сегодня просто внезапно вышло, вообще-то я на «шестьдесят четвертый» за формой летала, - она дергает себя за воротник, - но оказалось, что у Фьюри на меня виды... хочешь, я приеду в Нью-Йорк, когда вернусь? Дай мне свой номер.  
Она откладывает вилку, вытаскивает из кармана на бедре телефон, раскрывает, быстро набирает имя, записывает под диктовку Роджерса номер, затем нажимает на кнопку вызова.  
\- Теперь мой у тебя тоже есть, - замечает она удовлетворенно, услышав звонок, смотрит на лицо Роджерса. - Что?..  
\- Не знал, как попросить тебя об этом, - Роджерс разводит руками, улыбается. - Куда ты улетаешь? Или это секретно?  
\- Судя по тому, что ты вошел к нам на этаж, твой допуск вполне распространяется на наши секреты, - Бартон пожимает плечами, прячет телефон обратно в карман. - В Канаду. Надеюсь не отморозить себе пальцы и не завидую парням! - она ухмыляется.  
Роджерс смотрит на нее.  
\- Я буду ждать твоего звонка, - говорит он негромко и серьезно.  
\- Я позвоню, - обещает Бартон.


	21. День сто седьмой

\- ...последнюю разработку нашей корпорации! - объявляет оратор. - Мы назвали ее «Вечный свет», и вы сами сейчас поймете, почему!  
\- Вечного света не бывает, - вполголоса комментирует Старк.  
\- Конечно, - охотно соглашается Пеппер. - Как и дугового реактора!  
Старк укоризненно смотрит на нее, Пеппер отвечает абсолютно невинным взглядом.  
На сцене в это время поднимается сложная полупрозрачная конструкция, бликующая в свете прожекторов. Зал встречает ее аплодисментами; по сигналу оратора прожекторы гаснут...  
И ничего не происходит.  
\- Кажется, я был прав, - удовлетворенно замечает Старк.  
\- Накладки случаются у всех, - Пеппер легонько толкает его локтем. - Попробуй сказать мне, что у тебя все и всегда работало с первого раза!  
\- Я не выносил сырые модели на международные выставки, - парирует Старк с достоинством. - Мои провалы, то есть, если бы они у меня были, конечно, оставались бы в моей мастерской!  
\- Разумеется, - снова соглашается Пеппер. - У тебя - только успехи... между прочим, я знаю, что случилось с «Марком-2».  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь слишком много, - фыркает Старк. - Но все-таки, где свет?..  
Он находит на ощупь лицо Пеппер, притягивает ее к себе и целует, и в этот момент снова вспыхивают прожекторы. Пеппер поспешно отстраняется, пряча улыбку.  
\- Ты что, стесняешься меня?! - шепчет Старк возмущенно. - Слушай, я...  
\- Уважаемые гости, - перебивает его оратор со сцены, - мы приносим свои извинения за задержку. К сожалению, произошла... небольшая неприятность, не по нашей вине. Мы все исправим и объявим дополнительно о повторной демонстрации.  
Он мужественно улыбается, пережидая прошедшую по залу волну смешков.  
\- Мы непременно к вам вернемся, - добавляет он затем. - Что ж, Прометей, который принес людям огонь, тоже... пострадал за свои инновации!  
На этот раз смех одобрительный, и даже Старк хлопает дважды.  
\- Мой отец тоже провалился на одной из своих первых выставок, - говорит он, вставая и протягивая руку Пеппер. - Чем больше пафоса, тем тщательнее надо готовиться, иначе один пшик может уничтожить тебя. Этим ребятам придется сильно постараться при второй попытке... если, конечно, она будет!  
\- Ты сегодня очень скептично настроен, - замечает Пеппер, улыбаясь. - Мы же отдыхаем, разве нет?  
В холле Старк берет шампанское с подноса у проходящего мимо официанта, протягивает один бокал Пеппер.  
\- За наш отдых, - объявляет он. - Хотя ты права, я чувствую себя как-то странно!  
Пеппер кивает с понимающим видом.  
\- Что? - Старк подозрительно смотрит на нее. - Ты что-то там опять себе придумала!  
\- Вот еще, - Пеппер пожимает плечами. - Просто я знаю, отчего тебе неловко.  
\- И отчего же? - Старк приобнимает ее за талию. К его удивлению, Пеппер не пытается отстраниться.  
\- Тони, оглянись, - говорит она негромко, глядя куда-то ему за плечо.  
Старк оборачивается, недоумевая, что привлекает ее внимание, но долгие несколько секунд никак может поверить в то, что видит.  
У колонны рядом с окном стоит Бартон. Она в коротком красном платье, и взгляд Старка сначала упирается в ее колени, затем поднимается выше, на белую куртку с прицепленным к ней бейджем аккредитованного журналиста. Бартон смотрит как будто мимо Старка и Пеппер, но когда Старк все-таки встречается с ней взглядом и чуть хмурится, Бартон отворачивается и медленно идет прочь.  
\- Что происходит? - шепотом спрашивает Пеппер.  
Старк вздрагивает, оглядывается на нее.  
\- Чуть не забыл, что ты здесь, - признается он. - Полагаю, она на работе. И ставлю сотню, что-то идет не так, как запланировано.  
\- Мы можем ей помочь? - Пеппер не обращает никакого внимания на первую фразу.  
\- Думаю, да, иначе она не позволила бы мне поймать ее взгляд, - Старк вздыхает. - Пеппер, улыбайся и пей шампанское. Никакой опасности нет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - возражает Пеппер, но послушно делает глоток и начинает разглядывать висящий рядом рекламный проспект.  
\- Она не стала бы подвергать опасности тебя, - теперь уже Старк пожимает плечами. - Вот что, давай сделаем так: ты погуляешь здесь без меня, а я попробую узнать, что случилось... что это ты заулыбалась?..  
\- Ну, ты ведь перестал чувствовать себя странно, верно? - Пеппер лукаво смотрит на него.  
\- Нет, я... - начинает Старк, останавливается. - И что это значит?  
Пеппер наклоняется к нему.  
\- Это значит, - шепчет она, - что обычно ты не приходишь на прием со спутницей, ты находишь ее на приеме. Удачи в поисках.  
Она легко целует Старка в щеку и удаляется. Старк озадаченно смотрит ей вслед, затем хмыкает и неторопливо разворачивается в том направлении, куда до этого уходит Бартон, идет, разглядывая стенды, у одного даже задерживается, берет буклет и заодно меняет пустой бокал на полный.  
Бартон ждет на открытом балконе, стоит, опираясь широко расставленными руками о перила и подставив лицо ветру, довольно сильному на такой высоте. В углу балкона шушукается какая-то парочка, так что поведение Старка не должно со стороны казаться странным, когда он подходит и останавливается рядом - не слишком близко, но так, чтобы можно было услышать друг друга.  
\- Ждете кого-нибудь? - спрашивает он лениво.  
Бартон бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова смотрит в ночное небо.  
\- Ураган из страны Оз, возможно, - беззаботно отвечает она. Старк замечает у нее в руке простенькую цифровую камеру, слишком простенькую для журналистки.  
\- Ураган может унести вас довольно далеко от «Экспо-Квебек», - хмыкает Старк. - Не боитесь?  
\- Хоть на край света, - так же легко отзывается Бартон. - Впрочем, тогда ему придется поторопиться: к утру мне нужно снова быть здесь, работа такая.  
Она наконец оборачивается и протягивает Старку руку.  
\- Я Клинт Андерс, - говорит она. - Пишу книгу о современных технологиях.  
Старк фыркает, давится, кашляет в кулак. Бартон приподнимает брови.  
\- Извините, - выдыхает наконец Старк. - Извините, мисс Андерс. Я...  
\- Тони Старк, - за него заканчивает Бартон. - Кто же вас не знает. Не думала, правда, что встречу вас здесь, все-таки, это канадская выставка.  
\- Стенда «Старк индастриз» здесь нет, - соглашается Старк. - Я, скажем так, в отпуске.  
Он не успевает больше ничего добавить, потому что на балкон выходит и уверенно направляется к ним мужчина явно военной выправки. Старк напрягается, но Бартон чуть улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Что? - спрашивает она Дюка.  
\- Без изменений, - Дюк смотрит на нее, затем на Старка. - Я вам помешал?  
\- Ничуть, - Бартон снова опирается о перила. - Мистер Старк, это Лайонел Андерс, мой брат. Лайонел, это Тони Старк, глава «Старк индастриз».  
Старк неохотно обменивается с Дюком рукопожатием, Дюк едва дотрагивается до его руки и уходить обратно в здание определенно не собирается.  
\- Если ты не берешь интервью, - начинает он.  
\- Нет-нет, - перебивает Старк. - Мы говорили о погоде. Об экстремальной погоде... ураганы там всякие, да, мисс Андерс?  
На этот раз он уверен, что Бартон смотрит выжидающе.  
\- Я слышал, нынешней ночью прогнозы не очень, - добавляет Старк. - Метеорологи обещали нечто поистине впечатляющее!..  
\- Я поставлю выпивку тому метеорологу, прогноз которого меня отсюда украдет, - насмешливо говорит Бартон. - Впрочем, ходят слухи, что ураган можно предотвратить?..  
Дюк переводит недоуменный взгляд с нее на Старка, затем обратно.  
\- Не в этот раз, - обещает Старк. - С вашего позволения, мисс Андерс...  
Он кивает и уходит с балкона. Бартон удовлетворенно вздыхает, встает к перилам спиной.  
\- Ты представляешь, как нам повезло? - спрашивает она Дюка. - Ну, то есть, мне повезло. Скинь мне лишнее.  
Она протягивает Дюку свою камеру, Дюк фотографирует ее и возвращает ей вместе с камерой маленький плоский предмет, который Бартон мгновенно и ловко роняет в рукав.  
\- Заберу тебя где скажешь, - предлагает он.  
\- Я подумаю, - Бартон смеется. - Не шуми тут без меня.  
Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, затем Дюк коротко наклоняет голову.  
\- Удачи, - говорит он.  
\- И тебе, - тихо отвечает Бартон.  
Она спокойно ждет на балконе еще с четверть часа, затем вдруг берется руками за перила, подтягивается и перекидывает ноги на ту сторону, на узкий каменный карниз. Шушукающаяся в углу парочка одновременно и громко охает. Старк, зависший напротив балкона, откидывает забрало шлема и приподнимает брови.  
\- Не боишься, детка? - спрашивает он.  
\- Мечтала попробовать это еще на твоем балконе, - признается Бартон, усмехаясь.  
Старк подставляет руки, и Бартон перешагивает с карниза на его ногу.  
\- Завтра ты будешь во всех газетах, - обещает Старк. - Надеюсь, для кэпа это не станет сюрпризом!  
\- Стив знает, что я здесь, - Бартон прикрывает глаза, пока они медленно снижаются к парковке в квартале от «Экспо-Квебек». - Черт. Я близка к тому, чтобы попросить тебя сделать еще круг, но, боюсь, тогда нас собьют местные безопасники.  
\- Ну, положим, не догонят, - пренебрежительно бросает Старк, приземляясь. Бартон сходит на асфальт, и броня тут же начинает складываться, практически стекая по телу Старка к его ногам; через сорок секунд рядом с ним стоит весьма компактный чемодан. - Если не передумаешь, могу прокатить, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк... то есть, когда ты туда вернешься.  
Бартон резко оборачивается к подъезжающей машине.  
\- Это Пеппер и Хэппи, - Старк кладет руку ей на плечо. - Садись. Теперь ты просто обязана поехать со мной, в конце концов, я тебя украл!  
\- Ты меня спас, - серьезно отвечает Бартон. - Я у тебя в долгу.  
Она садится между Старком и Пеппер.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты не смогла бы уйти сама, - фыркает Старк.  
\- Смогла бы, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - Но шумно и окончательно. Ты позволил мне сохранить легенду, хотя бы официально... это что?..  
Над телефоном Старка разворачивается в воздухе фотография: Бартон стоит на парковке, лицо у нее задумчивое и немного мечтательное.  
\- В костюме есть камера, - поясняет Старк. - Щелкнул тебя для Роджерса.  
\- Ты отлично получилась, - поддерживает Пеппер.  
\- Для кэпа?.. - Бартон недоуменно морщится. - Зачем?!..  
Старк и Пеппер снисходительно переглядываются.  
\- Считай, это в уплату долга, - подытоживает Старк. - И не бери в голову.

В бруклинской квартире Роджерса темно. Возвращаясь из спортзала, Роджерс включает только ночник над кроватью и лампу кухонной вытяжки, быстро готовит себе ужин, принимает душ, ест в тишине. Взгляд его периодически падает на телефон, но ни звонков, ни сообщений нет. Помедлив, Роджерс берет телефон в руку, выбирает из справочника номер, смотрит на имя.  
«Клинт Бартон».  
\- И что я ей скажу?.. - задает он риторический вопрос вытяжке.  
Отложив телефон, Роджерс встает, убирает со стола, моет посуду и идет в спальню, ложится на кровать. Свет ночника падает преимущественно на тумбочку рядом и на белый приемник, сделанный в стиле ретро, но с гнездом для флэшки на боку. Роджерс несколько секунд смотрит на него, затем нажимает на кнопку.  
\- ...тут, - говорит Бартон. - Сегодня особенно жарко. Тент нагрелся, так что я здесь как в сауне, не знаю, пить или умываться, а до вечера запас воды пополнить не удастся. Парни сменили каски на платки, так что если нас тихонько захватят, пока я сплю, я и не замечу.  
Роджерс улыбается и закрывает глаза.  
\- Вспомнила вчера историю, - продолжает Бартон, - из тех, что называют ужастиками. Док говорил, тебе ничего не снится, так что я могу не бояться, кошмаров у тебя не будет, но мне ночью как-то не по себе стало. Спустилась, рассказала Таппу, он дежурил... ну, он до утра потом дежурил. Тебе еще не страшно?..  
\- Нет, - чуть слышно отвечает Роджерс, словно Бартон может его слышать.  
\- Дело было в горах, - помедлив, начинает Бартон. - Поздней осенью. Снег, холодно, по утрам из фляги лед вытряхивать приходилось. И по перевалу спускалась группа: трое ученых, пятеро бойцов сопровождения и один осел. Самый обыкновенный осел, навьюченный ящиками. Что было в тех ящиках, знали только ученые. Старший боевой группы спросил лишь, не взрывоопасно ли, и больше не спрашивал. До того дня, пока однажды осел - он же осел!.. - не оступился на неровном склоне и не сломал себе ногу. Его пристрелили, чтобы не мучился, но осел, оступившись, упал на бок, и в одном ящике появилась трещина. Отчего-то тогда ее никто не заметил... а впрочем, может, и не мог ее никто заметить.  
Бартон делает паузу, переводит дух, и Роджерс сглатывает, обнаружив, что непроизвольно задерживает дыхание, хоть и слушает запись уже не в первый раз.  
\- А ученые, что с них возьмешь, это не наш док Беннер, - Бартон усмехается. - Люди слабые, неподготовленные. Ящики пришлось нести сопровождению, отчего передвижение совсем замедлилось: пока дорогу проверишь, пока пройдут все, чуть что - ящики на землю и на исходные позиции... В общем, в ночь на Хэллоуин они еще были на перевале. Нашли закуток, где со спины не подойдут, развели крошечный костер, только чтобы горячего поесть, выставили первый пост, остальные спать легли, но только заснули, старший слышит: снег под чьими-то ногами скрипит...  
Телефон рядом с Роджерсом громко пищит, принимая сообщение, и Роджерс вздрагивает и хватает его с такой силой, что корпус хрустит в его руке.  
\- ...к посту, а пост ничего не слышал!.. - Бартон молчит пару секунд. - И луна, как назло, за тучами, ничего не видно. Старший чертыхнулся, взял спички и у самой земли попытался посветить. Сначала молчал, ничего, видимо, не находил, а потом вдруг свист какой-то раздался, и пост огоньки спичек видеть перестал, зато снег заскрипел с такой силой, словно не старший там, в темноте, ходит, а медведь или еще кто крупнее!..  
«Почему она в Канаде, а ты нет? - читает Роджерс сообщение от Старка. - В общем, тебе привет. Найди минутку и загляни ко мне на следующей неделе, не пожалеешь».  
\- Нервы не выдержали, а у кого бы выдержали? - спрашивает Бартон с придыханием. - Сначала позвали условным сигналом - тишина, молчит старший, и тогда один из бойцов фонарик достал, рукой прикрыл и снизу вверх от своих ног повел. И что он там увидел, его напарник и понять-то не успел, а только первый сразу стрелять начал, не целясь, стреляет и орет благим матом!.. Но не это было самое страшное, а то, что он-то орет, а напарник, видя его лицо в свете костерка, его не слышит!..  
«Хорошо», - набирает Роджерс, отправляет сообщение, поднимается выше на кровати, прижимается спиной к стене. Глаза он больше не закрывает.  
\- Второй назад пятился, пока в стену спиной не уперся, руки дрожат, зубы стучат так, что, кажется, внизу, в предгорье должно быть слышно, вот только не просыпается никто из спящих! Ни ученые, ни сменщики их, второй пост! Только и слышно, что первый палит, а потом перестает - патроны кончились. Тишина... секунды две, это ой как долго... а потом вопль, такой, что кровь в жилах застыла, словно стрелка заживо на части порвали!.. Тут и второй автомат в темноту направил, на спуск жмет, а автомат не стреляет. Отказ. Никогда не подводил, а тут... - Бартон шумно вздыхает. - Второй оружие бросил, нож выхватил, другой рукой на поясе гранату нашаривает, чтобы хоть быстро, чтобы не мучиться, и видит, как на костер их маленький что-то наползает, что-то такое... на тень осла похожее!.. С перебитой ногой!..  
Роджерс сглатывает, медленно выдыхает.  
\- И костер погас, - почти шепотом заканчивает Бартон. - Второй пост в полной темноте глаза открывает, а вокруг только снег скрипит, тяжело так скрипит, страшно, и вдруг они замечают, что рядом с бывшим костром что-то светится слабым багрянцем, по очертанию - ящики; один из поста ученых тряхнул, орет: «Что там?! Что там?!», все равно, какая уж тишина теперь, а второй только автоматом водит за снежным скрипом, вправо-влево, и руки трясутся, вот-вот стрелять начнет... и тут кто-то из темноты тихо-тихо так просит, а все равно все слышат: «Дай-те хле-буш-ка...»  
Пару секунд Бартон молчит, слышно только, как она тяжело дышит, затем выдавливает:  
\- Тут-то они стрелять и начали, но не в темноту, а по ящикам, и темнота вдруг в визг, и орет кто-то, и воет, и свист какой-то, а потом раз - и как отрезало!.. Тот сопровождающий, у которого руки меньше тряслись, ракетницу вытащил и вперед перед собой шарахнул, а свет уходит, будто в колодец, ни черта не видно, но только и скрип вокруг прекратился, тишина наступила, но нормальная такая тишина: ветер шумит, камушки мелкие где-то сыплются... ученые, опять же, себе в рукав хнычут... С трудом, попытки с пятой только развели костер, до утра спиной к огню сидели. А как рассвело...  
Роджерс облизывает губы.  
\- ...второй пост друг на друга смотрят - оба седые, ученого одного в тике перекосило, а второй только на ящики взглянул, вскрикнул и помер: на месте ящиков кровавое мясо клочьями, словно там слона разорвало, и все в ошметках такой багряной кожи. И первый пост со старшим группы рядышком лежат... все трое мертвые, лица перекошены, и ни одной раны нет... ни одной... только левые ноги у всех троих перебиты... как у того осла!..  
Несколько секунд в записи только дыхание Бартона, затем кто-то рядом с ней затейливо ругается, выдыхает:  
\- Бартон, твою мать... нам еще идти, ты не могла подождать до возвращения!..  
Бартон с явным облегчением смеется, и Роджерс тоже выдыхает, закрывает глаза.  
\- Прости, кэп, - говорит Бартон на запись, - меня тут подловили. Вернусь к тебе позже.  
Файл заканчивается, приемник делает паузу перед переходом на следующий, но Роджерс выключает его и несколько секунд просто сидит, поглядывая в самый темный угол комнаты.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - шутит он наконец вполголоса, берет телефон, хмыкает с досадой, изучая трещину на корпусе, перечитывает сообщение.  
\- Интересно, что ты еще придумал?.. - бормочет он с сомнением, имея в виду Старка, затем откладывает телефон на тумбочку, выключает свет, накрывается одеялом.  
И через пару секунд снова включает ночник.  
Смотрит на трещину на корпусе телефона.  
\- Нет, - говорит Роджерс упрямо. - Я на это не поведусь.  
Ему, разумеется, никто не отвечает.  
Еще через пару секунд Роджерс разбирает телефон, вынимает сим-карту и кладет на тумбочку; босиком, в домашних штанах выходит на лестницу, бросает телефон в мусоропровод и возвращается в квартиру.  
И на этот раз выключает свет и засыпает.

В Квебеке Дюк ведет машину по ночному городу. Бартон сидит рядом, вытянув ноги, и сосредоточенно крутит в руках металлическую головоломку.  
\- Три... два... - внезапно объявляет Дюк, - один!..  
Ничего не происходит, однако минут через пять их обгоняет пожарная машина, затем еще одна, и еще.  
\- Чисто прошло? - спрашивает Бартон.  
\- Идеально, - Дюк ухмыляется. - Они были так заняты, пытаясь снизу рассмотреть, какого цвета у тебя белье, что на меня никто не обратил внимание.  
\- Был бы ты не за рулем, я бы тебе вломила, - лениво отвечает Бартон.  
\- Вломишь, когда на базу вернемся, - предлагает Дюк. - Ну, то есть, если сможешь.  
На этот раз Бартон резко и точно бьет рукой, и Дюк вдруг застывает в неестественной позе, сжав руки на рулевом колесе. Машина мчится прямо, но постепенно ее начинает сносить к левому краю автострады, на бетонное заграждение. Дюк смотрит вытаращенными глазами перед собой и даже не дышит - не может дышать. Лицо его наливается красным, но Бартон ждет еще секунд пять, прежде чем снова ткнуть пальцем в нужную точку, снимая паралич. Дюк жадно хватает ртом воздух, выравнивает поспешно машину.  
\- Я-то смогу, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Бартон. - А тебе-то оно надо?..  
Она вытаскивает из-под куртки крошечный телефон, раскрывает, читает вслух:  
\- «Мама приехала, чемодан - больше нее. Когда вернетесь?».  
\- Когда она уедет, - ворчит Дюк себе под нос. - У Коулсона что ни задание, то какая-то срань начинается...  
\- Сюда нас направил не Коулсон, - замечает Бартон.  
\- Да один черт, - отмахивается Дюк. Он потирает рукой шею, но ничего на эту тему не говорит, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не возвращаются в гостиницу. Бартон доходит до дверей своей комнаты, останавливается, и тогда Дюк неловко пожимает плечами.  
\- Извини, - произносит он, глядя куда-то мимо ее лица.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Бартон. - Мир?  
\- Мир, - Дюк пожимает ей руку, задерживает в своей. - Может, мы... отметим это дело?..  
Бартон смотрит на него, чуть улыбаясь.  
\- Рано еще отмечать, - напоминает она. - Вернемся - отметим... братец.  
Дюк усмехается, смеется, качает головой.  
\- Отбрила так отбрила, - подтверждает он. - Действительно. Но я же могу по-братски поцеловать тебя в щечку?..  
\- Если только в щечку, - Бартон чуть поворачивает голову, и Дюк, наклонившись, касается губами ее кожи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Клинт, - говорит он серьезно.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лайонел, - отвечает Бартон.  
В окно ее номера видно, как в башне «Экспо» горит павильон на пару этажей ниже опоясывающего здание балкона.


	22. День сто двадцать первый

Бартон стоит перед зеркалом в нижнем белье, белом и кружевном, долго смотрит на себя, потом проводит рукой по лицу.  
\- Господи, что я делаю? - спрашивает она шепотом, запрокинув голову.  
Красное платье она решительно отодвигает в сторону, берет и сразу вешает обратно темно-серую блузку, надевает белую, застегивает верхнюю пуговицу.  
\- К черту, - говорит Бартон, сдергивает блузку так, что пуговица отлетает, закатывается куда-то под стол. Бартон садится на кровать, складывает руки на коленях и несколько минут просто разглядывает свои ногти, затем решительно идет в ванную, умывается холодной водой и возвращается в комнату, перевешивает красное платье так, чтобы оно закрывало зеркало.  
Через пятнадцать минут она уже идет по двору базы, одетая в узкие черные брюки и приталенный белый джемпер крупной вязки; мимо открытых дверей ангара она проходит, даже не оглянувшись, и Дюк, случайно поднявший голову, догоняет ее уже возле стоянки.  
\- У тебя свидание, - говорит он с неопределенными интонациями.  
\- С другом, - Бартон наклоняет голову. - Что-то не так?..  
\- С другом, - повторяет Дюк задумчиво. - Ради которого ты встала на каблуки и накрасила ресницы.  
Бартон хмурится и поджимает губы.  
\- Дюк, - начинает она.  
\- Лайонел, - поправляет Дюк. Бартон смотрит на него в упор, затем пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне пора, - говорит она.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Дюк. - Стив, да?..  
На этот раз Бартон не отвечает, садится в машину, включает магнитолу. Дюк яростно фыркает, сплевывает на бетон и уходит обратно в ангар. Бартон провожает его взглядом исподлобья, затем снова пожимает плечами и выезжает со стоянки.  
В Нью-Йорке она в начале четвертого; оставив машину на платной парковке, Бартон пешком идет вдоль Центрального парка к месту встречи, чувствуя себя немного неловко и не зная, куда деть ничем не занятые руки.  
Роджерс замечает ее случайно. Ему остается перейти дорогу, когда он понимает, что женщина, идущая ему навстречу по залитой солнцем улице, это все-таки Бартон; Роджерс застывает на мгновение, затем все же пересекает проезжую часть, останавливается на краю тротуара. Бартон подходит и улыбается, но Роджерс растерян настолько, что ответная улыбка у него выходит кривая и неуверенная.  
\- Привет, - говорит Бартон.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Роджерс. И замолкает.  
Они медленно идут по аллее; Бартон все-таки ухитряется заложить руки за ремень брюк, и это помогает ей немного расслабиться.  
\- Старк говорил, он видел тебя в Канаде, - произносит наконец Роджерс.  
\- Он меня здорово выручил вообще-то, - замечает Бартон. - Об этом он, разумеется, не упомянул?..  
\- Нет, - подтверждает Роджерс, хмурится: - У тебя были проблемы?..  
\- Мелкие неурядицы, - Бартон отмахивается. - Способные, впрочем, доставить пару-тройку неприятных минут. Так что я очень признательна Тони за помощь.  
Роджерс кивает, молчит несколько секунд.  
\- Он сфотографировал тебя?.. - то ли спрашивает, то ли констатирует он. Бартон пожимает плечами.  
\- Я не знала, - объясняет она. - Он меня не предупреждал.  
Роджерс снова кивает.  
Разговор не клеится, и вид с веранды ресторана на пруд с лебедями ничуть дела не упрощает; в какой-то момент Бартон задумывается настолько, что Роджерсу приходится ее окликать.  
\- Что?.. - Бартон поднимает на него глаза. - Извини, пожалуйста, что ты сказал?..  
\- Насчет... твоей службы в Щ.И.Т.е, - Роджерс медлит. - Я, возможно, путаю, но мне казалось, твое назначение в Огайо было временным, нет?..  
\- Не думаю, - Бартон качает головой. - Фьюри ведь без разницы, куда я приписана. Огайо ничем не хуже любой другой базы. А в сравнении с каютами «шестьдесят четвертого» у меня там отличная комната, просто номер-люкс!..  
Роджерс нерешительно улыбается.  
От вина Бартон отказывается.  
\- Мне еще за руль, - говорит она. Роджерс ничего не возражает, и они снова молчат, неловко и мучительно долго.  
Бартон смотрит либо в стол, либо на пруд, думает о своем, и оттого не замечает, как разглядывает ее Роджерс. Что она замечает, так это его напряжение и скованность, и это ее злит, она мнет салфетку и практически не выпускает из рук стакан с водой.  
\- Пеппер отдала мне записи, которые ты сделала для меня, пока я спал, - признается вдруг Роджерс. Бартон поднимает голову, приоткрывает рот, и Роджерс буквально прикипает взглядом к ее губам, но Бартон опять ничего не замечает.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает она, хмурясь. - Зачем?! Господи...  
Она закрывает лицо рукой, попадает пальцем в глаз и чертыхается, салфеткой промакивает выступившие слезы. Роджерс стискивает кулаки, пока она не видит, подается вперед, словно пытаясь как-то помочь, и одергивает себя, снова садится прямо, чуть слышно вздыхает.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, это было хотя бы забавно, - сухо говорит Бартон наконец.  
\- Клинт, - начинает Роджерс, замолкает. - Ты действительно очень много для меня сделала.  
\- Ты мой друг, - Бартон пожимает плечами. - И ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.  
Роджерс открывает рот, но так ничего в итоге и не произносит, отводит взгляд. Молчание становится еще более натянутым и неестественным.  
\- Не провожай меня, - произносит Бартон, когда они снова выходят на улицу. - Моя машина на той стороне, на парковке.  
Фраза отлично подводит итог неудавшегося вечера. Роджер вздыхает, кивает несколько раз.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он неохотно. - Клинт. Прости, если я чем-то тебя обидел.  
На этот раз теряется Бартон.  
\- Нет, - она недоуменно хмурится, облизывает губы. - Нет. Все в порядке, что ты.  
\- Позвонишь мне?.. - спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Обязательно, - обещает Бартон. И протягивает руку. Роджерс осторожно ее пожимает.  
Он стоит неподвижно, глядя, как Бартон уходит; когда она исчезает за поворотом аллеи, Роджерс вдруг словно просыпается, проводит рукой по лицу.  
\- Клинт, - выдыхает он. - Я кретин!..  
Он делает несколько быстрых шагов в ту же сторону, затем останавливается, качает головой, оглядывается, словно надеясь что-то увидеть, вытаскивает из кармана телефон.  
\- Фил?.. - выпаливает он, когда ему отвечают. - Фил, это Стив, вы... можете мне помочь?..

Бартон доходит до своей машины почти бегом, садится за руль, захлопывает дверь и с минуту сидит, спрятав лицо в ладонях, затем поднимает голову, смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
\- Ну ты и дура, Бартон, - произносит она медленно, включает зажигание, меняет диск в магнитоле на «Black Sabbath», прибавляет громкость.  
На базе в Огайо Фил Коулсон заходит в ангар ударной группы, берет из ящика под оружейным стендом левую «перчатку» для стрельбы из лука. При его появлении разговор смолкает, Тапп и Дюк смотрят на него с недоумением, но ничего не спрашивают.  
\- Я одолжу ненадолго? - формально интересуется Коулсон.  
\- Как будто мы можем сказать вам «нет», агент, - Дюк пожимает плечами.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Коулсон и выходит.  
\- Это что было?.. - Тапп ошеломленно смотрит на напарника. - На черта ему амуниция Бартон?..  
\- Хотел бы я знать, - задумчиво тянет Дюк. - Но он, боюсь, не скажет...  
Бартон гонит по темной трассе на скорости сто сорок миль в час; повороты она проезжает, почти не тормозя, она знает эту дорогу до каждой выбоины, до каждого ухаба, и сбрасывает скорость только перед дорожными постами, не желая вступать сейчас ни в какие разговоры. В салоне работает кондиционер, температура держится на двадцати градусах, и Бартон иногда вздрагивает, но трудно понять, от холода это или от злости.  
\- Стоило бы подумать головой, - бормочет она, кусая губы. - Стоило бы просто немножко подумать...  
Перед воротами базы она тормозит так резко, что дежурный обеспокоенно заглядывает к ней в окно, спрашивает, взяв пропуск:  
\- Все в порядке, агент Бартон?..  
\- Зашибись, лучше не бывает, - мрачно отвечает Бартон. Дежурный смаргивает, кивает, отдает ей пропуск, поднимает шлагбаум.  
Бартон даже почти не удивляется, когда, выйдя из машины, видит Дюка, сидящего на капоте чьей-то «мазды».  
\- Меня караулишь? - спрашивает она снисходительно. - Комендантский час в одном отдельно взятом подразделении?..  
\- Да нет, я не думал, что ты вернешься сегодня, - неожиданно серьезно отвечает Дюк. - Просто любопытно стало, тут Коулсон в твоих вещах копался, я подумал, может, случилось что.  
\- Коулсон?.. - Бартон приподнимает брови. - Ну, если ему нужно...  
\- То есть, ты об этом ничего не знаешь? - Дюк хмыкает. - И тебя это не волнует?..  
\- Я доверяю Филу на сто процентов, - отрезает Бартон. - Он ничего не делает просто так. Если он что-то смотрел в моих вещах, значит, ему это было нужно.  
\- Он брал твою перчатку, - поясняет Дюк. - Вернул минут через пять.  
Бартон пожимает плечами, демонстрируя полное равнодушие к этому вопросу. Дюк идет следом за ней к ангару, спрашивает в спину:  
\- Выпить хочешь?  
\- Компота? - парирует Бартон.  
\- Обижаешь, - ухмыляется Дюк. - Для дамы есть мартини.  
Бартон каменеет лицом, стискивает зубы.  
\- А я дама? - бросает она, не оглядываясь.  
\- А что, нет?.. - опешивает Дюк, обгоняет ее, берет за плечи. - Эй, Клинт. Что за черт с тобой творится?.. Пошли выпьем. Не хочешь мартини, будешь пить виски как все.  
Бартон несколько секунд смотрит на него, затем устало усмехается.  
\- Пошли, - соглашается она. - Если запалят, хоть развлечемся.  
Она снова идет чуть впереди и не видит, как Дюк удовлетворенно щурится, глядя на нее.  
\- Вот и отлично, - бормочет он чуть слышно.  
Они поднимаются на крышу ангара впятером - Бартон, Дюк, Тапп, Джесс и Арчест; бутылки Дюк и Арчест держат под куртками, открывают уже на крыше, и Дюк ловко разливает виски по пластиковым стаканчикам.  
\- Слушай, Клинт, а Лившиц действительно все? - спрашивает Арчест.  
\- Лившиц и Молд, - подтверждает Бартон, делая глоток. - Вы же сами хотели.  
\- Мы этого последний год хотели, - Арчест поднимает стаканчик, объявляя тост. - За верные решения!  
\- Дайте мне бинокль, пожалуйста, - просит в диспетчерской Коулсон. Ему протягивают, и Коулсон подносит его к глазам, смотрит на крышу ангара. Бартон в белом джемпере ярким пятном выделяется между одинаковыми серыми куртками спецназа.  
Коулсон озабоченно поджимает губы, затем наклоняется к одной из диспетчеров и шепотом отдает приказ. Диспетчер кивает и передает сообщение дальше.  
\- Замерзла? - спрашивает в какой-то момент Дюк и, прежде чем Бартон успевает ответить, снимает с себя куртку, надевает на нее. Бартон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, и на крыше как-то внезапно становится очень тихо. Дюк смотрит на нее молча.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает наконец Бартон. - Тапп, долей мне.  
Разговор постепенно возобновляется; Тапп вспоминает сразу несколько свежих анекдотов, и Бартон слабо усмехается, глядя в свой стакан.  
\- Почему ты вернулась? - интересуется Дюк негромко.  
\- Не твое дело, - привычно отзывается Бартон.  
\- Точно, - соглашается Дюк. - А все-таки?..  
\- Читай по губам, - Бартон ухмыляется. - Не. Твое. Дело.  
Она вдруг осекается, сообразив, что Дюк сидит очень близко, почти вплотную, смотрит на него, на остальных, на бутылки - пустую и едва начатую.  
\- Не бойся, - шепчет Дюк ей на ухо.  
Бартон качает головой.  
\- Долго план придумывал, стратег? - спрашивает она насмешливо, не делая, впрочем, даже попытки встать и уйти.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ты мне нравишься, - откровенно признается Дюк. - Почему нет?..  
Ответить Бартон не успевает.  
\- Мне жаль, что я вынужден прервать ваш отдых, - произносит Коулсон, внезапно возникая за их спинами, - однако дело не терпит отлагательства.  
Все пятеро вскакивают, вытягиваются по стойке «смирно».  
\- Агент Коулсон, - Бартон делает шаг вперед, понижает голос. - Фил...  
\- Клинт, я все понимаю, - шепотом успокаивает Коулсон. - Но мне нужны именно вы. Мы потеряли связь с базой на границе.  
\- Фил, я пьяная, и они не лучше!.. - Бартон кивает назад. - Вы с ума сошли?!  
\- Протрезвеете по дороге, - Коулсон неумолимо качает головой. - Клинт, я закрою на все глаза, но вы должны вылететь немедленно. Каждая минута может дорого нам обойтись. Если все благополучно, через час вы уже вернетесь обратно.  
Бартон выдыхает, прикрывая рот рукой.  
\- Так точно, агент, - говорит она, оборачивается. - Группа, внимание, экстренное реагирование. Вылет - вчера, чтоб через пять минут все были собраны!  
\- Джет ждет на площадке, - добавляет Коулсон. - Возьми планшет, Клинт, здесь все.  
Он удовлетворенно улыбается, провожая их глазами, затем наклоняется, безошибочно выбирает среди оставленных стаканов тот, из которого пьет Бартон, и наливает немного виски себе.  
\- Директор, я должен был это сделать, - обращается он к ночному небу. - Разве нет?..


	23. День сто двадцать второй

Из Нью-Йорка Роджерс выезжает на рассвете. Он нервничает, сжимает и разжимает ладонь на рычаге коробки передач, пьет воду из бутылки. Восходящее солнце окрашивает дорогу в оранжевые тона, песок на обочине блестит, и Роджерс надевает темные очки, вздыхает, перехватывает руль поудобнее.  
Бартон рассвета не видит, они с Таппом стоят в подземном уровне базы, разглядывая завал, перегородивший коридор.  
\- Я одного не понимаю, - говорит Тапп устало, - почему мы?!..  
\- Наряд вне очереди за распитие спиртных напитков на территории базы, - в тон отвечает Бартон. - Давай сделаем так: разгребем чуть-чуть на самом верху, я пролезу и посмотрю, что там творится.  
\- Да, ты пролезешь, - соглашается Тапп. - Посиди, я разгребу.  
Он осторожно, пробуя ногой завал перед собой, поднимается почти к потолку, примеривается к балке, подпирает ее плечом, медленно распрямляется, и балка внезапно проваливается на ту сторону, с грохотом скатывается на пол.  
\- Ну, там свободно, по крайней мере, - сообщает Тапп, оглядывается и вздрагивает, видя, что Бартон поднимается к нему. - Я ж сказал...  
Он осекается, когда Бартон с интересом приподнимает брови.  
\- Давай еще вот эту штуку сдвинем, и я пролезу, - говорит она.  
К тусклому аварийному освещению внезапно добавляется яркий луч фонаря.  
\- Я вызвал ликвидаторов, - объявляет Дюк, подходя. - Местные пересчитались, все на месте. Бросайте это дело, это уже не наша работа.  
\- Внизу подстанция, - напоминает Бартон. - Я проверю, чтобы все было нормально.  
\- Тебе туда самое оно лезть, - с сарказмом соглашается Дюк, глядя на ее жилет. Бартон снова поднимает брови, и Дюк пожимает плечами.  
\- Ладно, - произносит он, и видно становится, что он тоже устал. - Держи связь, хорошо?..  
Бартон кивает и ногами вперед проскальзывает в освобожденный Таппом лаз.  
\- По крайней мере, тут сухо, - замечает она, стучит по чему-то, и сухой стук раздается из динамика рации на плече у Дюка.  
\- Слышу тебя, - подтверждает он.  
По ту сторону завала Бартон крепко зажмуривается, вытирает лицо руками, отчего на лбу и щеках остаются черные полосы, затем снимает с пояса фонарик, нажимает на кнопку.  
Внезапный луч солнца, отразившись от дорожного указателя, все-таки заставляет Роджерса сощуриться, и он едва не пропускает поворот к базе Щ.И.Т.а, подъезжает к воротам как раз тогда, когда над забором и крышами поднимается вертолет и направляется на север. Роджерс провожает его глазами.  
\- Капитан, - дежурный отмечает его пропуск. - Агент Коулсон ждет вас в диспетчерской.  
\- Спасибо, - рассеянно благодарит Роджерс, ставит машину на то же сто пятьдесят третье парковочное место, идет через поле к вышке, держа правую руку в кармане куртки и оглядываясь, но этим утром двор вообще пуст, не видно даже охраны.  
Коулсон встречает его в тамбуре перед диспетчерской.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - улыбается он. - К сожалению, в силу непредвиденных обстоятельств ночью мне пришлось отправить агента Бартон и ее группу кое-что проверить, но сейчас они возвращаются, пилот уже доложил о взлете.  
Роджерс кивает и переводит дух.  
\- Фил, я... очень вам признателен, - говорит он. - Надеюсь, я... не доставил вам неудобств своей просьбой.  
\- Я всегда рад помочь вам, капитан, - Коулсон снова улыбается. - Вы можете подождать здесь или внизу, если хотите, там есть скамейка возле ангара.  
\- Правда? - Роджерс растерянно смотрит на него. - Я не заметил.  
\- Спускайтесь, - советует Коулсон. - Они будут здесь минут через двадцать.  
Первым однако прибывает вертолет, сначала Роджерс думает, что это тот, который только что взлетел, но затем замечает разницу в бортовом номере. И, к его удивлению, из вертолета выпрыгивает Наташа, одетая в серый брючный костюм. В руках она держит плоскую кожаную папку с документами и тоже изумляется, увидев Роджерса.  
\- Привет, кэп, - говорит она, подходя. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Да, - соглашается Роджерс. - Последний раз был не в самых удачных обстоятельствах.  
Наташа смеется, ее рыжие волосы сияют темной медью в лучах солнца.  
\- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, не так ли? - спрашивает она. - Что ты здесь делаешь, кстати? Я приехала к Коулсону, ты тоже?  
\- Нет, - Роджерс качает головой. - Мне нужна Бартон.  
\- О, - улыбка сползает с лица Наташи. - Он где-то... летает?.. - она делает неопределенный жест рукой в воздухе.  
\- Он?.. - переспрашивает Роджерс, хмурясь и как будто начиная что-то понимать.  
Наташа морщится.  
\- Ой, Стив, ну только ты не начинай! - просит она. - Ну какая из Клинта женщина?!  
На серый бетон двора падает тень заходящего на посадку джета. Роджерс смотрит на тень, затем на Наташу, и по скулам его ходят желваки.  
\- Очень красивая, - отвечает он наконец, отворачивается и идет к джету, продолжая держать руку в кармане. Наташа смотрит ему вслед, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Какого черта?! - вырывается у нее, но ее никто не слышит.  
Роджерс подходит почти к самому трапу и видит, как Бартон, ухмыляясь, хлопает по подставленной ладони Таппа. Все пятеро с ног до головы в грязи и пыли, но выглядят довольными; на глазах Роджерса Бартон вытирает лицо локтем, но в результате становится только хуже, и Тапп снова ржет, видимо, именно это и обсуждалось при приземлении.  
Из дверей диспетчерской выходит Коулсон, останавливается в тени у стены. Бартон поворачивает голову, видит его, Роджерса, Наташу в отдалении у ангара, и мгновенно перестает ухмыляться, стискивает зубы, почти сбегает по трапу.  
\- Что случилось?! - спрашивает она у Роджерса. - В смысле, мне нужно пять минут...  
\- Клинт, - перебивает Роджерс и берет ее за руку. Бартон замолкает, Роджерс сглатывает и заканчивает: - Я люблю тебя. Выходи за меня замуж.  
Правой рукой он достает из кармана красную бархатную коробочку, протягивает ей.  
Бартон смотрит на него, на коробочку, снова на него, приоткрывает рот. Кто-то из ее группы, видимо, придя в себя, начинает оглушительно свистеть, остальные подхватывают, кто-то принимается скандировать:  
\- Бар-тон! Бар-тон!..  
Молчит только Дюк, он впивается глазами в лицо Роджерса, и взгляд его не обещает ничего хорошего; впрочем, Роджерс его не видит и едва ли слышит хоть что-то.  
Бартон наконец выходит из оцепенения, отнимает руку, открывает коробочку, вынимает из прорези помолвочное кольцо. Роджерс перестает дышать. Коулсон у стены ангара - тоже.  
\- Легко, - говорит Бартон. - Только душ приму.  
Она надевает кольцо на средний палец левой руки и выставляет руку назад, показывая своей группе неприличный жест, и тогда Роджерс наклоняется, притягивает ее к себе и целует.  
Дюк закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы с такой силой, что во рту у него что-то хрустит; Дюк сплевывает на бетон окровавленный осколок.  
\- Хватит ржать, - цедит он вполголоса, поворачиваясь к остальным. - Свободны. Пойду отчитаюсь, что ли...  
Он проходит мимо, демонстративно глядя в другую сторону, но его, опять же, никто не замечает. Бартон смотрит на Роджерса, не пытаясь отстраниться, и Роджерс, сморгнув, вдруг поднимает ее на руки.  
\- Где твоя комната? - спрашивает он хрипло.  
\- Прямо, - шепотом отвечает Бартон, обнимая его за плечи. - Я покажу... Стив, - она кусает губы, - Стив, объясни мне кое-что! Сейчас. Пока у меня крыша не съехала. Почему вчера, когда я... когда я готовилась к свиданию, ты ничего мне не сказал и даже не попытался поцеловать, а сегодня, когда я грязная как черт и воняю гарью, ты... привозишь мне кольцо и говоришь... - она ошеломленно качает головой.  
\- Что люблю тебя, - повторяет Роджерс вполголоса, ногой открывает дверь, когда Бартон проводит своим пропуском по замку. - Клинт, прости меня. Я... растерялся вчера.  
\- Налево, - указывает Бартон, прижимается лбом к щеке Роджерса.  
\- Я... просто увидел, какая ты красивая. Какая ты стала, - добавляет Роджерс неловко. - И я подумал, что... опоздал. Что у тебя кто-то есть.  
\- А спросить?.. - Бартон мягко улыбается. - Направо. Третья дверь. Поставь меня.  
Она смотрит на Роджерса и снова качает головой.  
\- О чем я!.. - говорит она с усмешкой. - Спросить!.. Это же ты.  
\- Ты... действительно согласна?.. - с явным трудом спрашивает Роджерс, входя за ней в комнату. Бартон запирает дверь за его спиной, молчит пару секунд, и за это время Роджерс успевает покрыться холодным потом.  
\- Да, - серьезно отвечает Бартон и приподнимается на носки, целует Роджерса сама. - Это странно, но да...  
Она улыбается.  
\- Ты теперь тоже весь грязный, - замечает она, отряхивая куртку Роджерса. - Подождешь, пока я приму душ?..  
Роджерс кивает. Бартон быстро разувается, босиком идет в ванную, запирается изнутри. Роджерс прислоняется спиной к двери, закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает и только потом оглядывается.  
Комната кажется ему тесной; напротив входа у стены стоит неширокая кровать, застеленная серым одеялом, слева от двери шкаф, за ним - маленький стол с лампой и стулом на колесиках. Роджерс ставит под лампу коробочку от кольца, вешает куртку на спинку стула, проводит кончиками пальцев по столешнице, осматривается еще раз, словно что-то решая.  
Бартон, стоя под душем, закрывает лицо руками, шумно дышит в сложенные лодочкой ладони, потом выпрямляется, трогает кольцо, севшее точно по пальцу.  
\- Перчатка, - вспоминает Бартон. - Коулсон. Да это заговор!..  
Она тихо смеется, прижимается лицом к холодной стене, снова скашивает глаза на кольцо.  
\- Вот как... - шепчет она.  
Роджерс оборачивается, когда Бартон выходит из ванной, и застывает, потому что она выходит в одном полотенце, придерживая его на плече. Роджерс делает шаг вперед и останавливается, с трудом выравнивая сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? - настороженно, без улыбки спрашивает Бартон.  
\- Да, - Роджерс кивает. - Клинт... да!..  
Бартон отпускает полотенце, позволяя ему упасть, и Роджерс оказывается рядом с ней раньше, чем полотенце касается пола, обнимает ее, притягивает к себе, и Бартон начинает торопливо расстегивать на нем рубашку, замирает, дойдя до брючного ремня.  
\- Ты будешь моим первым мужчиной, - говорит она тихо. Роджерс на мгновение прикрывает глаза, затем снова подхватывает ее на руки и относит на кровать. Бартон ухитряется по дороге как-то незаметно избавить его от футболки.  
\- У меня нет... - начинает Роджерс.  
\- У меня есть, - Бартон сталкивает подушку с кровати, тянет Роджерса на себя, и он сбрасывает ботинки и едва не путается в брюках; Бартон вдруг широко улыбается, и все становится предельно простым и очевидным.  
Потом Роджерс смотрит на нее, лежит рядом, приподнявшись на локте, трогает, гладит, словно не веря, что это все на самом деле, и хмурится недоуменно, когда Бартон прерывисто вздыхает, и по ее щеке скатывается единственная слеза.  
\- Клинт?.. - Роджерс заглядывает ей в лицо. Бартон качает головой.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит она, ловит руку Роджерса, сплетает свои пальцы с его. - Это просто... это было... замечательно.  
Роджерс наклоняется, целует ее, прижимается лбом к ее виску.  
\- Я хочу забрать тебя отсюда, - признается он.  
\- Скажи об этом Коулсону, - лениво предлагает Бартон, переворачивается на бок, утыкаясь лицом Роджерсу в грудь. - Думаю, ради тебя он подпишет мне внеплановую увольнительную...  
Роджерс обнимает ее, шепчет куда-то в макушку:  
\- Я хочу забрать тебя насовсем.  
Бартон снова вздыхает, глубоко и спокойно.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается она безмятежно. - Коулсон предлагал мне перейти в его отдел, пока ты спал, возможно, самое время согласиться.  
\- Тебе вообще не обязательно... - начинает Роджерс, но на этот раз Бартон не глядя прижимает ему палец к губам.  
\- Не все сразу, кэп, - она целует его, смягчая свои слова.  
\- Прости, - теряется Роджерс. Бартон опрокидывает его на спину, прижимается всем телом.  
\- Все в порядке, - повторяет она, прикусывает губу. - Стив...  
Роджерс не заставляет себя упрашивать.  
Он смотрит на ее лицо во время секса, ласкает и разглядывает ее тело, и когда Бартон чуть слышно вскрикивает, комкая в пальцах простыню, Роджерс тоже напрягается и обмякает, ловит ее руки, целует пальцы.  
\- Господи, - шепчет Бартон. - Господи, Стив...  
Роджерс обнимает ее так крепко, как может себе позволить, чтобы не причинить ей вреда, и несколько минут они просто лежат молча, и на этот раз молчание нисколько не напрягает; потом Бартон поднимает голову.  
\- Если честно, я бы сейчас с удовольствием чего-нибудь съела, - говорит она. - Завтрак у меня был в пять утра.  
\- У меня тоже, - признается Роджерс.  
Он смотрит, как Бартон достает из шкафа два чистых полотенца, бросает одно ему.  
\- Это то платье, в котором тебя сфотографировал Старк? - спрашивает он. Бартон оглядывается.  
\- Да, - она кивает. - Выбирала поярче, чтобы с гарантией привлекать внимание.  
\- Наденешь как-нибудь?.. - просит Роджерс и краснеет. Бартон смеется.  
\- Только не в столовую, - отшучивается она и уходит в ванную.  
Когда оттуда возвращается Роджерс, Бартон уже одета в форменные брюки и рубашку, но верхние две пуговицы расстегнуты, Роджерс останавливается на них взглядом, и Бартон предостерегающе грозит ему пальцем.  
\- Есть я хотела еще часа два назад, - замечает она. - А сейчас я хочу жрать! Будешь зависать, уйду без тебя.  
\- Ты удивительная, - невпопад отвечает Роджерс. Бартон теряется, прислоняется к столу, смотрит, как он одевается.  
\- Не смущай меня, - говорит она наконец.  
В столовой довольно много народа, но им везет, столик в углу освобождается, когда Роджерс оглядывается в поисках подходящего места; Бартон садится спиной к залу, задумывается о чем-то.  
\- Что-то не так?.. - Роджерс наклоняется к ней.  
\- Нет, - Бартон качает головой. - Просто, знаешь, бывает такое чувство, когда... делаешь или видишь что-то в последний раз.  
\- Это значит, что ты уедешь со мной?.. - Роджерс берет ее за руку.  
\- Похоже на то, - соглашается Бартон.  
Роджерс не говорит ей ничего, когда в столовую входит Наташа, впрочем, Наташа видит их сама и поджимает губы, скользит взглядом мимо, как по незнакомым лицам; когда в дверях возникает кто-то из ударной группы, Роджерс тоже молчит, но на этот раз Бартон смотрит на него вопросительно, затем поворачивает голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить подходящего к ним Таппа. Бартон встает, и все трое как-то одновременно понимают, что Таппу она едва достает макушкой до плеча.  
А затем Тапп жестом фокусника вытаскивает из-под куртки маленькую белую розу.  
\- Извини, - говорит он, - тут плоховато с цветами. Но я тебя поздравляю.  
\- Спасибо, - Бартон кивает, но розу не берет. - Смотри, попадешь под раздачу.  
Тапп наклоняется и что-то шепчет ей на ухо, Бартон смеется, качает головой.  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет она, ставит розу в стакан с водой. - Мне... нравилось с вами работать.  
Тапп морщится.  
\- Так и думал, что это услышу, - он вздыхает. - Ну, что. Все правильно.  
Он снова что-то шепчет, и на этот раз Бартон вздергивает брови.  
\- Ну ты нахал, - замечает она. - Но в чем-то прав, - она молчит пару секунд. - Передавай привет... если он будет кому-то нужен. Удачи.  
\- И тебе, - Тапп наконец смотрит на Роджерса. - Я тебя вспомнил, - говорит он. - Со штурма. Черт знает, что там у вас происходит, но о ней тебе лучше позаботиться.  
\- Тапп, - укоризненно произносит Бартон.  
\- Я позабочусь, - обещает Роджерс. - Удачи, приятель.  
Они оба провожают Таппа взглядом до дверей, потом Бартон садится. Роджерс не знает, замечает ли она Наташу, но настроение у нее явно портится.  
\- Вот теперь все, - подытоживает Бартон. - Могу даже не заходить в арсенал за вещами...  
Роджерс снова берет ее за руку.  
\- Ты жалеешь? - спрашивает он. Бартон качает головой.  
\- Нет, - отвечает она. - В конце концов, Пеппер ведь нагадала мне большие, очень большие перемены в жизни!..  
\- Пеппер?.. - недоуменно уточняет Роджерс.  
Бартон улыбается.  
\- Кажется, нам будет о чем поговорить в дороге, - сообщает она задумчиво.

_\- Фил, так вы возьмете меня к себе в отдел?  
\- Конечно, Клинт. Я же сам предложил._

_\- Фил, послушайте... а вы ведь нарочно послали именно нашу группу на границу?..  
\- Прости, Клинт. Я подумал, что иначе... ты будешь жалеть потом._

_\- Фил... вы поведете меня к алтарю?..  
\- ...Почту за честь._

_\- Фил, у меня проблема, видите ли, нам нужна будет няня... Фил, нет! Нет, нет, я не могу!..  
\- Если передумаешь, позвони мне._

_\- Фил, я чувствую себя странно, когда ты сидишь с моим сыном, а я руковожу твоим отделом!  
\- Но ведь нас всех это устраивает?.._

_\- Фил, не позволяй им садиться тебе на шею!  
\- Не волнуйся, Клинт, я вполне с ними справляюсь._

_\- Фил, я вижу, что «дочь капитана Америки» - слова магические, но ради Бога, не порти из-за нее свою жизнь!..  
\- Клинт, Стив... я понимаю, что я уже староват и не лучшая партия, но, может быть, вы позволите мне на ней жениться?.._

_\- Фил, ты ангел.  
\- Да нет, Клинт. Я просто делаю то, что могу._


End file.
